Blood and Honour
by DZ2
Summary: Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him. Dark-Vampire-Harry; GOF/OOTP AU; (cover art by Darren Shan)
1. The Dark Father

Blood and Honour: A Harry Potter Fan Fiction

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter or any of its associated characters; all copyright belongs to JK Rowling; I do own any OC spells explained at the end of a chapter;

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

Don't like Dark-Harry? Don't read it; don't like a humane/nice Severus or Draco? Don't read it; don't like how I portray some characters and target others because _I_ share the dislike felt by most other FFN writers? Don't read it; don't like powerful Harry? Don't read it; BUT PLEASE DON'T REVIEW AND INSIST THAT I MUST BE SOME CRAZED 'GINNY WEASLEY-LIKE' FAN-BOY WITH A LUST FOR SAID TOPICS.

I took the time to come up with this story and you take the time to read it: to those who enjoy the story, thank you; to those who don't: well, I hear there's a new Anne Bronte coming out…and I'm being sarcastic there.

Okay?

Glad I've got that off my chest:

**Challenge Information: **Harry is turned into a vampire summer before fourth year and sees that those he trusted only want to control him; now with both Dumbledore and the weasleys trying to control him and new powers to master a nation he will one day rule, can he survive a tournament he didn't enter?

Join harry with Hermione at his side as he becomes the vampire prince!

**Challenge rules**

Goes through Harry's 4th n fifth year

Harry and Hermione as a couple – OPTIONAL – _I asked Belgrath about this and he says the pairing is optional_

Dark Harry

Manipulative Dumbledore and Weasleys

Sirius and Remus are a part of Harry's life

No slash

Harry and Voldemort are not allies

**Vampire appearance:** razor sharp teeth n claws, red eyes, pale white/grey skin;

**Vampire powers:** blood magic aka shields of.

Blood control: able to control people through their blood; regenerative abilities if drinking blood or if blood is poured on burn wounds, super skin, speed, strength, sight n hearing

All vampires use swords made of shadow;

Also can shadow travel

**Weaknesses:** Direct sunlight – _it won't kill him, but it will weaken him – _fiend fire or stabbed through the heart

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic

Harry/OC

Neville/Hermione – _I'm testing this pairing to see if it works_

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

Chapter 1: The Dark Father

Pain;

That was the first thing that Harry felt as consciousness came back to him: his head was _pounding!_

He didn't know where he was or what had happened to lead to such a monstrous, drill-in-his-skull resembling headache, but what he did know was that this was a pain far worse than his scar or Voldemort's presence or being nearly devoured by a Dementor. His body felt strangely weak and his chest hurt as though he'd been drowning; wherever he was, the place seemed to be bathed in a hazy darkness lit only by sparse torches and a smell, a strange lingering smell.

As he tried to identify the scent, Harry felt a wave of nausea rise up inside his stomach before he dry heaved and, doubling over, finally managed to gather enough strength to ask, "What…what's wrong with me?"

The last thing he expected was a voice to answer him, "Nothing is wrong, sire; your body is simply weak from the malnutrition you've suffered as of late."

"What?" asked Harry, ignoring the big thought that begged to be let into his mind, "Who said that? Where are you?"

"I am here, sire," the voice, a young male voice, answered before Harry felt a pair of hands press onto the side of his head and, before he could ask any more questions, his eyes widened as his glasses were pulled away from his eyes, bringing the torch-lit room into full, crystal-clear view for the first time.

At the same time, Harry then noticed the owner of the voice: he was a young-looking man with slick brown hair that fell around his shoulders like some sort of dark halo, his eyes as cold and clear as iced sapphires. His skin was as pale as death and, though he couldn't explain why exactly, the young wizard thought that, for a moment, he resembled Lucius Malfoy.

However, this thought was put aside as, when he saw Harry, the strange man stepped back before, to Harry's surprise, he dropped to one knee and bowed his head, baring his throat to the confused thirteen-year-old wizard.

"Who…who are you?" asked Harry, his head still hurting, but a little less now that he could see clearly, the warmth of the room also helping to ease some of the sickness that rose in him. As he looked at the man, it was then that Harry noticed his attire: he was dressed in a long blood-red duster that folded neatly around his frame like a bat folding its wings; his trousers were a black-leathery style and he also wore steel-capped black boots. On his hands, the man wore what looked like a silver signet ring as well as a gold ring with a blood ruby in its crown.

Lifting his head in response to Harry's question, the man also then revealed a silver pendant hanging around his neck, the medallion on the pendant looking like an array of circles growing smaller and smaller towards the centre where a blood-red skull was mounted over a black-gemstone centrepiece.

Whoever this…this being was, he was clearly someone of respect, power, money or influence and yet here he was kneeling before Harry like he was little more than the scum on Harry's boots.

Clearing his throat, the man answered Harry's question as he explained, "My name is Cassius, sire; Cassius Deneuve and I am here to help you gather your strength in preparation."

"Preparation?" asked Harry, still rubbing his forehead as he asked, "For what?"

"Why, your coronation of course, sire," Cassius answered, his words surprising Harry as the big thought that had hammered at his head finally pushed through the haze of sickness and shock and worry.

Cassius had called him 'sire' on several occasions…almost as though Harry was some sort of…ruler, sovereign…

Like a King.

"Why…" Harry groaned as the sickness rose in him again before he asked, "How…how did I get here…wherever here is?"

"Here is the Edoc'sil Citadel, sire," Cassius replied, the word surprising Harry not to mention the title of the place, "It is the domain and residence where you shall spend your time as…well, as what you will become."

"And how did I get here?" asked Harry, massaging his neck before he asked, "And would it be possible to get something to drink?"

"Of course, my lord," Cassius answered, rising from the ground before he walked around what Harry now saw to be an ornate, but _creepy-looking_ silver coffin, though the interior was lined with velvet and comforts that moulded perfectly around Harry's body.

'Okay,' thought Harry, watching as Cassius uncorked a decanter of liquid before he poured it into a glass, 'I've woken up in a coffin with some weird-looking gentleman who insists on addressing me and treating me like I'm his superior: congratulations, Harry, you've _finally_ lost it.'

A soft chuckle from Cassius distracted Harry's train of thought as the man brought the liquid-filled glass back to his side, offering the glass to Harry before he explained, "My apologies for laughing at your thought, sire: but you have not lost your mind nor are you in any danger of harm. Here, more than anywhere else, is where you are safest. Better here than that prison of a residence where those mortals who dared to call themselves your relatives lived."

"How…" Harry began, taking a drink from the glass and, as soon as he did, he felt a strong liking for the contents flooding his senses along with a feeling like a cure-all spell had been cast on him as his headache, his sickness and even his weakness all fled from his body. Downing the contents of the glass, Harry wiped his lips before he asked, "How did you know what I was thinking? And…could you tell me what was in this delicious mix of yours?"

"To the first," Cassius answered, "I knew of your thought processes because I am your Maker, sire: I will always be able to read your thoughts unless you ask me not to and communicate with you telepathically. As to what I have just fed you, it was not a potion or elixir of any sort: it was simply a well-refrigerated and preserved glass of Eurasian Countess, 1642: a vintage if I ever knew one."

"Wine?" asked Harry, but once again, Cassius laughed before he shook his head.

"No, sire," he answered, parting his lips and, as he did, Harry's eyes widened with horror and shock as he saw two pearly-white fangs protruding from under the man's top lip: he was…a vampire! "Blood."

"Blood?" asked Harry, looking to the glass before he asked, "But…I liked it…and you kneel before me…and this coffin…oh Merlin: am…am I…"

"Yes, sire," Cassius answered, his fangs apparently retracting into their sheaths as he added, "You, thanks to the immortal touch I have given you, have become a vampire like me: but no ordinary vampire. Through events that I shall explain to you in due time, you have become the newest Crimson Prince, the one, true Lord of Vampires!"

"Prince?" asked Harry, slipping his finger into his mouth where, sure enough, he then felt two sharp points where his canines were meant to have been. "Me? How…why did you…I don't remember…anything! What's wrong with me, Cassius?"

"Nothing, sire," Cassius replied.

"Stop calling me that!" Harry snapped, a hiss escaping him with his words as he glared at Cassius, who shrank back like a werewolf before silver, "My name is Harry Potter!"

"And…would it make you better to be called such?"

"Yes!"

"Very well, Harry," Cassius replied, keeping his distance as he looked at the iciness in Harry's glare, "As I was saying…Harry, nothing is wrong with you; you are simply experiencing the Fugue State of your transformation: one night soon, you shall sleep and the dreams shall reveal all behind your transformation's process. For now, know that you are safe and that I am here in my duty as your Maker and your servant."

"But…" Harry began, massaging his throat as he'd actually been intimidated to hear the snarl escape him when he'd snapped at Cassius; clearing his throat once more, he asked, "If…if you're my Maker, then…why are you also my servant? I've researched vampires at school and in any case of a Changing, the Maker is the only one with the power to overrule a figure of authority in a Clan."

"That is normally true, Harry," Cassius agreed, summoning a chair from somewhere Harry hadn't seen before he explained, "However, in this instance, my turning of you and bringing out the spirit that shall become the Crimson Prince has brought consequences courtesy of the Council. It was their decree that, while I am your Maker, I shall earn my forgiveness and absolution of their ways by serving you as your right-hand, your mentor and, should you ask it, your friend."

"And…who are the Council?"

"Three of the most powerful vampires within our kinsmen's ranks," Cassius explained, taking a seat before he handed Harry another glass of the vintage blood, which, to Harry's _slight_ surprise, he drank without a second glance. "Count Victor, Countess Arianna and Count Elrond: they are older than most other vampires in the Clans and, for the past eleven decades, they have been watching and waiting for your arising."

"But…why me?" asked Harry, his strength growing inside him thanks to the blood: he didn't like that it was blood he was drinking to grow stronger, but he didn't want to go back to that sickening feeling, so it wasn't like he had much of a choice either. "How…how exactly am I this…this Crimson Prince you said I am?"

"That is for you to recall, Harry," Cassius replied, watching as Harry then explored his own body: he was dressed in a set of navy-blue silk pyjamas and seemed to be relatively better-looking than before. As he watched his young charge and future ruler, Cassius continued, "What I am about to tell you will frighten you, Harry, but it is why you must remember the reasoning behind becoming the Crimson Prince yourself and, once you do, I will explain further why I am now your servant and ally to the end."

"I've woken up in a coffin with a vampire feeding me blood of some noblewoman," Harry chuckled, handing the glass back to Cassius as he added, "Who tells me he's Made me into a vampire myself and that I'm apparently some sort of Prince among the Vampires. I doubt there's anything you could say to surprise me now, Cassius…but feel free to try."

"As you wish," Cassius replied, giving Harry a wolfish grin as he explained, "Then you won't have a problem believing this: my Making you and turning you into the Crimson Prince, though you don't remember it exactly, you were _willing _to become my dark-son. You _wanted_ to be a vampire, Harry and you didn't scream or cry out once when I killed you as a human."

Silence filled the chamber for a long and somewhat awkward moment before Harry, gulping down nothing but air that had gotten stuck in his chest, looked to Cassius with eyes of horror and disbelief, "What did you just say?"

"I said you asked for this, Harry," Cassius explained, his words as soft and calm as ever, "The reasons are yours to rediscover, but the end result is what you see now: you are reborn into the world of the Nightwalkers and the Lords of Eternal Shadow. Now that you have woken and you seem to be recovering from your ordeals, I am here to obey your every command and serve your every whim, Harry. As is every other vampire be they Ghoul, Daywalker or Elite; all will kneel before you; all will obey you and none will challenge you."

Testing his limbs, Harry slowly climbed out of the coffin that he'd been lying in, his legs feeling a little tingly with pins and needles, but, after a few steps and with help from the blood in his system, he felt much better.

Taking a few moments to wander around the room, Cassius watching him all the while, Harry then took several deep breaths before he asked, "So, I know you've probably already explained all this to me already, but can you give me the details of my new life? Like what powers will I have now and how about the basic vamp-stuff like sunlight and garlic and stuff like that?"

To Harry's surprise, Cassius gave a half-hearted laugh before he answered, "Actually, Harry, you haven't asked about these things yet: as I said, your turning was a willing one and you didn't even cry out. All you asked for before I turned you was…well, all you asked for was the means to show your enemies what you were really made of. Your bloodlust and your dark spirit: these things are things in a human that I've never seen before and they were what drew me to you before I turned you."

"All right," Harry nodded, still massaging his neck as he couldn't help but wonder why he wasn't marked on the neck either; to distract himself from his train of thought, Harry asked, "So…what can I do now? What are my limits?"

"You are now faster and stronger than humans," Cassius explained, smirking as he knew Harry's question that the boy wanted to ask, "And that also applies to magically speaking as well as physically: as you may guess, you also have a strong affinity with shadows. Elites and the Clan leaders are the only ones with these powers: the power of Nethermancy or Shadow Manipulation. You also have a strong connection to the storm and the beasts of the earth while holding a strong compulsive edge that manifests itself in hypnotism and the art of illusions."

"What about things that Mug…sorry, I guess it's _humans_ now, but what about their myths?" asked Harry, a little impressed with the level of power he held. "I mean, can I shapeshift or will I need an invitation to enter a home or what?"

"The invitational clause of a vampire's lifestyle is one that only applies to Ghouls," Cassius explained, holding a hand up to silence Harry as though he anticipated the next question, "A ghoul is the lowest level on the vampire hierarchy: most newbloods are considered ghouls unless they're personally turned by an Elite like myself or the Council or you, Harry. Above them, we have the Daywalkers, who do exactly what they say: these are vampires who resemble the human superhero Blade: they walk in the daylight and are considered our scouts, messengers and the majority of our warriors in the world."

"So I would be classed as a Daywalker if it wasn't for this Prince thing of mine?"

"Yes," Cassius answered, linking his fingers as he explained, "However, despite their namesake, Daywalkers are _not_ immune to the power of the sun: no vampire is. A Ghoul would do the a-typical bursting into flames and turning to dust thing of mortal legend, but we Elites as well as the Daywalkers find ourselves weakened powerfully-speaking by the sunlight. If it's overcast or raining, we don't suffer as much, but in direct sunlight, we feel the draining power of the light pulling at us and, without blood to keep our strength up, we would become shut-down after about 6 or 7 hours in the sun."

"So I _can_ go out in the sunlight, but I need to watch how I act and how much time passes," Harry nodded, sniffing once before he added, "Got it: anything else? I mean, what about crucifixes? Garlic? The Old Stake Through the Heart?"

"Some vampires are rather partial to crucifixes," smirked Cassius, before he rolled up the sleeve of his coat and revealed a black crucifix tattooed onto his skin, his explanations then continuing as he told Harry, "Garlic just gives us bad breath and, as for the old stake through the heart, it would have to be a pretty thick-set stake."

"So we can't die that way?"

"Oh yes," Cassius answered, "But our skin is too thick for just the typical lunging of a small piece of wood: however, if we were _thrown_ or somehow found ourselves falling to a pit of spikes and they pierced our hearts, _then_ we would die. So too would we die if we found ourselves in the path of the element known as Fiendfyre; but a small piece of wood? No; a simple thrusting of a flaming torch? Nope; a piece of silver? Maybe if we were Lycans, but _not_ in any other cases."

"And…what about what I said before?" asked Harry, "Shapeshifting?"

"We can shapeshift into animals and take on the appearances of other humans," Cassius explained, before he drew himself to his full height as he added, "But again, the power to do so is an Elite-level power: Daywalkers and Ghouls can do the basic human-to-bat transformation, but that's it. As you may also guess from certain mortal transcripts, we're also endowed with psychic gifts: telepathy, telekinesis, pyrokinesis and a strong mental dominative ability."

"Wow," Harry laughed, "So I guess I've become pretty powerful now, huh?"

"Exactly," Cassius nodded, turning away from Harry before he went to a black-wood wardrobe at the far end of the room; opening the doors, the vampire elder removed a suit of black leather clothes that looked both stylish and comfortable. Setting them down on top of the still-open coffin, Cassius then added, "Now, since you seem to be able to move all right, perhaps I could give you a tour of the Citadel, sire?"

"Cassius…" groaned Harry, but once again, his Maker held up his hand to stall the questions.

"You are the Crimson Prince now, Harry," Cassius explained, moving to the door of Harry's room before he added, "Like it or not, people are going to see you as a figure of ultimate authority now. However, when we're away from the Council, I promise you that I will limit my addressing you as sire to the halls and for business purposes."

"I guess I have to accept that," Harry sighed, looking over the clothes that had been picked out for him before he added, "Could you wait outside while I change, Cassius?"

As Cassius nodded, a smile then touched his lips before he added, "I know it may scare you that your turning was a willing one, Harry, but I can offer you one piece of condolence from this."

"What?" asked Harry, shedding the pyjamas that he was wearing as he went to get dressed in his new attire.

"I wouldn't have left you where I found you even if I _hadn't_ turned you," Cassius explained, opening the door as he added, "Humans like those three aren't even worthy to be served to our prisoners: so, even if you disagree, I'd like to think of it as giving you the freedom you've always wanted. And, on my honour, I vow that I shall not leave your side for anything and help you master each and every one of your powers until you not only become the Prince, but the most powerful vampire since…well since the First Princes of old."

Harry didn't reply straight away; it was only when Cassius closed the door to his room that a smile touched the lips of the new vampire prince before he whispered to the darkness around him;

"In that case, thank you Cassius."

_**Blood and Honour**_

Given his new kinsmen's affinity and preference for the shadows, Harry wasn't all that surprised to learn that the Edoc'sil Citadel was located on an Unplottable island in the far northern areas of the world above the Arctic Circle. The exact location, as he learned, was a magically-shrouded island that was only accessed by personal invitation or by Veiling to the island.

When Harry asked about Veiling, Cassius explained that the vampire affinity of Nethermancy gave them the ability to also step into the shadows and use them to move faster than the human eye across the surface of the world. It was also because of Veiling that the more advanced powers of Nethermancy were discovered allowing Elites and the Higher Ranks – like Harry and the Council members – to create and alter the very fabrics of reality with little more than shadow manipulations.

Like he'd said in Harry's chambers, Cassius promised the young prince that he would teach him everything about being a Nethermancy Master and, pretty soon, he would have the shadows themselves as his servants and weapons.

Though he was yet to recall what had led to his transformation and why he'd been so willing, Harry felt a modicum of worry worm its way into his chest when Cassius mentioned using something as a weapon.

Throughout the Citadel, vampires and the odd human all inclined their heads to Cassius before the vampires caught sight of Harry and, like wolves to the Alpha, they dropped to one knee, baring their throats to him in submission. Though he'd been a _little_ uneasy about being the master of others, there was a part of Harry that couldn't help but _like_ how they were treating him.

In the meantime, Cassius gave Harry the full tour of the Citadel: the island's main complex was divided into three separate buildings: the largest of which acted as the residence of the Crimson Prince and his guests while the other two were used for the Council and their Clan members. The central building was known as _Bludhaven _and it was here that Harry and him alone would reside after the coronation. The only reason that there were other vampires and humans wandering around the place was from the orders of the Council to act in his stead and prepare his estate for its reawakening.

The other two buildings, known respectably as the Halls of Racalud, were places where the Council would reside and meet with Harry after the coronation while any guests to the island would also be brought here. In these buildings were the archives/libraries of the Clans as well as training halls, a grand ballroom and, of course, the Council's Meeting, Judgment and Execution Chambers.

As for _Bludhaven_, this was a hall of residence and spirit and it showed it with its own private library, which Harry made a note to add some of his more human-brought tomes to, as well as thirteen different chambers for residence, a dining hall, a second ballroom that could only be used with his permission and, finally, much to his surprise, a greenhouse and training chamber complete with a full armoury.

The greenhouse surprised him until Cassius explained that it was tendered by their human servants, known simply as the Blood Guard to the vampires: when Harry asked about these Guardians, Cassius explained it simply by asking, "Well…where else would we get our food source from?"

Whether it was because he had drunk blood himself or because of his dark spirit that Cassius had mentioned, Harry didn't know, but _something_ about Cassius' words should have sounded alarming to him and yet, he didn't care.

After being given the full tour, Harry was surprised most of all when, as he returned to his room to regain what little of his strength he had lost with his turning, he was met by a swoosh of wings and, before he could react, a familiar pair of bronze eyes looked at him from behind a mask of now-black feathers.

"H-Hedwig?" asked Harry, extending his hand to the creature before him: it certainly wasn't an owl anymore. In fact, it looked like a cross between a phoenix and a falcon: while the black feathers were sleek and smooth to the touch, Harry would later learn that they could become hard and sharp and used as actual weapons of black magic. The claws of this beast had also changed and were now curved with a serrated edge and a sharp beak beneath the bronze eyes, which looked out at the world with a cold indifference.

Behind Harry, upon hearing his dark-child's cry of exclamation, Cassius entered and, when he saw the creature, he gasped before he whispered, "A Midnight Phoenix: I had only heard stories of them."

"A _What _Phoenix?" asked Harry, turning to Cassius, who seemed to actually cower before the dark sovereign with the apparently-legendary creature on his shoulder.

"A Midnight Phoenix," Cassius explained, "They're like the polar opposite and therefore outcast of Phoenix-kind because, unlike normal phoenixes, Midnight Phoenixes, as well as their close relations of Twilight Phoenixes, bond to _Dark_ Wizards. Their tears heal only their masters while they cause a slow, agonising torment of pain and nightmares to others and their song can do the same: either soothe or break the minds of their opponents. Like a phoenix, the Midnight Phoenix also uses Flash-Veiling, which is like a dark fire that burns around them sending them to and from locations."

"Wow," Harry gasped, looking to the phoenix on his shoulder before he asked, "Did…did my change do this?"

"It must be," Cassius answered, noticing then how Hedwig was apparently trying to brush against Harry's lip; narrowing his eye, Cassius then added, "Sire…call me a crazed son of the night, but I think it…she wants you to…to drink her blood."

"What?" asked Harry, but his question was answered when Hedwig trilled in response. "Are…are you sure, girl?"

Another trill was his response before Hedwig moved along his arm; with a gulp, Harry looked over at Cassius before he took a deep breath and, opening his mouth, he let his fangs show themselves. At the same time, Hedwig dipped her head and seemed to wait for her master's bite: with another quick gulp, Harry bent his head over hers and gently nipped at her neck.

There was no cry of pain or fear from Hedwig: in fact, she only opened her beak to sing a strangely-soothing song that echoed through the room as Harry drunk her blood: it was hot and seemed to sing with magic and wonder and, with every gulp, it was like a wave of strength and ferocity ran over Harry.

Suddenly, just as Harry lifted his head from his familiar, his head suddenly exploded with raw fire and light that swam behind his eyes; Hedwig's song also seemed to echo with the pain, causing Harry to stagger before he fell to the ground, Cassius' strong arms being the only things stopping him from harming himself. The last thing that Harry heard was a voice, more beautiful and more musical than any song, whisper through the haze of shadow to him;

'_Do not fear, my little prince…it is time for you to know all…_'

**And there it is: Chapter 1 of my newest Dark Harry story and change is the order of the day: what has caused Hedwig to change and what has her blood unlocked in Harry?**

**Plus, how will those outside the vampire nations react when they hear the Boy-Who-Lived is now the Boy-Who-Rules?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Why did Harry offer himself to Cassius? What could have spawned such a darkness in our hero that he forsakes his humanity? All will be revealed; plus, Harry's friends hear of his disappearance and there are mixed reactions…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Cassius Deneuve is an OC, but to best picture his image, go and look up 'The Count' from BBC's Young Dracula: all rights to the original creator;**

**AN 2: Hedwig's new form is a pretty common idea, but to best picture it, imagine a black Zapdos – look it up for those who don't know the name – and simply smooth out the spiked feathers for her normal form;**

**AN 3: Any ideas for a new name for Hedwig are welcome: the one I choose gets the next chapter dedicated to them;**


	2. Death of A Saviour

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic

Harry/OC

Neville/Hermione

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Guest: Because I chose to have it this way; the idea that the one who turned him is his pairing is a fairly old one, so I decided to twist things a bit;**

**T4: An interesting idea, but sadly not the one I've gone with; thanks for the suggestion, though;**

**StormyFireDragon: You honour me with that, Storm: I hope you enjoy this story as much as the others;**

**Fiferguy: Not as a name, but that could be an interesting idea for a V-Magic spell;**

**PreetSalvatore: We have a winner: as soon as I read the suggestion, it was the one;**

**Netherman14: A bit cheesy, don't you think?**

**WhiteElfElder: An interesting suggestion and a good question; you'll just have to keep reading to find out your answer;**

**ALSO: As promised, this chapter is dedicated to PreetSalvatore for their winning entry to the 'Hedwig's new name' suggestion reviews; it seemed to fit nicely and keep the beauty of our favourite owl at the same time;**

"_My Making you and turning you into the Crimson Prince, though you don't remember it exactly, you were willing to become my dark-son. You wanted to be a vampire, Harry and you didn't scream or cry out once when I killed you as a human."_

_Silence filled the chamber for a long and somewhat awkward moment before Harry, gulping down nothing but air that had gotten stuck in his chest, looked to Cassius with eyes of horror and disbelief, "What did you just say?"_

Chapter 2: Death of A Saviour

**5 Weeks Ago…**

"How did you get there? When you were just there…and now you're there!"

"What is he talking about, Harry?" asked Hermione, apparently playing the same game she'd been playing all year.

"Don't know," Harry shrugged before he looked to the wounded Weasley with the horrified look on his face as he asked, "Honestly, Ron, how can someone be in two places at once?"

The two Gryffindor friends laughed before Harry moved off to his bed, aware of Hermione watching him warily while Ron had gone from confused to a look of estranged suspicion. Before the young Gryffindor managed to get to his bed, the red-head then asked, "You did something, didn't you? And now Black's going to be all right."

"I have _no_ idea what you're talking about," Harry replied, more than aware of Ron's lack of subtlety when it came to telling secrets.

However, in secret, Harry was also angry at his so-called _best friend_ because of the fact that he'd been so _thick_ as to ignore the extended lifespan of an apparently common-or-garden rat. A boy from a seven-child family and a lineage of magic that traced back several generations and yet not one of them had been so aware of the Animagus amongst them.

Because of that ignorance, Harry had nearly lost his family, _again_, tonight had it not been for Hermione's Time Turner and the advice of Professor Dumbledore.

As he lay down on his pillow, shutting the curtains around his bed, a little voice seemed to whisper from deep inside Harry;

'This isn't the first time he's nearly cost you…why do you continue to put up with him? He's always keeping you away from your true potential and trying to insist that _he_ is your best friend. Yet he upsets your true friend, looks at you with a seething emotion when you learn you're a Parseltongue and tries to bathe in the limelight even though it wasn't him that Sirius was after.'

"Ron's an idiot," Harry whispered, taking off his glasses as he looked out to the shining moon, a part of him also worried for Remus as he added, "But he's still my friend."

'Are you so sure about that?'

_**Blood and Honour**_

**Present Day**

Caught in the embrace of his memory waves as he was, Harry could only feel a sense of shock worm its way inside him as he thought about these flashbacks.

'Ron _is_ an idiot,' he thought to himself, the images flashing before his eyes like a bad television signal, 'But I didn't realise at the time how far he was willing to go to get his answers…I remember…'

_**Blood and Honour**_

**3 Weeks Ago…**

"Dad's going to try and get tickets for the Quidditch World Cup; I'll call you if he succeeds, now that I know how to use a fellytone."

"A _telephone,_ Ronald," Hermione scolded him, earning a glare from the red-haired Weasley as they made their way through the barrier and back to the Muggle world. "Honestly, you should be the one to take Muggle Studies if you can't even pronounce it."

"Too much work," Ron grumbled before Hermione said her goodbyes and Harry left Ron's side to find his relatives; however, just as he pushed through the throngs of people leaving and boarding the trains, Harry suddenly found himself catching sight of the Weasley brood, none of them apparently having noticed him.

Finding a clear point in the crowds, Harry tried looking for any sign of Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia, but, as he looked around, time itself seemed to stand still as he heard Ron's voice, "Stupid know-it-all Mudblood: I can't wait to get my hands on her and show her where her kind belongs."

"We can't do that until Professor Dumbledore has the opportunity to kill Sirius and leave Harry alone," Ginny added, the mention of Harry's only true family making the Golden Prince's blood run cold as he listened, thankfully hidden by the crowds, "Once that's done, I just have to keep dosing him with attraction, jealousy and obedience potions and he'll be _begging_ me to be his wife."

"Now Ginny," Mrs Weasley remarked, her voice almost as loud as the whistles of the trains around them, "You know that Harry first has another role to play; otherwise, what good will a strong-willed Harry be against you? He needs to be weak and broken and, thanks to Albus' plans, we know he won't be able to last the summer without worrying about his friends."

"Friends," laughed Ron, "He has no idea…"

Whatever else was going to be said was cut off by the nearest train's whistle echoing through the train station, but Harry had heard enough:

He couldn't get out of King's Cross fast enough and he didn't even react when Uncle Vernon complained about keeping decent people waiting for nobodies like him.

His world had well and truly fell apart…

_**Blood and Honour**_

**2 Weeks Ago…**

7 Days;

That was how much time had passed and, in that time, Harry's emotions hadn't calmed down even once;

He'd considered sending a letter to Sirius and telling him about what he'd heard, but every time he tried, something cropped up and distracted him from his tasks. On top of that, Vernon and Petunia seemed to repeat their cold demeanours from two summers back and not only lock Harry in his room save for chores and using the bathroom, but they also locked Hedwig's cage and, when Vernon did the deed, he warned Harry of the fate if _that bloody pigeon_ made any noise.

A fate involving the wrong end of a double-barrelled executioner to be exact.

So, on top of the fear, worry and rage that he felt from what he had heard in King's Cross, Harry also felt hatred seep into his heart at his relatives and, not for the first time did he _wish_ that the rumours about Sirius were true. Maybe then he could use his godfather as a means to get back at everyone that got in his way.

What _really_ got under Harry's skin about the betrayals and lies he'd just had his eyes opened to most of all, though, was that the progenitor of the manipulations, lies and betrayals was a man that he had believed he could trust with his life. Even after everything he had risked in trying to protect something that said master manipulator valued and loved most of all, Harry couldn't believe that his own headmaster was the source of all this.

And yet, after seven days, as the sun went down and the sounds of a dinner party going on downstairs – Uncle Vernon's newfound means of getting the big money deals for his firm – Harry also had the time to consider that thought: everything _he'd_ risked and yet, each and every time, Dumbledore had _coincidentally_ been away.

The Stone: Harry had saved it and Dumbledore had apparently just turned up in time from London to pull Voldemort off him.

The Chamber: Dumbledore getting himself suspended and, even after fifty years, not even bothering to consider the possibility of asking Hagrid about the Chamber or even bothering to protect the students.

And more than that: hiring Remus, a werewolf, yes, but an old friend of Harry's parents too, almost as though he was trying to fuel Harry's fire. Then there were the Dementors around the grounds: twice-before they had attacked him and yet Dumbledore did _not_ even bother trying to help or send them away.

Instead, he'd _let_ the Minister convince him that it was for the betterment of the student body and the innocents of Hogsmeade that the Dementors were on patrol.

Then, last but not least, there was something that had been eating away at Harry like a horde of locusts feasting on his resolve: Sirius had said that he and Wormtail had switched Secret Keepers and that only a few of them had known.

What _exactly_ happened that night, Sirius didn't say: but Harry couldn't help but wonder why his godfather, a man who was clearly willing to risk his life to clear his name and protect his godson, would go running after Wormtail like a reckless fool?

Why hadn't he taken Harry away instead of _letting_ Hagrid take him from the wreckage?

Why hadn't Dumbledore, the Chief-fucking-Warlock of the Wizengamot, fought to get Sirius a trial?

'Why?' whispered the cold voice that had spawned inside Harry for seven days now, 'Because you know that he wants you alone: why else would Troll Brain suggest that Sirius is to die before anything can be born from this.'

'Yes,' Harry thought in agreement, 'That _has_ to be it…but what can I do? It's not like my revenge and the means to get it are just going to drop in my lap!'

"Oh, I wouldn't say that."

Harry turned on the spot as the slick, noble-toned voice spoke from behind him; when he saw the man in the dark clothes standing by his window, Harry's eyes narrowed as he looked to his wand before he asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm a friend, young wizard," the man replied, brushing a lock of black hair away from his eyes, "A friend with the means to give you your revenge…and more."

Harry didn't know why, but his aggression towards this stranger seemed to ebb away before he moved to the door and, confirming the locked status of his prison, he smirked before he turned his emerald eyes on the ice-blue eyes of the man standing there.

"Tell me more…"

_**Blood and Honour**_

**Present Day**

With a startled gasp, Harry opened his eyes to the once-familiar sights of his new chambers within Bludhaven, the eyes of his phoenixean familiar watching him as he rose from his position and, turning to face the still-vigilant form of Cassius Deneuve, he whispered, "I remember; you were there in my room."

"Yes," Cassius answered, checking his young sire over before he adjusted Harry's coat before he explained, "I sensed your bloodlust when I left my own residence even though we were several miles from one another. By the time the sun had gone down, I was outside your home and could smell the rage and hatred that you sought to bring down upon your enemies. I knew it could have unforeseen circumstances in turning a child, but I couldn't ignore the blackness, the _demonic_ fire that burned in your soul."

"But that was two weeks ago," Harry remarked, shaking his head as he asked, "What's been going on in that time?"

"After I gave you the full explanations about me and what I was," Cassius explained, speaking just as calmly as he had done back in Privet Drive, "You didn't ask the questions you have already; you just asked me to do what I had promised. To give you your revenge and the means to take it: you weren't scared, you weren't afraid and you wouldn't regret it. So, in the manner of our kind, I bit you, drained you to the point of death and then fed you my blood, thereby becoming your Maker as well as giving you life anew. After that, I brought you to the Council to present you as my new charge, but that was when your body truly embraced the transformation and, from within you, the dark soul of the Crimson Prince emerged and bonded with you, your magic and your soul."

"And this bonding is why I'm so powerful?"

"Precisely," nodded Cassius, watching as Harry nicked at his wrist before feeding Hedwig some of his blood to complete their own bonding: when he fed the phoenix his blood, Harry's green eyes actually seemed to become enveloped in black sclera save for the cold, deathly green shade of his irises.

For a moment, there was silence before Hedwig opened her beak once more and, in a burst of black shadows that, just as Cassius had described, wrapped around her like flames, her magic seemed to fly from her feathered form and enter Harry's heart, leaving no lasting damage, though the black sclera of Harry's eyes did remain for a while afterwards.

When the shadow fires died down, Harry nodded once before he whispered, "I understand."

"Understand what, Harry?" asked Cassius, watching as Harry held out his arm for the Midnight Phoenix to stand on.

Turning to face his Maker, Harry smirked before he explained, "The name Hedwig was one I gave her and she accepted: but her magical name is now known to me through the bond she has shared with me. She is really known as…Neoma."

"The New Moon," Cassius whispered, nodding as he indicated the phoenix on Harry's shoulder, "Appropriate for a Midnight Phoenix, I suppose: anyway, as I was saying, after the spirit became one with you, the Council charged me as your vassal, mentor and main ally. The Clan that I head as an Elite is now your own private force of warriors and servants: all I have, I now bestow upon you, Harry. This is the price I must pay for unknowingly and untraditionally blooding the vessel of the Crimson Prince."

He said this last part as Harry opened his mouth to argue against the point; with the explanation done, Harry sighed before he nodded once, "I suppose I have no real choice but to accept this, then: and you're right about not leaving me where you found me, Cassius. Personally, I won't be truly satisfied until I feed on the blood of those three mongrels myself…and maybe we can bottle their blood for a special occasion?"

"Are you saying you wish to hunt tonight, Sire?" asked Cassius, his answer coming when Harry turned his eyes on the elder vampire, the black sclera in those eyes showing once more as he answered him.

"I don't _wish _it, Cassius…I _demand_ it!"

_**Blood and Honour**_

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione Granger had seen or heard a word from her closest friend and, by now, she was actually getting worried.

It wasn't that there could have been a logical explanation for Harry's lack of contact – maybe he was on holiday or busy with homework or trying to find a way to help Sirius – but instead, it was more that Hermione's worry was stemmed from the way that certain parties had watched Harry at the end of term.

Most notably, the Weasley brood and their ilk;

Truth be told, Hermione had always been a _little_ sceptical about what the meaning was behind Harry's friendship with the red-heads: he'd once explained about how he'd first met Ron and, in that instance, Hermione had smelled another rat besides the one that was revealed as the betrayer of Harry's family.

She had travelled on the Hogwarts Express for three years now and, in that time, Hermione couldn't actually explain one moment where the train had _ever_ been full and, come to think of it, she also couldn't remember meeting Ron in passing before she'd seen him in Harry's compartment. Then there had been how Harry had found the platform itself: even though she was Muggleborn and her parents were non-magicals, Hermione had been told by Professor McGonagall about how to get onto Platform Nine-And-Three-Quarters without drawing attention to herself and yet, when Harry had been lost, Mrs Weasley's loud voice had nearly revealed the existence of their world to Muggles while helping him out at the same time.

Then there were other little…titbits of mystery that Hermione felt she couldn't ignore: like how Ron just _happened_ to perfectly use a charm he couldn't perform in class just when he _needed_ to seem like the hero. Not to mention how one of the challenges guarding the Stone had been a chess set – his _greatest_ skill – and, on top of all that, there was how he had challenged Hermione at every turn and yet did everything he could to stay close to Harry.

In fact, the only times that Ron seemed to have switched off more than his brain was whenever it was _him_ that was the centre of attention – Sirius' apparent attack on the tower to name but one moment – or if he could stand in Harry's spotlight as the _best mate to the Boy-Who-Lived_.

Merlin, Hermione _hated_ that expression just as much as Harry did.

In fact, if the idiot had _any_ clue about what he was doing, he only ever showed it when he tried to break the world record for fastest meal consumption or most-annoying-facts-about-Quidditch-in-a-single-moment.

And there was how he _always_ badgered Hermione about copying her work while keeping Harry distracted so it made him look smarter just because Harry also needed help.

The truth of it was that Harry didn't need help: Hermione had always seen Harry as a great wizard and in more ways than simply quoting books and being the walking encyclopaedia that people said Hermione was. He had power: he'd shown it not only in taming and speaking to snakes, but also defeating Voldemort on _three_ separate occasions, facing off against a nest of Dementors _and_, to add salt to the wounds that would be felt by the idiot when he learned of this, Harry could also cast a fully-fledged Patronus, tame a wild Hippogriff and, oh yes, draw Godric Gryffindor's legendary sword from within the Sorting Hat.

But now, after three weeks where Harry may as well have been persona non grata to his friends, Hermione felt worried and a little anxious about how her best friend – her _real_ best friend – was doing. She'd tried sending a letter, both in the magical and mundane ways, and both times they'd been returned quickly and rather forcefully.

So, if she couldn't speak to Harry and inquire about his day-to-day life and how things were now that Sirius was…wherever he was, then Hermione didn't know what she could do.

'Maybe,' she couldn't help but think as the sun slowly descended on the world, 'I can talk with someone who can; after all, Harry and The Git aren't the only Gryffindors I know.'

Taking a pen and parchment from her bag, Hermione began to write…

_**Blood and Honour**_

Ron Weasley thought that his day couldn't get any better;

Granger was out of the way, his Dad had managed to secure tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, the Death Eater was on the run, the werewolf was crawling away in his own crap and, oh yes, Harry was soon to become more than just his best mate…whether he wanted to or not.

It was a pretty good plan on the part of the headmaster, of course: keep Harry out of the loop and make him feel as weak and inferior as…well, as Longbottom and slowly but surely turn him into the warrior and martyr that freaks like him were meant to be. Don't let him get too powerful and don't let him make the wrong kind of friends – which, in Ron's deluded mind, was _anyone_ that wasn't him – and keep him away from finding out the truth about his legacies, fortunes and abilities.

They'd already had one close call when Harry had discovered he was a Parseltongue and able to draw the Sword of Gryffindor from the Hat, but thankfully, the dark-haired, obviously-Dark-Wizard wannabe was so naïve that he handed over the blade and _never_ spoke snake language again after believing it was a dark wizard.

Of course, Ron only cared that the time would come for Harry to award him with monetary and fortune-based riches and, when he became Harry's brother-in-law and uncle to Harry's kids…well, there'd be no need for the dark wizard, would there?

It was _obvious_ that Harry was becoming a Dark Wizard;

After all, how else would he have destroyed You-Know-Who twice and managed to slay a Basilisk while surviving death on three different occasions?

Not to mention how chummy he was getting with Black;

Well, accidents would happen…

It was just a matter of time.

_**Blood and Honour**_

"Well, isn't this an interesting turn of events?"

"How do you mean, Harry?" asked Cassius as the duo stepped out from the shadows across the street from Privet Drive: Veiling, Harry discovered, was an almost-creepy sensation and seemed to make him feel both hot and cold inside when he did it.

And yet, despite the temperature-based feelings, the effect was pretty surprising and, as he stood before the house that had caused him hell for so long, a smirk crossed Harry's lips before he asked, "You mean you can't feel that?"

He gestured to the house's exterior before he explained, "There's some kind of magical shield that works against Dark Magic and trouble coming in from outside: guess if we're going to get home in time for _dinner_, we'll have to be a bit…crafty."

"The old-fashioned means, you mean?" asked Cassius, earning a nod from Harry as he lifted his hand and, concentrating hard on the power inside him, he aimed his will and target at one of the plant pots outside the front door.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry smirked when he felt his dark energy connect with the pot, causing it to wobble and rise slowly before, with a swipe of Harry's hand, it smashed clean against the door, earning a roar of fury from the bellowing walrus within as he opened the door.

"WHO DID THAT?" Thundered Vernon, his face purple with rage as he snarled, "DISTURBING NORMAL FOLKS LIKE US? HOW DARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELVES!"

"As you wish," Harry replied, stepping up to the low garden wall before he waved his hand mockingly, "Sorry about the smashed pot, Uncle, but then again, it's better this way: Aunt Petunia always did have a bad sense of taste."

"YOU!" Hissed Vernon, moving out to the garden wall and, unwillingly, doing what Harry wanted as he grabbed the boy by the neck and added, "Get inside before the neighbours see you: where did you get those clothes? Been begging again, boy? Perhaps a lesson is in order."

"I don't think so, Vernon Dursley," Harry growled, crossing the threshold before he stopped playing his game: grabbing Vernon's hand, Harry drove the fist of his other arm into Vernon's flabby gut, his vampiric strength working in his favour as the large Muggle smashed clean through the cupboard under the stairs.

At the same time, Harry turned to face a waiting Cassius before he asked, "Oh, how rude of me: we have guests and I didn't invite them in: Cassius, come in out of the cold; perhaps a _drink?_"

As Cassius entered the house with an ice-cold laugh, Petunia and Dudley made their own presences known, the horse-faced Muggle's eyes wide as she saw her husband splayed out, a trickle of blood trailing down his brow.

"What…what did you do?" asked Petunia, her words then silenced when Cassius turned his ice-blue eyes on her; though she didn't know why, Petunia suddenly fell silent and sat down back in the living room while Dudley, seeing his cousin in such grandeur, went to tackle him…and found himself floating several feet off the ground.

"You think I'll actually _let_ you hurt him?" asked Cassius, earning a thankful nod from Harry as the Crimson Prince moved over to his still-bleeding Uncle.

"How long can you hold him?" asked Harry, earning another cold laugh from Cassius.

"Long enough," Cassius answered, before he released Dudley from his TK hold, causing a loud crash to echo through the house as the large teen nearly broke the floor with his weight, "Whoops; seems I was mistaken."

"Not really," Harry sniggered, using one of his hands to keep Vernon pinned to the ground before he hissed, "Don't move, Vernon: you've got quite the nasty gash there; it'll need cleaning."

"Don't…you…touch…me…freak!"

"Still fighting this, are we?" asked Harry, before he leaned over his Uncle and, lowering his head, he licked at the blood that trailed down from Vernon's head, a look of pure hunger and awe now filling Harry's eyes as he added, "My, my, my; aren't we quite the sugary treat? But then again, what more do you expect from a fat blubber-butt like you?"

"What…what in God's name are you?" asked Vernon, watching as, without much effort, Harry lifted his Uncle from the staircase and pinned him to the wall, a cold smile on his face as he looked to Cassius, who just stepped back to watch the fun.

"I'm afraid I don't believe in a God," Harry chuckled, before glaring at Vernon with his now black-sclera eyes as he added, "But as for what I am, Uncle: that's an easy one. I'm the same thing I've always been in this house: a monster…and I'm _hungry!_"

Then, as Vernon let out a strangled cry, Harry widened his jaws before he sank his fangs right into the flabby folds of Vernon's many chins, Dudley's own screams drowned out as Cassius drank deeply from the younger Dursley.

All the while, Aunt Petunia just sat in the living room without a care in the world;

Like she hadn't heard a single cry…

_**Blood and Honour**_

"Ooh…ugh…I think I've got a stomach ache…"

Cassius laughed as Harry sagged against his coffin, Neoma now perched over his head as the vampire prince massaged his stomach before he added, "Note to self, only choose to drink my sweetened blood if it's either a _really_ hot day or a sweet accompanying dessert."

"Not all blood is as rich and fresh to vampires as mortals would have us believe, Harry," Cassius remarked, watching as Harry rose from the ground and, stroking Neoma's feathers, he listened as his Maker continued, "But you did well for your first hunt: not many new-bloods are so willing to kill on their first try."

"Well, later-on, I might finish the job," Harry reasoned, picking flecks of blood from his fangs as he added, "For now, Petunia can learn what it's like to be a slave for the Daywalkers: she can also be treated as cruelly as they want; as for the extra supplies, send one to each of the Council members as my own welcome present for them."

"Yes, sire," Cassius nodded, leaving Harry alone in his chamber before he turned and made for the Halls of Racalud to restock his new liege-lord's supplies.

Back in the room, however, Harry opened his mind to his familiar before he asked, '_What do you think will come next, my dear? Now that I've sent the message that their saviour is no more; what should I do now?_'

'_You could rebuild your own personal clan, my little prince,_' suggested Neoma, nuzzling her head against Harry's palm as she added, '_Starting with the one whom will serve you best as friend and warrior: as for the other, you may need to speak with your elders before you bring him into the fold._'

'Sirius and Remus?' Harry wondered, letting Neoma perch herself on his shoulder before he asked, 'But how do I convince Sirius to accept the vamp-me and assure myself of Remus' allegiance?'

Looking out towards the waning moon, Harry licked a loose stain of blood from his lips before he sighed as he added to that last thought;

'Especially since Cassius told me himself of how Vampires and Werewolves are ancient enemies…so how can I make sure Remus comes over to my side when, in reality, he's _meant_ to be my enemy?'

**Chapter 2 and Harry has dealt revenge to his first targets, but how can he bring a would-be enemy to his side and keep the peace with his new people?**

**Also, what will Hermione do to try and keep her friendship with Harry?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry meets the Council where a shocking revelation gives him a surprise weapon; plus, Sirius returns and Harry talks about his dilemma with his godfather and Cassius;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: In the last chapter, I said that to best picture Hedwig/Neoma's form, imagine a black Zapdos; if you want a better example, go to Google Images and type in 'black Zapdos' and the perfect image **_**should**_** be the fourth or fifth one on the second row of images;**


	3. The Vampyr Council

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic

**Key Pairings: **Harry/OC; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Ranmaleopard: you'll find the answer to that question at the top of the story in the pairings section;**

**T4: I thought that, hence why I chose it;**

**StormyFireDragon: Uh oh, is your dark side rearing its head again, Storm? Thanks for the kind words of support;**

**BikerSHAM: I know I should have, but I just didn't want to;**

**SinfulOne: Don't worry: it's going to be a female OC;**

**WhiteElfElder: An interesting perspective to take and certainly one I'll consider;**

**PreetSalvatore: Like I said, it seemed to remind us of the beauty and grace of our favourite pseudo-familiar;**

'_Sirius and Remus?' Harry wondered, letting Neoma perch herself on his shoulder before he asked, 'But how do I convince Sirius to accept the vamp-me and assure myself of Remus' allegiance?'_

_Looking out towards the waning moon, Harry licked a loose stain of blood from his lips before he sighed as he added to that last thought;_

'_Especially since Cassius told me himself of how Vampires and Werewolves are ancient enemies…so how can I make sure Remus comes over to my side when, in reality, he's meant to be my enemy?'_

Chapter 3: The Vampyr Council

It was a couple of days before Harry gathered enough of a resolve to meet with Cassius once more and discuss his suggestion about bringing Sirius and Remus into the fold. As he'd expected, Harry _did_ notice that Cassius was a little edgy when the Crimson Prince explained that Remus was a werewolf and, sharing his thoughts with his Maker, Harry also explained how he trusted Remus, but, _if_ the wolf chose his enemies over the boy he'd always seen as a cub, then Harry would deal with it.

As for Sirius, Cassius made a suggestion to speak to a few Daywalkers in the Clan that he led and Harry now commanded – which was simply named as the Clan Deneuve after its Lord – to try and get a hold of Pettigrew and grant Sirius his freedom. As a human, he would be seen as an outsider to the clans, but as a friend and ally of the Crimson Prince, he would also be seen as a man of respect and power.

Of course, the final decision was Harry's, so he told Cassius to go ahead with the plan, but keep him in the loop with regards to how things progressed and inform him of the moment when Sirius was all right to attend the island or meet with Harry in person.

For now, Cassius also met with Harry for one key reason, a reason that, secretly, the new-blooded vampire prince had been waiting for since he'd learned the truth about his blooding and transformation.

The Vampyr Council of Elders was ready to meet with him and officially recognise him as their ruler…

_**Blood and Honour**_

Dressed in clothes of regal origin and with his mind solely focused on the meeting ahead, Harry waited outside the chamber within the Halls of Racalud that was used for the council's meetings. Though he _was_ now the highest authority in the vampire world, Cassius made a suggestion to be rather formal and respectable towards the trio: show them he was their leader while also showing them that he considered himself ready to hear their advice.

While Harry waited outside the halls, he turned his mind to what Cassius had told him about each of the Council members in preparation for this meeting:

Count Viktor Corvinus was, by far, the eldest of the trio and, according to Cassius, he was also the last remaining vampire son who could claim a direct lineage to the first vampire lord and master, Alexander Corvinus. At six hundred and sixty six years old, he was a wise leader, but also a proud, bloodthirsty warrior who took pride in using the silver-infused sword that he kept by his side to slay his enemies.

However, Cassius also warned Harry that Viktor would try to test him mainly for his age and experience as a leader and that was why Harry had to prove that he _was_ the leader and not just a yes-man to the Council. He had to show them his true vampire spirit otherwise they'd just walk over him and look upon him as their equal when he was meant to be their superior.

The second member of the Council, Count Elrond Morgenstern, was the second-eldest member of the Council and also just as ruthless and bloodthirsty as Viktor. At three hundred and thirteen, he was the brute force of the Council's forces when he wanted to be and considered himself to be someone who, like Harry would do once he mastered the powers, was able to tell the shadows to jump and they'd ask how high.

Finally, there was the one that had actually surprised Harry on the Council: Countess Arianna, but, for some reason, Cassius had been a little silent with her surname as he'd said it was a surprise that Harry would understand his silence when he discovered it. She was graceful and showed a prowess beyond most vampire Elites despite her youthful age of one hundred and nine years: she was also the one who had sired Cassius back in the turn of the twentieth century – Cassius then revealing that he was only eighty three in mortal years – and, as his mentor and Maker, she was someone that he hoped Harry would show due respect towards despite this big secret of hers.

'Wonder what this secret could be,' Harry wondered to himself before the click of a lock in front of him diverted his attention back to the moment at hand. As he watched, the large stone doors that led into the Council chambers swung open, admitting him to the room beyond.

Stepping inside the room, Harry felt an air of power overwhelm his senses as, just as he stepped through the door, the room was lit by a circular array of red torches that burned in sockets beneath what looked like stacked seating. The floor of the Council chamber seemed to be made from polished marble decorated with a single blood-red carpet that stretched from the door to the head of the chamber where, as the lights lit up the room, Harry caught his first sights of the three Council members of his new life.

It was pretty easy to recognise Count Viktor as his face held the oldest of the appearances: with slightly grizzled grey hair and cold ice-blue eyes that Harry couldn't help but wonder to be a common factor amongst vampires, he was someone that exuded danger. His skin was as pale as death itself and he had a proud, defined facial structure that looked upon the world with pride and authority.

Dressed in a set of black clothes that wrapped around him like robes save for a long black coat that he wore over the clothes, he seemed to blend into the night like a shadow, yet his eyes never left the floor as he watched Harry approach.

To the left of Viktor, Harry also looked upon Count Elrond for the first time and, just like Viktor, the second Vampire Elder also held an air of pride and authority in his cold hazel-eyed glare. He had raven-black hair that fell almost perfectly around his pale facial structure, his chin holding a pointed appearance that reminded Harry of a nobleman's posture – not to mention how he'd seen Lucius Malfoy for the first time with his pale, pointed face – though the mist-grey clothes and white coat that he wore seemed to contrast the darkness that Harry had expected of a vampire lord like him.

Finally, Harry glanced to Countess Arianna and, for a short second, the near-fourteen year old vampire thought that he was looking at a girl who was around eighteen or nineteen in mortal years. Like her comrades, she too had pale features and deep, intense grey eyes that reminded Harry of cold, hardened steel as well as dark-blonde hair that seemed to curl at the tips.

She was dressed in a long blue gown that was covered by a coat of her own in deep-set blood red, the two colours almost mixing together perfectly and, as Harry looked to the eyes of the Vampire Elder, he couldn't help but notice something about her eyes that was…almost _eerily_ familiar.

As the tension in the room seemed to settle, Arianna dipped her head in acknowledgement of Harry's searching glance before Elrond cleared his throat as he addressed the boy before him, "Welcome to the Halls of Racalud, Harry James Potter: no doubt, you are aware of why we have asked you to meet with us?"

"My Maker explained the situation to me, yes," Harry replied calmly, a part of him noticing Viktor watching him warily: within his mind, Harry _knew_ that the elder lord had probably expected him to bow in acknowledgement of their authority. But, as Cassius had told him, he was to show them that he was willing to heed their advice, but all the while hold superiority over them.

"And…what did Lord Deneuve tell you, Master Potter?" asked Viktor, his tone almost clipped and perfectly-matched by formality.

"He told me of how the Council made him my vassal as punishment for the crime for turning me when the spirits of the night hailed me as the Crimson Prince," Harry answered calmly, standing his ground as he saw the cold eyes of Count Viktor glaring at him, as though he was trying to pierce Harry's mind with his glare alone.

Without hesitation, Harry then continued, "I have already cemented my place as a member of the Vampire race with the deaths of three mortals who were foolish enough to believe that they could squash my potential. I have been lied to, betrayed, stabbed in the back, poisoned, nearly drained of my soul and found myself walking through the shadows of the valley of death: now, through the transformation into the vampire that I have become, I merely seek to show the human world the errors of their ways."

"And how will you do this?" asked Arianna, her voice light-hearted, but holding a cold musical edge like the sound of icicles being struck like chimes.

"By becoming the most powerful vampire since the First Princes," Harry answered, locking his eyes onto Viktor as he added, "And I won't allow _anyone_ to stop me, halt my progress or challenge my power. Whether or not you believe it, I _am_ the Crimson Prince and I will rule our people while being a just, noble and proud leader: I know my age may betray me and make you believe me unworthy of the mantle, but, to paraphrase a famous human expression: frankly, my dear Elders, I couldn't give a shit about what you think of me. Oppose me and I will gladly meet you on the field of battle to prove myself: challenge me and I won't hesitate to kill you! _But_, if you work with me, heed my leadership and my inexperience while offering words of wisdom and advice where they are required, then I can guarantee that you will continue to reap the rewards of loyalty and devotion towards our people."

"And what about the Council?" asked Elrond, trying not to smile as he saw the look of shock and awe in Viktor's eyes, "Where will we stand when you become King?"

"I will still need the Council to aid me in matters concerning our people," Harry explained, rotating his shoulders as he added, "I will also entrust the Council's duties and responsibilities unto them as, in order to acquire my ultimate victory, I am going to strike at the heart of my betrayers and watch as they fall at my feet. Then, just when they think I'm going to save them from the darkness that threatens them, I'll pick them up by their throats, bare my fangs and drain them dry…or make them my slaves, whichever comes first."

"You truly have a dark spirit," Arianna mused, earning a dip of Harry's head in thanks for her words, "Therefore, I, Arianna Estelle Dumbledore do hereby give you my fealty and my warriors to the very end, Your Highness."

"I promise you…" Harry began, before he stopped himself as he looked up to the female Elder before he asked, "Pardon me, Countess, but…did you just say your last name was…_Dumbledore?_"

"Yes," Arianna replied, smiling with an air of mischief in her look as though she'd anticipated Harry's reaction, "The apparently _late_ sister of the so-called great wizard Albus as well as my envoy and ally in the human world, my other brother, Aberforth."

It was then Harry understood why Cassius had asked Harry to look past the secret:

Because, one way or another, the vampire prince had sworn that he would _kill_ Albus for his attempts at manipulation and anyone who allied themselves with him.

As he felt his shock pass over him, Harry gulped before he added, "You…you do know your…_brother_ is one whom I wish my revenge on?"

"And I will help you get it," Arianna replied, before Elrond also swore the fealty of his warriors as Arianna glanced over to Viktor before she asked, "Well, Viktor: is it a unanimous vote of allegiance to our young Vampire of Gryffindor?"

Harry and Viktor locked eyes for a long and awkward moment before the vampire noble lifted his head and, drawing his sword, he held it in front of his face in a salute-like manner before he answered Arianna's question, "I, Viktor Reuben Corvinus, do hereby give you my fealty, my warriors, my services and my knowledge to the very end, Your Highness: something tells me it would be a fool's errand to do otherwise."

"It would," Harry answered, letting his bloodlust rise to emphasise the point, which turned his eyes into the black sclera of the Crimson Prince before he added, "Because I won't allow _any_ vampire in our clans to betray my authority, Viktor…no matter if they're Ghoul, Daywalker _or_ Elite!"

The Council chambers suddenly felt _very_ cold as the three Elders bowed their heads in acknowledgement of their new sovereign's authority before Elrond then explained, "As I understand it, my Prince, we are now less than a fortnight from your fourteenth birthday, is this true?"

"Ten days now," Harry answered, looking to the younger Elder as he asked, "Why? Is this important, Lord Elrond?"

"On that day," Elrond replied, indicating the ceiling above as though emphasising the skies outside, "Our astronomers have told us of a night that is both sacred and unique to our race: the night of the Blood Moon. On that night, the full moon will shine down on the world and be bathed in an eerie red glow that hails a unique turn of events for the world of the dark walkers. Therefore, in commemoration of that night, I propose we have the Coronation Ritual that will endow you with all your powers as the Crimson Prince at midnight on that night."

"Can you tell me anything about the Ritual?" asked Harry, earning looks of curiosity from the Council as he explained, "Cassius told me that you were making preparations, but not about what it involved _exactly_."

"The Ritual will complete your infusion with the powers of the Crimson Prince," Viktor explained, his eyes on Harry as he explained the full situation, "By performing it on the Night of Blood, we enhance the prowess of the rites involved and will also therefore cement your place as the Crimson Prince. Once complete, the power will be known to _all_ vampires and they will recognise you as their one true lord and master; as for what it entails, it is my regret to inform you that we are keeping it a secret for the purpose of tradition. However, I can tell you this much: once you take part in the ritual, you will leave almost everything that was the human Harry behind once and for all."

"Everything?"

"_Almost_ everything," Arianna corrected him, "You will still show emotion and hold certain…ties to those you consider your allies: however, when you become the Crimson Prince, you will also be drawn to the one who will sit at your side come the day: the Princess of Shadows. You may not know them, you may never have met them, but the pull will be there as will the need to be close together: she too will feel the same. You'll also still be able to _slightly_ pass for your old self, which, if I understood your earlier words, sire, will come in handy when observing my human brother and preparing to bring him to meet his own personal Maker."

"Anything else you can tell me?" asked Harry.

Elrond's almost wolfish smile made his blood run cold, before the next words turned the blood in his veins to ice;

"Just this: it's going to hurt…a lot!"

_**Blood and Honour**_

Sirius Black felt like he was officially willing to damn whatever forces guided his hand of fate;

Ever since escaping on Buckbeak and reaching the nearest sanctuary, the Ministry had still insisted on being on his case and hunting him like dogs of old hunting a fox. Worse still, Sirius checked the papers whenever he could and, to his shock and outrage, he found that there were no new mentions of his innocence: it was like Fudge and Dumbledore just hadn't bothered asking Harry and friends for their input.

Of course, by friends, Sirius just meant the bright young witch that was Miss Hermione Granger: her smarts and support for his pup really inspired him. Though he knew that Harry probably didn't see her in such a way, Sirius had a feeling that he was looking at a young Lily and James when he saw how the two stuck together through thick and thin.

As for the other…well, the old expression that said 'Like Father, Like Son' could have been appropriate, though Sirius could twist it to 'Like Master, Like Pet' for the red-headed idiot. When he'd bitten the boy's leg, Sirius had seen, smelled and tasted the vileness in his blood as well as been forced to listen to grumbles when he'd waited for Harry in the Shrieking Shack.

The cries of pain that the boy had let out were real enough…but only when Harry could hear him: at other times, he was grumbling about getting even with Harry and making sure _this Death Eater_ got what he deserved. The outrage that had burned in Sirius could only be beaten back by the rage he felt towards getting revenge on Pettigrew.

If Harry and Hermione _were_ like Lily and James, then Sirius only hoped that the old rumoured myth of history repeating itself _was_ just a myth, because if anything happened to his pup because of that mongrel, then…

"SKREEEE!"

A sharp cry from Buckbeak cut off Sirius' train of thought as the Hippogriff suddenly banked down, his flying patterns slightly skewered while his eyes were filled with panic.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Sirius, trying to keep a-hold of the reins that he'd conjured to help keep the creature steady, "We're not near anything dangerous."

However, instead of trying to give any sort of warning signs, Buckbeak just dived downwards, plunging into the darkness below while, on his back, Sirius just cried out as he thought he was going to hit nothing but the icy waters of the Arctic Circle.

So imagine his surprise when he hit solid ground instead, the only sign of company being an amused voice above him;

"Sorry for the rocky landing, Mr Black…but I must obey the wishes of my Lord."

Sirius then found himself bound and blindfolded, his only sign of free will on…wherever he was being that he was allowed to move and breathe freely and, of course, that he was still alive.

'But for how long?'

_**Blood and Honour**_

After meeting with the Council, Harry took a moment to explore the Halls of Racalud in more detail, though he did stop when he reached a dining hall where, quite literally, he was given a feast fit for a king. The vampires in attendance did nothing to disturb him as he ate and drank from the goblet of blood that was given to him, his isolation giving Harry a chance to think about the surprises of his meeting.

Quite easily, the biggest of the surprises was the revelation that one of the Elders was a relative of the manipulative wannabe-murderer, Albus Dumbledore and, despite their relations, Harry actually still had Arianna's loyalty despite the fact his end goal was to kill, drain and, quite possibly, disembowel her brother.

The other surprise, though this one was more of a dilemma, was the thought of this Night of Blood that was coming up: what did it mean and how was it sacred to the vampires?

In his research back when he was a human, Harry couldn't recall reading about a festival for vampires…or any supernatural creature come to think of it. The mention of the red moon that gave the night its namesake made Harry think that this moon may not be anything more than a lunar eclipse, but, when he'd asked about it, he'd been told by Elrond that it wasn't an eclipse, but a rare sign of nocturnal-based magic clouding the lunar phases of the moon.

Later, with a look at a moon chart, Harry felt like laughing when he saw that the night in question – July 31st – _was_ a full moon and, to make things more ironic, it settled on the second night in the three-night cycle of the full moon.

Though he was vampire-blooded, Harry couldn't help but wonder how such a night would affect Remus as a werewolf and yet, at the same time, a modicum of child-like excitement seemed to take root inside him at the thought of such an entertaining and life-changing night.

The last thought that worked its way into Harry's mind was the thought of the ritual that would officially crown him as the Crimson Prince, especially its aftermath.

Arianna's titbit about the Princess of Shadows was the one thing that Harry couldn't help but wonder about most of all: he'd never really thought about feeling any sort of loving or passionate attachments to anyone and yet, after the ritual, he would _apparently_ be drawn to whoever was destined to sit by his side as his princess and eventual queen.

That meant it could be _anyone_…

Finishing his meal, Harry drained the goblet of its bloody contents before he rose and left the dining hall, one of the Blood Guard then moving to clear away his things as Harry left the Halls of Racalud behind and returned to Bludhaven.

As he made his way up to his room, Harry's senses stopped him in his tracks as a scent of decay and dirt came from the chamber ahead: his own chamber. Feeling a growl rise in his chest, Harry sniffed at the air again, picking up another scent underlying the decaying smell: warm, fresh, _human_ blood as well as the blood of…some sort of creature.

'What's going on here?' he wondered, switching from his sense of smell to his sense of hearing where, beyond the door, he picked up the sound of two heartbeats as well as a sound like…pacing. Hidden amongst the heartbeats and the pacing sounds, Harry also thought he heard a low, soft chirping sound that actually seemed to be tinged with fear and sorrow.

With his mind still wondering about what could be beyond the door, Harry flexed his fingers, feeling his vampire claws extend out of his nails as he approached the door and, pulling at the handle, he opened it slightly and, stepping through, he looked around before he asked, "Who's in here?"

"Harry?"

'That voice!'

The warm, comforting, familiar voice seemed to drop every emotion of rage, anger and aggression that Harry felt as light suddenly flooded the chamber from a torch on the wall, the source of the pacing being none other than Cassius, but there, seated in a chair next to Harry's coffin, a familiar feathery figure flanking him from behind, was none other than the one person Harry wanted to see more than anyone else.

Sirius was sat in the chair, unbound and apparently unharmed: he also looked like he'd been cleaned up as he looked from Harry to Cassius, the elder vampire then holding up his hands with an apologetic look on his face. Without saying a word, he seemed to explain to Harry that _he_ had been the source of the decaying smell that Harry had picked up on before, but, for the moment, his deception could be forgiven as Harry smiled before he turned to a confused and somewhat bedraggled Sirius.

"Hi Sirius," Harry laughed, inclining his head to the feathered form of Buckbeak as he added, "How have you been?"

"How have _I_ been?" asked Sirius, noticing Buckbeak return the bow, which allowed Harry to approach, "What about you, pup? What's been going on with you that…that you turn into…a vampire?"

"It's…a long story," Harry admitted, looking to Cassius before he asked, "What is he doing here? I told you to keep an eye on him and report to me about any discoveries."

"Our scouts sensed the Hippogriff approaching our borders," Cassius explained, the submission in his voice surprising Sirius as he added, "Using our Elite power over beasts, we allowed him to pierce the veil around our island residence and land here on Edoc'sil Isle. I met Mr Black outside and had him cleaned up and brought here to surprise you: I thought you would be pleased, sire!"

"I am," Harry confessed, looking back to Sirius before he asked, "But still…sorry for the rough landing, Sirius: trust me when I say that you're safer here than anywhere else right now."

"Coming from you," Sirius remarked, giving his godson a warm smile as he added, "I believe it…but perhaps you can fill in the blanks, pup: Cassius there explained about what you've become and why he brought me here, but, again, why? What could have been so tormenting and soul-wrenching that you forsake your humanity and willingly _kill_ the Dursleys?"

"Like I said," Harry replied, shedding his coat while Cassius provided a seat for him to sit in, "It's a long story!"

**Chapter 3 and Harry and Sirius are reunited, but what will the Black Lord's reaction be to his vampire pup's news?**

**Also, what will Harry do to make the first move against the world that betrayed him as a human?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Time passes and there's good news for Sirius; plus, it's the Night of Blood and Harry becomes the Crimson Prince through a **_**very**_** painful ordeal where a dark shock is revealed about something inside him: also, Hermione shares unspoken birthday wishes towards Harry by spending it with her friend and Sirius has an offer for Harry to celebrate his own news…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I know that there were a few references in here that people may recognise, so I'll save time and point them out for you:**

**First and foremost, Viktor IS the Viktor from Underworld, but this is NOT a Crossover: it just seemed easier to portray him in that way;**

**Second, Elrond – like Viktor – IS portrayed on the LotR character and actor – Hugo Weaving – so original rights to that one too;**

**The 'Blood Moon' idea is one I used in an old – and now abandoned – story, which can be found in my Den of Delights: it just seemed to be a good way to show vampire celebrations and Harry's final change;**

**And finally, though some of you MIGHT have seen it coming: SURPRISE! Dumb-as-a-door's sister is ALIVE and one of Harry's allies: how about THAT for a twist?**

**Anyway, enjoy the rest of the story…**

**AN 2: Oh, and after getting a review with a pretty…interesting suggestion for the OC, I've put a poll on my profile and I'm putting the pairing's fate in YOUR hands, so cast your vote now…but do remember that this is a Dark Harry and not the a-typical Hero Harry;**


	4. Dark Phoenix Rising

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic

**Key Pairings: **Harry/OC; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**T4: I understand why you probably wouldn't, but it's okay: as for Buckbeak, he's okay – he was the figure behind Sirius when Harry walked into the room; and, as for Remus, you may not like what you're about to read;**

**Ranmaleopard: I don't know…yet;**

**WhiteElfElder: What part of 'this is NOT a Crossover' did you not get? YES, I **_**used**_** Viktor from Underworld, but that does NOT mean this ties in with the Underworld canon events; as for Alexander, since you asked, no, he won't be appearing as this is NOT a Crossover;**

**StormyFireDragon: I think I may be about to upset a few people, Storm, but I hope you enjoy the ritual;**

"_But still…sorry for the rough landing, Sirius: trust me when I say that you're safer here than anywhere else right now."_

"_Coming from you," Sirius remarked, giving his godson a warm smile as he added, "I believe it…but perhaps you can fill in the blanks, pup: Cassius there explained about what you've become and why he brought me here, but, again, why? What could have been so tormenting and soul-wrenching that you forsake your humanity and willingly kill the Dursleys?"_

"_Like I said," Harry replied, shedding his coat while Cassius provided a seat for him to sit in, "It's a long story!"_

Chapter 4: Dark Phoenix Rising

After Harry had finished explaining things to Sirius, it had taken every ounce of the Black Lord's will and resolve to hold onto his emotional states when he heard about the treacherous ways of Harry's _so-called_ friends. Inside his mind, Sirius knew that his scepticism about the Weasley brat was now proven and, the next time they met, he would have a bit more to chew off rather than nearly slicing the bastard's leg off.

Hearing that Cassius and his kinsmen could also protect him and help clear his name cemented what Sirius had always known to be true: his loyalty and his resources as Lord Black were at Harry's command and usage. As a human, he was lesser to Harry, he understood this, but that didn't stop Sirius promising both Harry and Cassius that he would help the Crimson Prince become the most powerful vampire ever. With resources from the Black Family Libraries and the vaults under his name, Sirius was sure that there would be resources he could give to Harry to increase his strength and magical repertoire.

However, what Sirius _never_ thought he'd hear from Harry was exactly what the Crimson Prince asked of him, "If you're going to offer me your services, Sirius, then let's start with your family's strongest point: the Dark Arts!"

Agreeing with that, Sirius also suggested about helping Harry tame his shape-shifting power as a legacy magic of the Black Family was the art of Metamorphmagic, which allowed the person to change their appearances.

When Harry agreed, Sirius then asked, "So, I know you're now the big bad vamp around here, but…how will that affect us, pup?"

"You're my godfather," Harry answered, stroking the feathers of the Midnight Phoenix that Sirius had seen when he'd been brought to Harry's room.

Learning that this phoenix was the same bird that Sirius associated with his pup was a shock, though he also learned her new name of Neoma and, as Harry stroked her feathers, he continued, "Cassius is my Dark Father and the clan members on the island are my brothers, sisters, warriors and friends: there _are_ humans on the island who answer to vampire nobility. However, I'll explain to the Council that you are my honoured guest and a personal friend so they won't hunt you or feed from you."

"There _is_ an option you can take for Sirius, Sire," Cassius then piped up, earning a glance from Harry as the vampire explained, "Given that he is giving you the resources of the Blacks, Sirius _could_ swear a Dark Fealty Vow to your service and then, as your vassal and human champion, he cannot be touched by _any_ vampire on pain of death."

"I've never heard of a Dark Fealty Vow," Sirius remarked, earning a nod of agreement from Harry that told him that his godson was also confused about the meaning.

"It's like a Fealty Vow amongst humans," Cassius explained, looking between his liege-lord and his lord's guest as he added, "However, you would pledge your services and resources to Prince Harry as normal and then, completely willingly, you would feed him your blood and be marked by a rune that would symbolise you as a member of my lord's personal envoy and entourage. With this rune and your vow, you would be protected by the same level of authority as the one you swore fealty to, which in this case would mean my lord. You would also be recognised as a warrior of status despite your humanity."

"Like a Captain beneath his Commander," Harry surmised, earning a nod of agreement from Cassius.

"Would there need to be witnesses to this…vow?" asked Sirius, earning another nod from Cassius, "Could it be you or does it have to be these Council Elders of yours?"

"As my lord's closest ally and Maker, I can witness the vow and then inform the Council of the new Champion," Cassius answered, looking over to Harry before he explained, "However I do leave the final decision to you, sire: I am merely thinking of trying to help you protect the family you never had."

"No," Harry argued, folding his arms while he placed a finger against his lips, "I like the sound of it: if it protects Sirius here while we hunt down Wormtail and bring him to justice, then that's all right with me. However, when we capture the rat, we hand him to the Ministry first and _then_, when we're sure they're done with him, you will bring him here. I want to taste the blood of the traitor that tried to destroy me once again."

His eyes blacked out as though to emphasise the point while Cassius bowed his head in acknowledgement of his lord's orders, "I'll have the Blood Guard members keep an ear to the ground, sire…you _will_ taste the sweetness of revenge once again."

"And," added Sirius, shivering slightly with the look in his godson's glare, "If it's okay with you, pup, I'll save swearing anything until Wormtail's captured or until after your coronation: whichever comes first."

"Sounds good," Harry remarked, feeling a sense of calmness enter him as he added, "But in the meantime, I'll have one of Cassius' clan members keeping a close eye on you just to make sure there's no trouble. You can also take one of the chambers here in Bludhaven for your own and, after we've taken care of business, you can return home."

Sirius was more than willing to accept those terms…

_**Blood and Honour**_

**July 31****st**

From the moment that Harry opened his eyes on the morning of his fourteenth birthday, he felt his dark energy swirling around inside him with the thought of his coronation _finally_ coming around. At midnight, he would shed the last dregs of his skin as a human and be reborn as the Crimson Prince and, as he spent the majority of the day preparing for the event, as well as distracting the nerves that ran around inside him with research, meditation and training in his powers, Harry also felt a sense of being eerily similar to his familiar with what would happen.

Tonight, within this Ritual that he was still yet to understand, he would die as Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived and boy-wizard and be reborn from the darkness as Harry James Potter, Crimson Prince, Vampire Ruler and the one, true Lord of Shadows.

'The vampire being reborn from the skin of the human like the phoenix being reborn from the ashes,' thought Harry as he made the comparison.

Just before sunset, Harry was visited in his chambers by Sirius, who seemed to be in a mix of emotions as he looked at his currently-meditating godson; without opening his eyes while he focused his energies, Harry asked, "Something bothering you, Padfoot?"

"Not at all, kid," Sirius replied, smiling softly as he explained, "It's just that…I know you've been concentrating on this ritual and your coronation and all, but…I've just heard from the scouts assigned by Cassius to find…_him!_"

Harry's eyes opened as he heard the fury in Sirius' voice, the eyes of the vampire prince once again black as night save for his green irises as he asked, "And?"

"He's been apprehended by our…I mean _your_ agents in the Ministry's circles," Sirius explained, clearly holding in his own excitement as he added, "He'll be questioned tonight and, by morning, we'll have our revenge: but, Harry, if I can ask a favour of you?"

"What?"

"I _know_ you want to taste his blood," Sirius explained, wrapping his hand around a wand that had been acquired for him by Cassius as he added, "But, rather than draining him dry, would you give _me_ the right to finish the job? I won't simply kill him, either: I'll just make him sorry that he _ever_ sold his soul to the devil for little more than empty promises."

With a cold laugh, Harry looked up at his godfather before he asked, "Sounds to me like you're finally starting to accept the dark lineage you're descended from, Sirius, is that right?"

"I'm about to swear the equivalent of the Unbreakable Vow to a vampire prince who will drink my blood and become my liege-lord and master," Sirius mused, looking almost shocked at the fact that Harry had asked the question, "I daresay the _old_ Sirius Black won't be enough of a warrior to serve and protect the prince, do you, Harry?"

"I guess not," Harry answered, rising from his seat as he explained, "But unlike everyone else, you'll still get to see the boy you know and love as your godson and I'll still need the familial support of my godfather. Things are about to change, Sirius, and when they do, I'll find out once and for all just who my friends are and who are my enemies."

"Speaking of friends," Sirius remarked, but Harry lifted his hand, cutting him off.

"I've tried to find a way to work around the age-old rivalries and include Moony in our lives," Harry explained, a hint of regret in his voice as he told Sirius, "But when I am crowned Prince of the Vampires, it'll be for everything we've done. That includes our loathing and hatred of Lycans and their ilk: besides, the way I see it, one good year and one piece of assistance doesn't really make up for twelve years of abandonment or the fact that, were I still human, Remus would probably kill me the next time I saw him change."

"But…you're like a pack member to him!" Sirius argued, but once again, Harry shook his head.

"One whiff of my scent and Remus will see me as prey rather than pack," Harry retorted, his hands curled into fists as he explained, "Besides, even if I tried to explain things to him about the Weasleys and Dumbledore's plots, it wouldn't matter and do you know why?"

Sirius shook his head.

"Because Remus _needs_ Dumbledore to keep his potion stock up," Harry replied, his voice trembling with rage as he added, "And even if he didn't, Moony would _never_ let Remus work with vampires: the hatred between their kind and ours is too great. I'm sorry, Sirius, but if you're still serious about swearing this Blood Oath to me tonight, then you'll have to let go of your friendship with Remus…forever. After all, before you revealed the truth, he thought you had wanted to kill me too: what sort of friend would he be? All he had to do was ask Dad about it or meet with you _before_ Halloween night, but he didn't do either and, for that, he was insistent that you needed to die _before_ your own flaming Map showed him the _real_ traitor was alive!"

Sirius felt a mix of emotions moving around inside him as he saw and heard the fury of Harry's raging temper: his eyes were black as night once more and his fangs had even slid out of their sheaths as though to emphasise the bloodlust that was felt by Harry at that moment.

And yet, as much as he wanted to think otherwise, there was only one thing that Sirius could say, "You're right."

Calming his bloodlust, Harry coughed before he asked, "Sorry?"

"You're right," repeated Sirius, "Remus _could_ have done all those things and he should have trusted in my friendship with Lily and James, but, like everyone else, he chose to see the name Black and immediately think _Dark Wizard_. So don't worry, pup: a part of me may not like it, but if I _ever_ see Remus again, then he will be seen as my enemy as he is yours. My loyalty belongs to you and your kinsmen and, if you asked it of me, I'd let you make me prove that…by turning me!"

"Let's hope I never _have_ to," Harry reasoned, though he couldn't stop the element of surprise working its way into him.

He'd never have expected that it would be Sirius to deliver the death knell to the final disbandment of the Marauders…

_**Blood and Honour**_

"To Harry!"

With a chink of glasses, Hermione Granger shared a salute of birthday remembrance with her friend, the same friend that she'd contacted when she'd voiced her worries for their fellow Gryffindor: Neville Longbottom.

Needless to say that, when he'd first been contacted by Hermione, Neville had been a bit sceptical himself about her intentions, but, over the eleven days since sending and receiving the letters, the two had apparently repaired the broken bridges between them from first year. Almost on a daily basis, Hermione would travel to Longbottom Manor – located in the heart of Snowdonia, Wales – by the Floo Gate or the Knight Bus to study, socialise and ask Neville if he'd heard anything regarding their friend.

Though she hadn't meant to, Hermione had also asked Neville to swear a wizard's oath before she'd told him more about her worries and, to her surprise, she discovered that he too thought the same about a certain red-haired brood. The only ones that they could both agree were probably true friends to their raven-haired Gryffindor Prince were the Twins and, over time, Neville and Hermione both agreed that they would watch the dynamic duo and ensure where their loyalties laid.

When Hermione learned that Neville also shared Harry's birthday, they made a plan to celebrate both Gryffindors' special days with a little picnic at the mansion and, as Neville finished his drink, he looked over to Hermione before he asked, "So, since neither of us have heard anything, I think it's safe to assume that Harry's either gone from the Muggles or in trouble."

"I thought about calling on that elf friend of his," Hermione reasoned, taking a sandwich from the plate between them before she explained, "But then I realised I didn't know where he'd be or who his loyalties would belong to: I mean, Harry released him and all, but he never reappeared after that."

Neville, without even needing to guess, could hear the underlying message in Hermione's words; with a sigh, he asked, "You care about him, don't you?"

"I…I guess so," Hermione answered, tucking her knees to her chest while she wrapped her arms around them, "But not like how you think, Neville: it's just that…I've known him for three years now and, I know we didn't have the best of starts, but that was because of Ronald and his jibes about me being a know-it-all. But Harry never made fun of me or put me down: it was like with him, I could be the real Hermione and he could be the real Harry, but in that time, I've always felt like I was playing second-string because of his friendship with Ronald."

"That doesn't mean you're anything less than his friend," Neville reasoned, refilling his glass before he added, "For Merlin's sake, Hermione: the guy jumped onto the back of a fully-grown mountain troll and nearly lost his head trying to save you. Then he fights a Basilisk only _after_ you've been petrified and, when he wasn't in lesson, he was at your side. You even _hugged_ him and shook hands with that red-headed vacuum cleaner: you may not feel actual love to him, but you do feel something."

"I guess you're right," Hermione agreed, refilling her own glass before she added, "But I can't help but feel worried for him: I mean, why doesn't he owl me or try to use a phone? If he's in trouble…"

She trailed off as both she and Neville then caught sight of the latest edition of the _Evening Prophet_ lying between them, the front page holding a headline in huge letters that made Hermione's day:

_POTTERS VINDICATED; FALSELY IMPRISONED LORD EXONERATED_

"Sirius…" Hermione whispered, before she laughed as she added, "Seems you were right, Neville."

"How come?"

"Sirius Black is Harry's godfather," Hermione explained, letting out another laugh as she explained, "And I'm sure he'll give you an apology for scaring you and getting you into trouble last year, but anyway, Harry and I sent Sirius into a life on the run rather than facing the Dementors. If he's been exonerated, then there's only one person I can think of who's responsible for that: Harry himself."

"So if he's not at the Muggles…"

"He'll be with Sirius," Hermione replied, getting a thoughtful look in her eyes before she looked up at Neville before she asked, "Say, Neville: how would you like to get that apology and rekindle a friendship at the same time?"

"How?"

With a knowing smile, Hermione answered, "There's one thing coming up that I'd bet money Sirius will want Harry to see and, if your Gran can arrange it, I think _we_ can be there to see him again."

"Of course," Neville agreed, catching the hints as he put down his glass before he rose from his seat, "The Quidditch World Cup: I think a friend of my Dad's is still in the Magical Gaming Department: let's see if he can get us some tickets then, huh?"

"Now you're getting it," Hermione laughed, watching as Neville went to speak with his Gran while, back at the table, Hermione looked down at the half-eaten sandwich in her hand before she added, "Thanks, Neville…I don't know what I would have done without your friendship."

But, of course, Neville didn't hear her words…

_**Blood and Honour**_

Because of the secrecy surrounding the Coronation Ritual, Harry wasn't surprised when, just before midnight, he was approached by two vampire guards as well as Cassius and, to his surprise, Countess Arianna, the guards holding a thick blindfold as well as a single robe of black material that, with a few deft movements, replaced his clothes for the ritual ahead. After securing the blindfold over his eyes, the guards took their apparently-respective places at his side before they led the blinded vampire wizard through the darkness.

As they walked, Harry was then aware of Arianna's voice ahead of him, "Now remember what you've learned, Harry: this is really going to test your resolve _and_ your limits as both a human and vampire. All I can tell you for now is that, if for any reason you try and escape the ritual, you will be instantly put to death along with Cassius."

"For what reason?"

"Pretenders have come along all the time," Arianna explained, her soft voice now speaking just a few inches from Harry, who shivered as he felt the cold night air penetrate the robe he wore. It didn't feel especially nice particularly around his nether regions; to distract himself from the cold, Harry listened as Arianna continued, "Only the true ruler can survive and emerge from the ritual truly transformed: some have been killed by the ritual's process alone while others have tried to flee from it and been met with disembowelment for cowardice and trying to fool our kind. However, if you are the vampire that Elrond, Viktor and I have seen in past days, then I have faith in you to succeed and, when you do, then you shall have every bloodsucker, Daywalker, Elite, Ghoul and warrior at your command."

Whether it was the faith that Arianna had in him or his own resolve to survive no matter what, Harry didn't know, but _something_ suddenly burned with new life inside him as he heard her words.

He _wouldn't_ fail:

First, he would survive this rite and then, like the phoenix, he would rise as a new vampire prince and master of the night; after that, he would take his revenge on those who thought they could turn him into a martyr and a pawn before ensuring that no-one else could do such a thing.

And how?

Simple: he'd prove to everyone why vampires are creatures to be both respected _and_ feared!

They weren't called Creatures of the Night for nothing, after all.

After a few moments of walking, Harry was finally stopped and, though he couldn't see the world beyond the blindfold, it didn't stop the vampire in him sensing the presence of others nearby. He could also feel an empowered aura surrounding the assembled creatures and, as he listened, Harry then heard Arianna approach before she told him, "Good luck."

Then, before Harry could ask questions, there was a loud thud of steel against stone and, from somewhere in front of him, an ominous creaking sound pierced the silence of the night. Through his other senses, Harry knew then that he was alone and so, lifting his hand, he removed the blindfold before gazing into the challenge that lay ahead of him.

For a moment, Harry felt confusion seep into his thoughts as the only thing that he found himself looking at was nothing more than a silver coffin with several red and black ornamental, jewelled extras, the biggest of the jewels situated over the entrance to the coffin.

Looking around where he was standing, Harry was shocked to find that he was standing on one side of what looked like some sort of gladiatorial arena, the area above the arena made from thick steel spikes that pointed out in all directions. Beyond this wall of spikes, Harry saw many shadowed figures watching him expectantly, his sharp senses picking out Elrond, Viktor, Arianna, Cassius and Sirius amongst them.

They were here to _watch_ his coronation with…whatever was about to happen: swallowing down his nerves, Harry looked towards the coffin before he sighed and, deciding it was better to just get it over with, he stepped towards the coffin. At the same time, directly overhead where he walked, Harry's body became bathed in an almost iridescent glow of blood-red from the moon; snatching a glance up at the moon, Harry felt like he was walking through the gates of hell itself.

Stopping in front of the coffin, Harry looked up at the red moon once more before he sighed and, looking at the coffin, he took a deep breath before he asked, "Okay, let's see what you've got for me, then?"

Taking a step forwards, Harry was surprised when he was able to turn around and look upon the world once more before, like many different caskets from many different horror stories, the jewelled lid of this…unique casket closed shut over him with a loud thud that resonated through the arena.

For a long and awkward moment, there was silence, but then, at the edge of the arena, a strange hissing sound was heard by both human and vampire alike, the hissing moving towards the casket where a strange, almost-invisible veil then covered the casket and shot up into the sky.

Seeing the magic at work, Sirius asked, "What…what is that?"

"The beginning," Cassius answered before, to the horror of the Black Lord, the veil of hissing suddenly exploded, covering the casket and the skies above in a whirlwind of ice-blue flames.

At the same time, a horrifying scream tore from Harry's mouth within the casket as the flames pierced the coffin's exterior and scorched his body: they felt both incredibly hot and yet as cold as the world's greatest freezer burn. With the flames covering his skin, Harry could only scream and wail in pain as he felt the flames surround him, his skin becoming a pale, heavily-empowered shade of chalky-white while his hair was burned clean off his head and the robe he'd worn turned to cinders and ash.

His skeleton seemed to feel the pain worse than the flesh: compared to the Basilisk, the Dementors and the feel of Voldemort's presence in his mind, Harry knew at that moment that _this_ was the worst pain of all. It was like being crushed by a dragon's weight and then crunched into little pieces by the jaws of the devil himself.

Whenever he screamed, the flames of heat and cold burned at his throat and travelled down through his insides, burning away at his lungs and muscles before they ignited his blood as though it was little more than gasoline being poured onto the bonfire.

Truly, Harry understood what hell was, but, as he felt the desire to escape and die rise up inside him, images flashed before his eyes: his betrayers laughing at him, his friends falling because they weren't by his side; he saw Sirius being struck down followed by images of more flames, but this time, the flames were flames of destruction. He heard laughing in his mind followed by voices:

"You're weak…pathetic…you were never a ruler."

"Should have died with your freak parents!"

"We said we'd put a stop to your nonsense!"

"You deserve death!"

"Freak!"

"Monster!"

"Beast!"

"Demon!"

'_NO!_'

Harry's mind screamed out through the flames and the shadows, his one-worded exclamation heard by _every_ vampire who then watched, some of them with awe and pride, as the flames were doused by jets of blood that shot out from the tips of the spikes around the arena, turning the whirlwind of flames into a maelstrom of blood that swamped the coffin, apparently drowning it beneath the crimson ocean that formed in the arena.

However, inside the casket, within the realms of pain and fire and fury, Harry felt the drips of the blood clash with his lips and, like a dehydrated man that had just crossed the desert, he opened his mouth and let the blood fill his mouth. Inch by inch he drank the ocean that flooded him, his skin regaining _some_ of its healthy lustre while his hair grew out from his head once more and, deep inside, the darkness that was the vampire prince took root within Harry.

When it took root, the darkness then found a second dark spore located within its newest incarnation: grabbing this darkness, the prince's darkness laughed before it crushed the spore in its essence, flooding its incarnation's body with magic, strength and power anew.

However, because of his desire to drink until he burst, Harry fed on, blissfully unaware of the freedom that his rebirth had just given back to him.

Finally, when his body told him that he'd fed enough, Harry leaned back in the casket and, with a lick of his vampire fangs, he waited for the casket's lid to open, which it did just moments later.

The blood-red glow of the Night of Blood's full moon shone down on Harry as he stepped out from the casket, much to the shock of the assembled vampires as he moved away from the casket and, looking up at them, a cold grin touched Harry's lips before he asked, "So…anyone want to doubt I am who I am?"

"Hail to the King!" Exclaimed Arianna in response, the cry echoing around the arena as Harry was provided a new suit of clothes from Cassius, who also took the privilege of being the first vampire to kneel in submission before his King.

Fully dressed and amidst the cheers of his people, Harry climbed a set of stairs around the outside of the arena where the vampire nation parted like the proverbial Red Sea, allowing him access to the Elders, each of whom kneeled before him and bared their throats in submission.

"So," Harry asked, his voice as cold as ice as he looked to the Elders, "Anyone want to tell me what that was _now_?"

"The Casket of Flames," Elrond answered, his head bowed low to his ruler as he explained, "Part of the Ritual of Alucard: an ancient blessing rite involving the Blue Flames of the Djinn given to the First Princes as a test for all wishing to claim the thrones: after that, should the spirit survive the flames, the casket is flooded with blood to give new life and power back to our true ruler."

"And now here you stand, Highness," Viktor added, "Born from the flames of destruction to the ones whom shall serve you faithfully to the very end: your full power has been given to you and the right to call yourself the true ruler of the Vampires has been granted to you. We of the Council await your orders as your warriors await your commands."

"Before we go any further," Harry remarked, stepping past the Elders as he approached Sirius, who looked his godson up and down with an air of wonder.

And who could blame him?

Later, when he looked at himself, Harry saw that his body now stood just under six-foot tall with a lean, well-formed body and a skin tone that was healthy, but not without its edge of darkness. His black hair was now slick and fell to his shoulders where he later tied it off and trimmed his fringe short; his green eyes also held an air of coldness to them that made the glow of the AK look as threatening as a battery-operated torch.

Stopping before his godfather, Harry lifted his hand and, taking Sirius' in his grip, he asked, "Are you ready?"

Sirius nodded, before he dropped to one knee, his wrist still held in Harry's iron grip before he addressed him, "My Lord, my sovereign, my King: I, Sirius Orion Black, in the presence of the Elites present, do hereby swear my fealty to you and vow to serve, protect and aid you in the coming years. All I have, I give you; all I own, I now hand to you; all I am, I now offer to you and await your orders: as a symbol of my fealty, I willingly offer my blood so that you shall always know my thoughts and presence."

Baring his fangs, Harry sank them into Sirius' wrist and, with a long gulp from the man's blood, he lifted his head before dipping his finger into Sirius' blood and, lifting it to the man's neckline, he painted a rune onto it that shone with blood red magical light. The rune looked like a vampire's fang held over the ancient Japanese kanji for _death_.

"Marked by blood," hissed Harry, "You are now cleansed of your loyalties to others and instead, your life, your blood, your soul: they now belong to me! You are now the first of my own personal clan of warriors and allies: both human and vampire alike shall join this clan and answer to me personally. As the first, I name you, Sirius Orion Black, as the Captain and second-in-command of the Blood Templars; rise my Champion of Blood and stand proudly by your commander's side."

Sirius rose from the ground, the only sign of his blooding and fealty to Harry now being the ice-blue tint that his grey eyes took as he looked at Harry with renewed strength and confidence.

Returning the smirk that his godfather sent him, Harry then turned before he asked, "Now, is it my imagination or is tonight _meant_ to be a night of celebration?"

The cheers from the vampires around them answered his question with a unanimous sense of agreement…

**Chapter 4 and the Crimson Prince is reborn, but what other members will find themselves worthy of his Templars?**

**Also, what will his friends say when they meet the new and improved Harry Potter?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Sirius takes Harry to the QWC where there's reunions of many different sorts; plus, a sign of things to come gives Harry a new Templar and a chance to look his friends over: are they worthy to learn the truth about him?**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I'd like to say right now that the idea for Harry's circle to be called what I've called them is a self-inspired idea; I wanted something catchy that would be a word of fear in the days to come; also, I wanted to give Harry the means to have human allies as well as vamp ones;**

**AN 2: After seeing the results of the poll – Harry's OC partner will be vampire – I should also warn you of an OOC Remus in the chapters to come; I'll try NOT to bash him, but he's NOT Harry's ally;**

**AN 3: For those wondering, Harry's OC partner is also NOT going to appear for some time…until two certain schools turn up for a certain event;**


	5. The Quidditch World Cup

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/OC; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: I have to make the odd changes here and there, Storm: otherwise, my work may seem a bit repetitive, but I hope you like what's to come;**

**WhiteElfElder: He's already gained the power; that's what will allow him some of the abilities I'll describe in due time: also, I'm sorry if my remark about your question seemed offensive; I may put **_**odd**_** cameos in from some of my fave supernatural fandoms, but I say **_**may**_**;**

**T4: So many reunions, so many secrets, so much excitement and…so little time;**

_Returning the smirk that his godfather sent him, Harry then turned before he asked, "Now, is it my imagination or is tonight meant to be a night of celebration?"_

_The cheers from the vampires around them answered his question with a unanimous sense of agreement…_

Chapter 5: The Quidditch World Cup

"Harry? Where are you hiding?"

"Who's hiding?"

Sirius turned on the spot as he looked around the main library with Bludhaven, his eyes catching sight of his vampire-prince of a godson moving along one of the upper stacks, clearly looking for something. However, when Sirius had called out to him, Harry had peered over the edge of the rail between his floor and the main annexe to ask his response.

It was two days since Harry had successfully emerged from the Casket of Flames and proven himself worthy of being the one, true Crimson Prince and, in that time, not counting the almost-day-long nap he'd taken to recover after the celebrations were done, Harry had spent the majority of his time studying and splitting his time between his own and that of the Council. As for Sirius, he had spent the time waiting on news for when Wormtail would arrive on the island so that he and Harry could share in their revenge together, though Sirius knew that the final blow _would_ belong to Harry himself.

Now that he was his liege-lord, Sirius knew that he was essentially here for Harry's service and nothing else, but the Black Lord also knew that his godson was still there inside the black ruler that had become the Crimson Prince.

This was why Sirius had to laugh when Harry launched himself off the stacks, using his vampire sense of agility to land nimbly and perfectly in front of his godfather where he asked, "What's up?"

"Well," Sirius answered, leaning casually against the table that was situated in the centre of the library, "I know you've been busy with business concerning the throne and the kingdom and your Clans, but I was wondering if there was still enough of my godson in there to…say…go to the Quidditch World Cup finals as a late birthday present?"

Harry looked his godfather over before he adopted a look of amusement before he asked, "Why do you think I _wouldn't_ enjoy it?"

"No reason," Sirius answered, "Just that…well, I _happened_ to get in touch with someone at the Ministry who could acquire my family's usual social event's booking and I just _happened_ to discover that a certain crimson-haired bunch is also going to be there."

"Really?" asked Harry, his fangs showing themselves as they always did whenever his bloodlust reared its head, "And are you more concerned that I'll fall back into habits or that I won't be able to resist ripping their throats out?"

"Both," chuckled Sirius, rubbing the back of his neck as he added, "I know what your revenge would mean to you, pup, but, as your Templar, I was thinking that this would be more of an opportunity for you to spy on them and get the _real_ truth out of them. All it would take…"

"Is one flash of my vampire compulsion power," Harry finished, his fangs retracting as he laughed to himself before he added, "Alternatively, I could also use this not only as a means to spy on them, but also see how they react to the new and improved Prince of Gryffindor. After all, one look at the new me and I'd bet Galleons to Knuts that a certain manipulative old bastard would also hear of this: he'd try and get me away from you or nearer to the Weasleys faster than you can say Quidditch."

"I won't let him," Sirius argued, fingering the skin on his neck where the mark of loyalty that Harry had given him was now faded into – like a certain tattoo, it would only appear if Harry needed Sirius' services – before he added, "Mind you, if we're going to go, then why not ask Cassius or one of the Elders to accompany us as a party? That way, you'll be protected from all sides even though you'll be looking like the Harry Potter of old."

"That's actually a pretty good idea," Harry agreed, before, faster than the blink of an eye, he vanished from the library using the vampire's ability of super-speed to go and speak with Cassius about the idea.

As for Sirius, he moved to one of the stacks where Harry had left some of his reading material open and, peering into the book, his eyes widened when he saw the information inside:

_VAMPIRE SLAVES: CREATION, ACQUISITION AND MARKING_

_**Blood and Honour**_

**Four Days Later**

If there was one thing that Harry could agree on, it was that he _hated_ travelling by Portkey;

Though Sirius had said that it would help keep his secret from those who would rather see him as weak and inferior, Harry had waited until they were out of earshot and, turning on his loyal Templar, he snarled, "If I _ever_ have to endure that gut-wrenching torment again, I'll use you for my practice dummy for a _month._"

"I did try to warn you that it would be uncomfortable," Sirius reasoned, but he knew it was fruitless to argue: once he was back in his proper mind-set and able to wield his powers without repercussion, Harry would ensure that he didn't _have_ to use a Portkey and instead Flash-Veil from one point to another.

Climbing a small hill where the sounds of cheers and echoing chants could be heard, Sirius then watched as Harry's rage turned to awe when he looked upon the camping grounds for the Quidditch World Cup. Tents and many different people from all across the world could be seen by Harry's vampire sense of sight and, as he walked amongst them, he was thankful that he'd had the foresight to feed _before_ departing for the event.

Their site was located on the outer edge of the camp and, as Sirius led Harry over towards it, the vampire prince then felt a smile creep onto his face when, from out of the shadows near their camp, three figures emerged, two of whom he recognised as Lord Elrond and Cassius, but the third was an unknown to him.

He was a slim man that was dressed in a navy-blue pinstripe suit, his face as pale as most vampires and his hair brushed back with an almost windswept appearance; his eyes were a shade of hazel-brown that, in the wrong light, could look red in colour and, as he met with Harry and Sirius, the man bowed low, Sirius keeping Harry out of view in case of anyone watching and seeing this.

"Majesty," the man addressed Harry with an air of nobility as he spoke to the prince, "I am honoured and privileged to meet you: I am Sanguini Morgenstern, half-brother of Lord Elrond and your humble servant: I was honoured and privileged when my brother invited me to spend time in your presence."

"Thank you, Sire Morgenstern," Harry replied, using the vampire's honorific for a nobleman, a part of him just _knowing_ that, unlike Cassius, Sanguini _wasn't_ a Clan Lord, hence the 'Sire' address. "But please, if we must meet here where people can see us, then kindly address me as Harry or Mr Potter and I shall return in kind, Master Sanguini."

The pale-skinned vampire dipped his head in acknowledgement before Elrond turned his attention to Sirius as he explained, "We have a darker campground over on the far eastern borders, Knight Black: perhaps you should have considered that when you bought tickets for young Harry. Remember, a maximum of 7 hours in the sun's direct glare or he will collapse from Blood Fatigue."

"I took the liberty of providing extra bottles of blood for our tent," Sirius explained, keeping a formal air despite the challenging tone he held towards Elrond, "I won't have my liege-lord and my godson falling and risking his health out here; speaking of which, perhaps you fine gentlemen would care to join us?"

"I would be honoured," Sanguini replied, Cassius also nodding while Harry disappeared into the tent…and got his first real taste of camping, magical style. The inside of the tent would have been more-likely seen in a Muggle marquee with the size of it: a kitchen and dining area allowed for easy relaxation while several bedrooms had also been set up and, as Harry sat down in one of the chairs, Sirius went to the fridge for one of the bottles.

However, just as he returned, Elrond gave Cassius a curt nod and, to Harry's shock, his Maker then revealed a specially-forged bottle of blood from inside his coat, which he handed to Harry.

"I know it's _not_ from the vein," he explained as Harry took the bottle, "But I did promise you would drink his blood when the time was right, Majesty."

Looking down at the label on the bottle, Harry's eyes widened and his fangs revealed themselves as he read the source of the blood:

_ROYAL TRAITOR: 1994_

"Wormtail?" asked Sirius, reading the label over Harry's shoulder.

"Yes," Cassius answered, "His frightened body appeared on the island just last night: given you were here to celebrate and have fun, I did not want to ruin that for you, so I took the liberty of taking some of his blood and bringing it here for you…as a sort of taster before the main event."

Uncorking the bottle, Harry didn't even bother with formality: he _downed_ the blood in four large gulps, not even spilling a drop before he smashed the bottle down and, with a snarl of bloodlust and rage, he hissed, "I'm certainly looking forwards to the main event: revenge is a dish…and it is delicious!"

"Can you see anything through the blood, my King?" asked Elrond, Harry shaking his head as he knew the Elder was referring to the art of Blood Memory Remembrance: an ability of the Elders and the Crimson Prince that allowed them to witness the memories and thoughts of the one they drank from.

"No," Harry answered, calming his rage so that his fangs retracted into their sheaths, "But I can taste his fear and a sense of…hope, perhaps? In any case, I certainly feel better now: Sirius, what say we finish our drink and then go hunting for a different variety of traitors?"

Taking a drink from a bottle of beer that he'd brought along for himself and any adults they dined with, Sirius just nodded before he told Harry, "You lead, I'll follow."

_**Blood and Honour**_

After the drinks were downed and Harry informed his three subjects on a request to keep an eye out for trouble, the three vampires parted from their Prince, leaving Sirius to escort Harry out of the tent and off through the camp. To help hold onto _some_ amount of his vampire strength in the sun, Harry wore a pair of magically-altered glasses – to help sell the image of his old self – that darkened in contact with bright lights.

Protected by the altered reaction lenses, Harry followed Sirius through the camp, making sure to keep his hands in his pockets as he couldn't trust himself _not_ to reveal his vampire claws to his so-called _friends_. He also had to try very hard to keep a grip on his power over the shadows as he could _feel_ the dark energy around him rippling with a hunger to be used and released.

'I have to remain calm,' he thought to himself, using the thought of exacting final justice on Wormtail to help keep his spirits up, 'If they learn I'm a vampire then…who knows what could happen?'

"Harry? Sirius? Is that you?"

The sweet, familiar sound of Hermione Granger's voice _really_ lifted Harry's spirits and, as he turned to the source of the voice, happiness became confusion as Harry saw Hermione being escorted by the strong-looking form of Neville Longbottom as well as a young blonde-haired girl with blue eyes that seemed to pierce even Harry's dark spirit.

Hermione and Neville were dressed in a set of normal-looking clothes, but the blonde-haired girl seemed to be wearing a suit of emerald-green clothes that was complete with a headpiece that was shaped like a four-leaf clover, two Irish flags painted onto her cheeks in an image of fan support.

"Hello Harry Potter," the girl remarked when the trio reached Harry and Sirius, though when she looked at Sirius, she almost laughed as she added, "Hello Stubby Boardman."

"One night, _one_ night…and the world goes gaga," Sirius grumbled while Harry returned his hellos to the girl.

"When did you get here?" asked Harry, before he glanced once more to the green girl, "And who is this?"

"This is Luna Lovegood," Neville answered, watching as Harry took the girl's hand and placed a gentlemanly kiss on the back of it, "A friend of mine whom I introduced Hermione to: we got here yesterday and have been looking around the place. As you can guess…" he laughed, indicating Luna's mysterious attire, "We're in the Irish Support Camp: what about you?"

"A game's a game," Harry answered, shrugging ruefully as he added, "But we got here earlier today and we're going to be in a special Box Seating that Sirius' family owns: you?"

"We're with the commoners compared to you, oh noble Lords," Hermione laughed, surprising Harry as she explained, "Sorry: couldn't resist; say, have you seen R…"

"_DON'T_ mention his name," Sirius hissed, his eyes filled with anger while Harry silently thanked him for the reaction before the Black Lord continued, "Sorry, Hermione…but things aren't quite so sunny with him lately; and _no,_ we haven't seen hide or hair of him and his family."

"Why?" asked Hermione, looking now to Harry, whom she then noticed look much better than the last time she'd seen him, "What…did something happen?"

"Nothing that can't be dealt with," Harry answered, thankful for his special glasses as he could look at Hermione and, though it was a weaker sense than normal because of the sun, he could also read her mind. When he did so, he found that she'd been worried for him and, in that worry, she'd decided to try and rekindle a friendship with Neville that had done pretty well as of late: she'd also talked about worries concerning Harry's relationship with the Weasleys and been _genuinely_ scared when she'd been unable to reach him or see him after he went AWOL.

Going with the last piece of information, Harry then told her, "You didn't have to be so worried, Hermione: once I found a way to save Sirius, everything was better than ever. And thank you for helping keep her spirits up, Neville: it means a lot to me."

"I know," Neville reasoned, the three friends then walking with Harry and Sirius across the camp before Neville asked, "So, aside from being persona non grata with our letters and all that, where exactly have you been, Harry?"

"Busy," Harry answered, "I found an…associate who helped me set things straight and get Sirius' name cleared; in that time, my associate also helped me become stronger and tame my magic to a point where I'm now at the normal level for someone my age."

'Even though there's more power in me than ever before,' he added in thought, a part of him wondering if it was possible to share these secrets of advanced magic with humans. While he didn't want to have to turn Hermione to earn her trust, he knew she'd want to share in the magical knowledge if it meant helping him out.

"You certainly _seem_ better off," Hermione reasoned, looking to Harry from the corner of her eye, a part of her feeling relieved to see her best friend looking so much better and healthier.

"In the dark is where great strengths can be hidden, wouldn't you say, Harry?" asked Luna, startling Harry with her words before she smiled innocently as she asked, "Do you think they'll have the Leprechaun Parade before the match? Daddy's always saying that it's a highlight."

"I'm sure it will be," Harry laughed, a part of him a _little_ worried around the mysterious girl that Neville and Hermione had introduced him to, but, at the same time, he was also a little amused by her antics. Fun-loving and carefree with the friendly side to her: how it was that he'd never seen her at Hogwarts, he didn't know.

"It's because others call me Loony Lovegood," Luna chided in, surprising Harry before she added, "I didn't read your mind, Harry: that would be impossible, but your aura was questioning why we've never met before…this is why."

"I…see," Harry replied, a part of him wanting to forsake the mystery and read Luna's mind too, but if he did…it was too difficult to consider; then there was that name: Loony.

He'd heard talk amongst the Eagles of his year about an outcast by the name of Loony: but if it was indeed Luna, then why had she gotten such a name?

And, though he didn't know her that well, was there a way for Harry to help stop what _sounded_ like a term used for bullying being used again?

"Hey, there they are!" Hermione exclaimed, cutting off Harry's train of thought as he returned his sight forwards: sure enough, some ways from where they were standing, he could easily pick out the freckles on the faces of the Weasley brood, each one of them laughing and joking around, though Harry _thought_ he could smell an air of rage on the wind and even _see_ Ron sulking about…something.

"Well let's go and say hello," Harry mused, striding towards the tent with his _ex_-friend in, but, because he was playing the game, he had to act like nothing had happened.

_Gods_, this was going to be difficult.

"Hi Ron, everyone!"

Seven heads lifted up as Harry, playing the role of _friend_ almost too well, called out to them: at the same time, the vampire prince caught a sight of Ron's sulk turning into a look of victory before, just as quickly, it was hidden behind a look of surprise as he stepped forwards, "Harry, mate: where the bloody hell have you…what's _he_ doing here?"

He was pointing at Sirius and Neville at the same time, both Harry and Hermione sharing looks with one another before Hermione, seeing a sort of _go ahead_ look in Harry's eyes, moved forwards and, before she could stop herself, she smacked Ron hard around the cheek. "You! You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach: are you so thick that you can't even read a bloody paper?"

"HOW DARE YOU…"

"Tone it down, Molly!" Sirius growled, stepping between the kids and their enemies, "Ron struck out first by insinuating something I bet Albus _didn't_ see coming: I'm here, I'm free and clear and, guess what? _I _am Harry's legal guardian!"

"No you're not," Ron argued, "The Muggles are…"

"The _Muggles_ left me locked out in the cold and ran away before anyone could get to them," Harry cut in, using the best lie he could come up with as he added, "If it wasn't for a friend of mine and Sirius' helping me out, I could have died of starvation or even been taken by who-knows-what maniacal madman! As for you, Ron, I've just got one thing to say to you and then we can get back to enjoying the Cup Final."

"What's that, Harry?"

"Just this," Harry answered, stepping up to Ron before he grabbed the idiot by the scruff of the neck and, lifting him off the ground with what _should_ have been impossible strength, he hissed icily, "My best friend is standing behind me with a look of shock on her face: and since you're neither smart nor a girl, I guess you're _not_ my best mate. Also, next time you want to plan to poison someone with potions of loyalty and love, make sure _no-one_ else can hear you. They're called privacy wards for a reason!"

"Harry James Potter, put him down _right now!_" Molly insisted, but Harry didn't listen.

Instead, he turned and, in a crazed sense, he _did_ do what Molly asked as he put Ron down…right in front of a furious-looking Sirius Black.

Then, turning back to the woman, he added, "And by the way, Molly, a word of advice: red hair, you may have; a motherly attitude, you may have; a loving, comfortable home, you may have…though I don't know _how_ or why…but you are _not_ my Mother. She died saving my life and, if you want to match that, then do me a favour: _die!_ And take your slut-minded, magpie-brained offspring with you!"

Molly's hand was up…and intercepted by a snarling, furious Cassius Deneuve as he stepped from out of nowhere between Harry and the Weasley matriarch.

"Lay _one_ finger on the boy and you will rue the day you were born, _human,_" he hissed icily, earning a shake of the head from Harry as he looked deep into Molly's eyes.

"Harry?" asked Hermione.

"Come with me," Harry answered, looking over his shoulder at Cassius as he explained, "We have much to talk about, Hermione: and you too Neville and Luna…after all, friends don't keep secrets."

As the three followed Harry and Sirius back to their tent, Harry opened his mind and directed his thoughts at Cassius, '_I could have done without you doing that, but it sends a message: wipe all of their minds except for the Twins and then tell them both to think about this. Make sure no-one can tell anyone else about who and what I've become._'

'_Yes, my Prince,_' Cassius replied, Harry also sensing an air of sorrow as he added, '_I apologise for endangering your secret: I couldn't let the witch hurt you._'

'_That's what _Sirius_ is for,_' Harry argued, earning an oh of understanding from Cassius before he added, '_But it's okay…just don't make the same mistake twice._'

'_Yes, Your Majesty._'

_**Blood and Honour**_

After giving his friends the full details, Harry had Sirius swear them to silence so that they couldn't tell anyone about him: after the deeds were done, it was a bit of a shock to the prince to find that each of the three had different reactions:

Hermione, as Harry had half-expected, went with _what she'd read_ and started making claims about dark wizards and monsters, but Harry had silenced her with that as he'd asked her if he didn't know that, then why was he a vampire?

Seeing the new, darker Harry in place of the old, naïve human Harry seemed to open Hermione's eyes and, out of the three of them, she was the first to swear her vow of silence and loyalty/friendship to Harry. Of course, the young prince understood that it would take some time before Hermione could really accept his new nature.

Thankfully, he had time to kill.

Neville, unlike Hermione, was neither horrified nor content with what he'd heard: instead, he just told Harry of a fact concerning a lifelong friendship between their Houses and how, for a while now, he had wanted to try and return that friendship rather than watch from the sidelines.

"I'll keep your secrets, Harry," Neville had said to sum up his feelings, "But that doesn't mean I have to like this: we're not meant to be dark lions; Gryffindors are heroes."

"That's just how Harry is now, though," Hermione said. "He's not a hero or a villain – at least, not yet, anyway." (1)

Realising that she had a point, Neville had then sworn his vow, though he'd laughed when he told Harry that, as long as he didn't come looking for a midnight snack, he didn't much care _what_ sort of magical creature Harry had become. They were friends, allies and brothers in arms, but Neville wasn't ready to be an appetiser.

As for Luna, she merely smiled and, rather than give an opinion, she just swore her vow of silence before she told Harry, "The moon is the ally of the night and her glow is there to aid the night whenever he needs it."

Harry hadn't been able to say anything except, "O…kay."

Now, on their way to Sirius' private box in the stadium, Harry felt an air of gratefulness to his friends' senses of loyalty and devotion: in time, like he had done with Sirius, he would offer them a place as one of his Blood Templars and add them to his personal Inner Circle. With Hermione's book smarts, Neville's warrior-like strength and Luna's…well, and Luna, Harry would have a big advantage over his enemies if and when they chose to show their faces.

"Blimey Dad; how far up are we?"

'And speaking of enemies,' thought Harry, looking down to where the Weasleys were climbing the stairs: feeling Sirius' arm pull him back, Harry continued up the stadium's stairways before another voice cut off his thoughts of _ignore them_.

"Well put it this way...if it rains, you'll be the first to know!"

Looking down once more, Harry saw Lucius and Draco Malfoy walking to their own box, the voice of the Malfoy Heir carrying through the crowds as he explained, "Father and I are in the Minister's Box: by personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge _himself!_"

"And how many Galleons did _that_ set you back, Lucy?" asked Sirius, smirking with an air of victory as the Malfoy Lord's glare met the eyes of the Black Lord.

"Black," growled Lucius, before he smirked as he caught sight of Harry, "And young Master Potter: the weeks have been kind to you, it seems: do enjoy yourselves won't you? While you can."

"Likewise, Malfoy," Harry replied, aware of Ron and his family looking up at Harry with shock as though they'd only _just_ seen him here at the Cup.

Well, almost all the family: the Twins were looking up at the son of their idol with awe and shock, all right, but they also held looks of bemused wonder that turned to a look of promise as they both dipped their heads to him and winked as if to say, 'You can trust us.'

"Time will tell," Harry whispered as he rose to the top box and, following Sirius, went to enjoy the game…

_**Blood and Honour**_

"Ireland won…"

"Yeah, but Krum caught the Snitch!"

"Ireland _still_ won; there's the luck of the Emerald Isle for you."

Harry let out a sigh as he overheard Ron's big mouth arguing with Luna and Neville about the result of the game; it wasn't that much of a care for him, but the Weasleys had caught up with them following the game and now they were having a little after-game party in the Weasleys' tent.

Thankfully, it was dark and Hermione and the Twins were keeping Harry from Ron and co.

Distracting himself from the banter, Harry looked to the Twins before he asked, "Can I really trust you?"

"To the end, oh son of Prongs," Fred answered, watching as George then joined Luna in an Irish dance, "Don't worry about us breaking our secrecy: Marauders look after their own."

"If only…" Harry grumbled, earning a look from Fred as he added, "Now I'm…what I am, we're not so sure about Messer Moony: his furry side may want to make mincemeat of my…fanged friends."

"You will still have your Demons, oh son of Prongs," Fred admitted, joining his brother in the dance while Harry, taking a sip from one of the bottles of blood that Sirius had provided, then joined in with a song from the Twins to silence Ron's banter:

_Viktor, I love you;_

_Viktor I do_

_When we're apart, my heart beats only for you…_

Amidst laughter, Harry suddenly stopped singing as he picked up the sounds of explosions from outside, but, amidst the darkness, there was a sense of pain and loss and fear.

"Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on," George laughed, but his amusement was stopped by Mr Weasley making an appearance with Sirius and, to Harry's surprise, Elrond.

"Stop it!" Arthur insisted, "It's not the Irish: everyone follow me; Harry, Hermione, Neville and Miss Lovegood: you're going with Sirius and Mr Morgenstern here back to Sirius' place."

"But Dad…" Ron argued, apparently sobering up as he thought of his pawn getting away again.

"No, Ron," Arthur remarked, "Sirius is Harry's guardian and, as such, he will be going with Sirius: now stick together!"

Passing through the tent's entrance flap, Harry found a modicum of hatred rising in him as he looked at what could best be described as a warzone: fires, destroyed tents and fleeing witches and wizards, all of whom were falling over one another trying to escape.

"What could be doing this?" asked Harry, but his answer came when a scream nearby caused him to turn, unwillingly separating him from the group as the cry ripped through his ears;

"The Death Eaters! Get away: the Death Eaters are here!"

**Chapter 5 and trouble has risen, but even with new allies and a chance to let his bestial side out, can Harry escape these wannabe Dark Warriors?**

**Plus, what will Fred and George say when they learn the full story of their honorary brother's change?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Crimson Prince vs. Death Eaters: Harry unleashes some big-time Elite power to fend off the Death Eaters; plus, back at Bludhaven, the Crimson Prince meets with the Council to discuss the QWC's events and Sanguini has an offer for the royal vampire…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I chose to add Sanguini to the story as Elrond's relative because his appearance reminded me of a noble fighter; he'll be in the story more later, but I hope you liked that addition;**

**AN (1): Hermione's comment here is taken from 'Hadrian Potter: Darkness Rising' by AvatarVecna; all rights to the original creator; it just seemed like a good line to use.**


	6. The Gathering Shadows

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/OC; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**StormyFireDragon: I can assure you that things are going to get interesting, Storm;**

**Penny is wise: Considering who says the line, it's not that surprising it's in there: HE'S not one who enjoys hard work to get the good places, remember?**

**T4: You may be right, but, as always, I do aim to surprise my readers with what I write;**

"_What could be doing this?" asked Harry, but his answer came when a scream nearby caused him to turn, unwillingly separating him from the group as the cry ripped through his ears;_

"_The Death Eaters! Get away: the Death Eaters are here!"_

Chapter 6: The Gathering Shadows

Chaos;

That was the order of the day for the members and guests of the Quidditch World Cup as tents exploded in flame, shadows danced on the ground and death reared its head within the campgrounds. Within the explosions, the shadows and the destruction, a group of six or seven figures moved through the tents, chanting in ominous languages while their wands and forms fired off curse after curse after curse.

Hearing the exclamation of the title belonging to these figures, the Crimson Prince, better known as the saviour of the Light, Harry James Potter, stepped through the retreating people, shedding his sunglasses and revealing his black-sclera eyes, his clothes changing from casual robes into a suit of battle robes that held no significant crest or markings. At the same time, he splayed his fingers and let his claws extend from the tips of his fingers, his skin paling dramatically as his vampire spirit was released, his fangs extending from within their sheaths.

Seeing the Death Eaters standing in front of him, Harry lifted his hand to the nearest burning pyre and, tapping into his pyro-kinetic power, he summoned a burst of flame from the pyre and, once it was in his hand, he threw said hand outwards, sending the flames towards the Death Eaters in a plume of burning magic.

One of the Death Eaters let out a scream as the flames licked at his robe, the others now moving to locate the source of the assault while one of their number cast a green light at the screamer.

'That curse!' Harry thought to himself, letting the dark power of the Crimson Prince run through his veins, 'It's the one from my nightmares: these bastards…they must be part of Tom's forces!'

"There!" barked one of the Death Eaters, his eyes fixed on Harry, who smirked coldly as he prepared for battle.

"Now that I have your attention," Harry mused, splaying his fingers once again, but, this time, the claws at the tips of his nails turned as black as night.

"Kill him!" commanded another of the Death Eaters, one of his comrades moving to obey as the murderous green flash of the Killing Curse flew from a wand.

"Not this time," Harry snarled, surprising the Death Eaters with his actions when, just as the curse neared Harry's body, the shadows at his feet seemed to rise up, grabbing the curse like a football hitting the back of a net. Crushing the curse in the shadows, Harry then lifted his hand before he slashed it downwards, a piece of the shadows moving to obey his wishes as it sliced out in a thick black crescent-shaped blade that cut through the Death Eaters, scattering them away from one another.

"A Shadow Mage?" asked the Death Eater that had cursed Harry.

"No," the leader, identified by a slash across his dark mask courtesy of Harry's shadow sabre, "Those eyes, those claws…those powers: he's a vampire!"

"Impossible," the first Death Eater retorted, drawing his wand before he fired off another Killing Curse, which was again swallowed by the shield of shadows surrounding Harry, "Vampires are slaves of our lord: you have no right to attack your betters!"

"My betters?" asked Harry, laughing with a demon's edge to his voice as he asked, "And since when are blood banks like you _my_ betters? Humans are pathetic and deserve only one fate: delivered to them on the edge of my fangs!"

With that, he moved forwards with superhuman speed, using his claws to cut down the Death Eater that dared to insinuate that he was beneath them; with a cry and a spatter of blood that flew from the stump where his arm had once been, the Death Eater fell to the floor, now begging pathetically as he looked up at Harry.

"Please…" he gasped, holding up his remaining hand with a real edge of fear to him, "Show some…mercy."

"Sorry," Harry snarled, lowering his head while his hands grabbed the throat of the Death Eater, "All out of mercy!"

With that, he snapped the Death Eater's neck, but even when the man fell limp in his embrace, Harry still didn't let go: instead, he twisted the neck even sharper than was humanly possible and, to the horror of the Death Eaters, he _ripped_ the man's head clean from his shoulders, showering the ground in the man's blood.

Dropping the body on the floor, Harry grinned icily as he asked, "Who's next?"

"_Lumos Solem!_" one of the Death Eaters exclaimed, filling the world with light that Harry remembered from his first year.

Snarling at the feel of the sun's energy weakening him, Harry rounded on the Death Eaters, summoning his shadow shield once again as he hissed, "Shouldn't have done that!"

Before the Death Eater could move, Harry released more blades of darkness from the shield that cut through the Death Eater, slicing him up into a million pieces before he fell to the floor, dead as a doornail. Retracting his blades, Harry then turned to face another of the Death Eaters, but, instead of relying on his power, he simply used Flash-Veiling to move through the shadows and reappear behind the Death Eater.

When the pure-blooded bigot tried to make a run for it, Harry just laughed and grabbing at the man's arm, he pulled back and sank his fangs into the man's neck, his eyes fully blacking out now as he tasted the blood of the man and, through his blood, Harry also saw his memories.

What he saw made him feel a mix of anger and rage burn inside him: this man, Roderick King, was a low-level Death Eater just like his brothers-in-arms, each of them called on by a higher-stationed Death Eater to send a message to the world concerning Voldemort's return to power. Unfortunately, it seemed that Mr King didn't know the identity of his benefactor and so, with a snarl like a lion dissecting his prey, Harry ripped his fangs from the throat of the Death Eater and let him fall to the ground.

There were now two Death Eaters left, one of whom seemed to be trembling furiously as he pointed a shaking wand at Harry while the apparent leader – Harry simply thought of him as Slash – stood tall and proud, though the Crimson Prince could _smell_ his fear of the death of his comrades.

Looking over at Slash and his companion, Harry gathered more of the flames from the destruction around them and, forming a closed circle around them, he faced Slash as he exclaimed, "One chance, human: run back to your masters and accept failure…or face me and welcome death!"

"_Avada Kedavra!_" the companion cried, but once again, Harry just intercepted the curse with a flurry of shadows and, when he lowered it, he smiled coldly at the companion.

"Thank you," Harry laughed, "I was waiting for someone to put a name to the curse that tried to destroy me."

"What do you mean _tried?_" asked Slash, watching as Harry stepped towards him.

"What?" asked Harry, now stopping in front of Slash while he summoned the shadows to bind his companion, "You mean there's a wizard out there who _doesn't_ recognise me? I'm almost offended…_almost_."

Looking again to Harry's eyes, Slash's eyes widened as he gasped out, "Potter?"

"Good answer," Harry laughed, grabbing Slash around the throat before he hissed, "Shame you won't be around to tell anyone about it!"

Then, flexing the fingers of his right hand, Harry placed all of his fingers together and, with no real remorse or regret, he plunged his clawed hand straight into and _through_ Slash's heart, the still-beating organ being removed as Harry's clawed hand stuck out of the Death Eater's back before, with a predatory snarl, the vampire prince withdrew his hand and the heart. Slash's body fell to the floor where, as soon as it touched the ground, Harry summoned the flames to consume his body, leaving nothing but death and destruction in his wake.

'A fitting end for a monster like him,' Harry thought, holding the heart in his hand as he turned and, kneeling down, he held the heart over the petrified expression on the companion's face. "Now what am I going to do with you? I've fed already, so you wouldn't even do for a snack…and I'd say I've reached my quota of deaths today…but, oh, but you _know_ my name. You could tell them who I am."

"Please," the man whimpered, Harry shedding his mask to reveal a blonde-haired man with cold blue eyes and vampire-worthy pale skin, "Please, don't kill me: I'll do anything you say…I'll be your slave…please, I beg you."

"You…beg?" asked Harry, using his command over the shadows to make the man stand up despite the bands of darkness that restrained him; narrowing his eyes, Harry then asked, "What? Like the people whose lives you destroy beg you to spare them, you mean? Like the children you torment who beg for you to spare their Mummy and Daddy? Like the women who beg you _not_ to cause permanent irreparable damage when you rape them? Tell me, _human_, why should I spare your worthless existence?"

"I…I am a man of a long Dark line," the Death Eater answered, "I can…I can sense the darkness in you is not yet trained magically-speaking: spare me, _turn_ me if it is what you want…and my family's knowledge, my resources, my line…all are yours, I swear it!"

"A Dark line, you say?" asked Harry, smirking at the thought of learning more about Dark Magic beyond the simple-minded natures of the Ministry and Hogwarts, "But what if I choose _not_ to turn you? How will you earn my trust then, bag of blood?"

"Vampires take slaves, don't they?" asked the man, earning a nod from Harry, "Make me your slave, oh Lord of Night: I…I will serve you until the day you…you decide I am worthy of the gift…or I die, I swear it. Please, I beg you: don't kill me!"

Grabbing the man's neck in his hand, Harry snarled icily before he hissed coldly, "You now belong to me, human: betray me for _one_ second and you will feel Death's embrace…but serve me faithfully and you shall have the dark gifts handed to you: now, my slave, tell me your name."

"Eric," answered the man, his eyes glazing over as Harry's compulsion power took a-hold of his mind and his soul, "Eric Northman."

Then, with Mr Northman now as one of his Blood Vassals – as he would later name all slaves who were waiting to be judged worthy of the gift of vampirism – Harry sank his fangs into the man's neck and began to perform the rite to mark his newest slave and ally…

_**Blood and Honour**_

It was nearly twenty minutes later that anything actually happened following the now-unsuccessful raid on the World Cup;

Harry, with his new Blood Vassal in tow, wandered through the devastation and destruction, kicking loose shingle and timbers aside as he searched for the one he'd seen in Eric's memories who would send the biggest part of the message towards the magical world. Now that he was also fed and his lust for the blood of his enemies was sated, Harry felt much calmer, but, to his amusement, he _didn't_ feel any remorse for taking the lives of lowly Death Eaters _or_ humans.

They could have had families…he didn't care.

They could have been someone's son or brother or daughter…he didn't care.

They could have had all the potential in the world ahead of them…still he didn't care.

They'd sold their souls out to Voldemort in exchange for power, prestige and the right to teach the world a lesson on the value of purebloods while teaching Muggle-borns and half-bloods a lesson they wouldn't soon forget.

_There_, Harry cared!

They didn't have any remorse for the lives they destroyed or the families they ruined: so why should _he_?

Passing one of the many destroyed campsites within the surrounding areas, Harry stopped when his vampire sense of smell picked up a lone figure standing several feet in front of him.

Stopping Eric with an outstretched arm, Harry pointed into the distance before he whispered, "I think I've found him."

Peering over Harry's shoulder, the blonde-haired Blood Vassal narrowed his eyes before he nodded once, his voice now cold and monotone as he whispered, "I would have to agree with you, Master: I don't have the gift of your sight, but I recognise the outline."

"Can we put a name to the face?" asked Harry.

As Eric went to answer, the man in the distance lifted his wand and, with a slight Scottish edge to his accent and voice, he commanded, "_MORSMORDRE!_"

A burst of green magic flew from the wand in the man's hand and, when it hit the skies, it seemed to take the form of a giant green skull, a coiled serpent protruding from the maw of the skull like it was sticking its tongue out at the world.

Lowering his eyes, Harry looked at the figure, who seemed to have noticed Harry and Eric standing there, before he lifted his head defiantly and watched as the figure in the distance began to approach.

"Stop him," he commanded in a monotone voice, Eric moving to draw his own wand as he aimed for the figure.

"_Boltun Burnae!_" Eric exclaimed, firing off a burst of black flames that lit up the points between Harry and the approaching figure; even with his vampire sense of sight, Harry could only make out a head of wild hair beyond the wall of fire that sprang up. A shaggy-like appearance with a crazed sense of madness around him, but that was it.

"Harry! Where are you?"

The sound of Sirius' voice cut all further conflict off as the man in the distance turned and, with a burst of black magic, he vanished with some form of Apparition.

Moments later, Sirius, Elrond, Cassius and Sanguini all appeared, the three vampires gathered around their prince while Sirius eyed the newcomer standing with his godson.

"Who are you?" asked the Black Lord, then noticing a jagged scar on the man's neck like a bolt of lightning drawn in blood.

"My name is Eric Northman," Eric replied, indicating the mark on his neck as he explained, "Blood Vassal to my Master, Prince Harry James Potter: your question indicates that you are Templar Captain Sirius Orion Black; it is a great honour to meet you. I've heard much about your family."

"And I've heard of yours," Sirius mused, looking now to Harry as he asked, "Blood Vassal?"

"Eric is the first of my own circle of slaves," Harry explained, lifting a hand as the three vampires made checks on his health, "I'm all right you three: as for the title of Blood Vassal, it's a title I'll bestow on any slave who aims to prove his or herself worthy of being one of us. Eric, who was once a part of the raid that just occurred, is the first of those prodigal ones."

"So you already know how to mark your own slaves _and_ anoint them?" asked Elrond with an air of impressed feeling to him, "Your powers grow stronger by the day, sire."

"I appreciate the compliment, Elder Morgenstern," Harry remarked, looking out across the field as he asked, "Where are Neville, Hermione and Luna?"

"I called on my House Elf to take them back to my place," Sirius explained, looking to Harry as he added, "Thanks to you awakening the dark impulses in me, the little rodent is actually starting to respect me as Lord Black: once we're done here, I'll go home while Cass and the others take you to Bludhaven: something tells me that what you have to say next is for vampires only."

"Thank you, Sirius," Harry replied, before he cut off any further words by summoning his shadow shield, the blackness swallowing up a whole cavalcade of red spells that bounced off the shield harmlessly. Once he was sure it was safe, Harry snarled as he hissed, "You know? _Normal_ people say hello when they approach!"

"Barty!" exclaimed the familiar voice of Arthur Weasley as he stepped forwards with several wizards in tow, his voice addressing a frightened-looking man in a long coat and hat, a short moustache that could compare him to Hitler quivering above his lips. Seeing Harry and Sirius standing there with their company, Arthur then asked, "What do you think you're playing at, Crouch? Attacking not only the Head of House Black, but House Potter _and_ House Morgenstern as well?"

"Elrond and the others let them know of their lineages," Sirius whispered to Harry before he added, "Don't worry, they didn't say anything about you."

"Which of you conjured it?" demanded the man identified as Barty Crouch by Arthur.

"You can't be insisting…" Sirius began, but he was cut off by Crouch's voice.

"It is a lie! You have been reported at the scene of a crime."

"Choose your enemies carefully, Wizard," Elrond growled, his voice tinged with rage that was only restrained because he was in the presence of his Prince. "I would _hate_ for your accusations to start a war you cannot win."

"We…we apologise, Lord Morgenstern," Arthur remarked, stepping forwards and courteously bowing his head to Elrond as he explained, "But with circumstances being how they are, we're a little…paranoid at the moment."

"Would someone explain for those of us in the peanut gallery what crimes have been committed?" asked Harry, looking at Crouch with renewed hatred: Sirius had told him after his vindication about how the man had been one of those who'd urged for a rushed incarceration following Wormtail's betrayal.

"That…" Arthur explained, pointing up to the sky at the green symbol as he explained to Harry, "Is the Dark Mark, Harry: it's a sign normally cast by Death Eaters working for…You-Know-Who: it's like his calling card as Muggles say."

"And those men?" asked Harry, knowing that it would be too late for them to do anything anyway, "They were his Death Eaters?"

"That's right," Arthur nodded.

"Then you'll find them dead," Eric put in, pointing off towards where they'd come from as he explained, "Lord Morgenstern had his people aiding us when Lord Potter and I were closed in."

"Give…give me your wand, Potter!" Crouch insisted, Harry choosing to draw it as he watched the man tap the tip of his own wand against Harry's before he commanded, "_Prior Incantato!_"

Harry's wand – which was _not_ the holly-and-phoenix-feather wand but a yew wand with a feather from Neoma in its core and a drop of vampire blood – shone with a soft white glow before it let out a small puff of white smoke that rose up and took the shape of a smoky word: _Diffindo_.

'_Have I thanked you for suggesting I buy a new wand for the new me, Cassius?_' Harry asked telepathically, watching as Crouch lowered his wand once more, apparently satisfied with his results.

'_Every time we train, Sire,_' Cassius replied, watching as Harry pocketed his wand before he faced Crouch.

"So…anything else you'd like to accuse me of, Crouch? After all, it's not the first mistake you've made, is it?"

Crouch blanched before he coughed and answered, "Lord Potter…I apologise for wrongfully accusing you: is there anything you can tell us that might aid our investigations?"

"I saw a man," Harry replied, pointing off towards the wall of now-dying flames as he added, "That way: he's the one who cast the Morsmordre Spell and sent that symbol into the sky."

There were a few shivers as people heard the almost-perfect hiss that accompanied Harry's explanation of the spell used before, just as Crouch led the wizards, the Aurors away from the gang, Arthur looked to Harry as he asked, "A man, Harry? Who?"

"I don't know," Harry answered, "I didn't get a look at his face…by the way, Mr Weasley, why are you still here?"

"Fred and George told me you hadn't gone with Sirius," Arthur explained, indicating Cassius and Elrond as he added, "Lord Morgenstern and Mr Deneuve told me they were friends of Sirius' who were here looking out for you and he trusted them despite being…what they are. So I decided to stay behind and make sure you got home all right."

'_He's telling the truth, Majesty,_' Elrond explained to Harry, '_Like his twin sons, he seems to have a strong sense of loyalty to you unlike the ones you would call Banshee, Troll Brain and the Slut._'

'_That's an interesting discovery, Elrond,_' Harry returned, before he thanked Arthur for his help and, following Sirius, he waited until they were far enough away before saying goodbye to his godfather as he and the vampire trio made their way to Bludhaven via Veiling, Harry and Eric using Neoma's Flash-Veiling since it was pretty tough to use Veiling with a passenger.

'Whoever that was,' Harry thought, reappearing in the main hall of his residence, 'I'm going to find out…and then I'm going after Tom.'

He paused to show Eric to his new quarters as one of Harry's Blood Vassals before the vampire prince decided to call it a night: as he slipped into his coffin, he felt his fangs elongate with a thought on his path ahead:

'One way or another, I'm going to end this…_ once and for all!_'

**Chapter 6 and Harry has met his enemy while showing the extent of his power on the battlefield: but what else could he learn from Eric and what will happen to the CP in the Tournament?**

**Plus, what could Arthur be holding from Harry if his train of thought is so similar to the Twins?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: It's back to Hogwarts for the new Harry and the Crimson Prince meets with Sanguini, who has an offer for the royal vampire; plus, a hint to the year ahead is given with an announcement from Dumbledore and sides clash as Harry faces Ron again: can he keep his inner beast under control?**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I chose to add Eric from 'True Blood' after a reviewer suggested using some of my favourite vamps from other series as cameos/allies; this is NOT a Crossover of any fandoms mentioned, but I do like the idea; so all rights to the original creators of the series for that one. And don't worry, he WILL be turned into a vamp soon…**

**AN 2: By the way, for any that are curious: when the vamps use Veiling, they appear to 'fade' into the shadows; whereas with Flash-Veiling, they are surrounded by an aura of shadows that they disappear into and reappear in the same manner at their destination:**

**OC Spell:**

_**Boltun Burnae: **_**The Flashfire Curse: Casts a powerful ball of flames that will continue to burn until doused by the caster;**


	7. Baring Your Fangs

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/TBC; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Segir: Since Harry's Dark-minded himself, I highly doubt it; and, yes, his bite **_**DID**_** remove the Dark Mark from Eric;**

**StormyFireDragon: All good things, Storm;**

**WhiteElfElder: Yep and with a certain tournament just around the corner, I doubt that Harry's just going to forget the humiliation and attack;**

**T4: You may yet be surprised as to just who I have side with our favourite prince as members of the Templars;**

'_One way or another, I'm going to end this… once and for all!'_

Chapter 7: Baring Your Fangs

When Viktor and Arianna heard about what had gone on at the World Cup and how Harry had moved with incredible speed and prowess to protect both his secret and his allies, both of the Council members had to admit that they'd never really believed they'd see such bloodlust in the Crimson Prince so early on. Both Elrond and his half-brother were quick to fill in the details while Harry provided a play-by-play of how he'd used their Shadow Manipulation powers to take out his enemies: when he also explained about the first of his Blood Vassals, the eldest of the trio seemed both intrigued and amused at the idea.

Finally, Harry took his rightful place at the head of the Council's seating and, with the three Elders looking upon him, he steepled his fingers before he spoke, "One thing I managed to gain from the events of the World Cup was that Voldemort is somehow _planning_ to make some sort of grand return. He sent the rookie Death Eaters as a warning to all about his return and, if I know that snake-faced bastard as well as I do, he'll add to his plans by involving _me_ somehow just like a certain someone else will too."

"What do you command, Majesty?" asked Arianna, knowing that Harry was referring to her fool of a mortal brother when he spoke of the someone else.

"We have to strike first," Harry explained, his eyes blacking out for a moment as he addressed the Council, as well as Sanguini and Cassius, "And we have to strike hard: now, thanks to descriptions and a talk with Eric before this meeting, I know that Voldemort will gather forces and _try_ to get us on his side. Therefore, while I handle things on the Hogwarts front, I want each of you here to visit one of the clans and speak with their respective Elders. If they decide to remain loyal to Riddle, _slay_ them! If not, then offer them temporary sanctuary here on Edoc'sil and have them prepared for what is to come. Because, in the _very_ unlikely event that I fail and that mortal pretender returns, we'll have another war to fight on our hands aside from the one with the Lycanthropes."

The Elders inclined their heads in acknowledgement of Harry's orders before the Crimson Prince let his eyes return to normal as he added, "While I'm at Hogwarts, I'll be surrounded by humans, but I'll also have my student Templars alongside me. Sirius will act in his stead as my guardian and, as long as my secret isn't revealed, we'll have nothing to worry about."

"How can you be so certain of your secret remaining anonymous at Hogwarts, Sire?" asked Sanguini, looking up at Harry as the royal-blooded vampire looked back at him with a hint of amusement to his expression.

"Because, even _if_ they discover my secret," Harry answered, flashing his fangs for emphasis, "There's one thing that the humans _haven't_ considered: they _need_ their so-called Boy-Who-Lived to help save them from Riddle's second coming. Therefore, quite literally, I can get away with murder!"

"So you feel confident that my brother won't try anything?" asked Arianna, her eyes catching a strong sense of amusement in the look she received in response from Harry.

"It's not that he won't," Harry reasoned, "In fact, I'll be rather disappointed if he doesn't: what I'm saying, Lady Arianna, is that even if he does, he'll be creating one monster of a shit-storm that not even every Auror, Unspeakable and member of his forces will be able to deal with. And do you know why?"

The other vampires shook their heads;

"Because," Harry reasoned, smirking as he spoke to them, "Dumbledore's expecting me to die facing off against Tom, this we know: once he does that, he thinks that he'll have everything he needs to continue letting others believe him to be the greatest wizard of the age. However, what he _won't _expect is what my secret will reveal _if_ and when it's known to them."

"Which is?" asked Viktor.

"Well, Lord Viktor," Harry argued, his eyes blacking out once again as he asked, "Do _you_ know how to kill one who is already _dead _and still consider it a victory for the Light_?_"

_**Blood and Honour**_

With time, training, research and many different tasks that went with his mantle as Prince of the Vampires, Harry was a little disappointed to realise that there were just three days left of the summer, which meant that his summer of transformation and rebirth was almost over.

Sirius had already contacted him saying that Neville, Luna and Hermione would meet him on the train as would the Weasley Twins, who seemed intent on keeping their word to serve the 'son of Prongs' as they kept him up to date with the actions of their magpie-minded, Banshee-love-child kinsmen/enemies.

As for Harry, he had already told Cassius that Hogwarts was a trial that he would have to go through alone, which meant that nobody from the vampire world would be able to interfere, though he _did_ give the Deneuve Clan Lord permission to liaise with the Forest Clans that dwelled within Hogwarts' Forbidden Forest.

Also, Eric would be remaining on Edoc'sil to act as messenger between the Council and Harry, which also meant that, though Harry didn't _want_ it to happen, Neoma would stay where she was and, whenever Eric sent her with word from the Council, she would use the telepathic bond that she shared with the Crimson Prince to speak to him and give him a chance to get away.

And so, with just three days to go before he would return to a world filled with liars, conspirators and traitors, Harry knew that he had to be prepared, most of all for the constant need for blood since the sight of him drinking it in the Great Hall or the Gryffindor Common Room would look a _little_ suspicious.

Since Cassius was going to be spending time with the Forest Clans, the Sire of the Crimson Prince promised he'd bring fresh blood whenever he could and, as the Crimson Prince, Harry _did_ have the right to share the blood stocks and slaves of the Forest Clans anyway.

'But even with these preparations,' Harry thought to himself, making sure he had everything he needed for the year ahead, 'How am I supposed to tame my more…predatory natures? I don't mind letting them see my darker side magically-speaking, but my fangs grow and my eyes black out whenever I get _really_ pissed off, so how…'

The sound of a knock at the door to his chambers cut off Harry's train of thought; closing his trunk, the vampire prince lifted his head and, standing tall and proud, he remarked, "Enter."

The door opened and, without turning, Harry knew who it was because of the scent of exotic tropical flowers that touched his nostrils: there was only one vampire on the entire island who wore one such flower.

"How can I help, Sanguini?"

Giving a curt bow of respect to his prince, the brother of Lord Elrond cleared his throat before he spoke, "Begging your pardon for the intrusion, Majesty, but I was speaking with Cassius and he told me of how you seem to be concerned with the finer points of ensuring your secret is kept at Hogwarts."

"I'll just have to do the best I can with what I've got," Harry mused, moving over to the mini-fridge in his chambers that held a few bottles of blood for light refreshment…along with other drinks.

Withdrawing one of the bottles, Harry opened it and downed a few gulps before he offered it to Sanguini, who politely declined as he told Harry, "No thank you, my Prince: I have already dined today. Anyway, I understand how you wish to test your resolve against the human spawns who betrayed you amongst others, but, if I may speak freely, would you not benefit from a second set of eyes there, as humans say? Or perhaps…a second set of fangs?"

"I have the Forest Clans and Cassius for that," Harry reasoned, earning a nod from Sanguini.

"I agree that your sire can be alert for danger on the outside, my lord, but what about within?" He seemed to examine the _Plumeria_ flower on his lapel before he continued, "If a young-blood were there with you as a student, then it may be easier for you to hide your secret knowing that you were not facing the thirst and the trials alone. Plus, as the Crimson Prince, it would make sense for this young-blood to act as your guard as well as your ally as there will be those who choose to watch you closely, but your friend? I doubt it."

Harry couldn't deny that Sanguini had a point: a second vampire at Hogwarts who could masquerade as a student was an opportune advantage that would make some look the other way. Besides, Harry could trust this other vampire to keep secrets, be alert for danger and, in extreme circumstances, act as an alibi for Harry whenever he needed to get away to feed.

"All right," Harry nodded, finishing the bottle of blood in his hand before he added, "However, I would expect this young-blood to add him or herself to my Blood Templars _and_, since you seem to have a knowledge that would suggest it's someone of your clan, I'd expect their fealty to pass from you to me."

"Of course, my prince," Sanguini nodded, giving a soft smile to Harry before he asked, "So…you accept this young-blood, then?"

"Is he here?"

"He waits down in the main hall, my prince," Sanguini answered, "I did not want to seem presumptuous in allowing him to walk these hallowed halls like some everyday vampire. Only those of high-ranking have that right, such as the Lords of the clans and, of course, you and the Council."

"Then introduce us," Harry remarked, following a bowing Sanguini out to the main hall of Bludhaven where, standing by one of the many ornate statues that lined the corridors of the main annexe of Edoc'sil, the vampire prince caught sight of a young man with auburn-brown hair that was combed back over his forehead.

His eyes were a strong shade of navy-blue that, in the wrong sort of light, could also be mistaken for black; he was dressed in a set of noble-looking robes of deep black mixed with hints of red that made him look like he'd been swallowed by the night.

Seeing the prince approach with his clan leader, the young-blood dropped to one knee, his fist clenched against his chest in a gesture of salute as he spoke, "Master, Lord Morgenstern has told me of my mission: I am here to serve you."

He had an eerie voice that reminded Harry of a serpent's hiss mixed with an air of nobility and, when he spoke, it was with clarity and a hint of submission to the prince's authority.

"Your loyalty is appreciated, young Daywalker," Harry replied calmly, his eyes inspecting the vampire now kneeling before him as he asked, "Do you have a name and will it be the same one you go to Hogwarts under?"

"I have been granted sanctuary by Lord Black, your human ally, to use his name as my own," the man explained, his eyes now looking up at Harry as he added, "However, I shall still be using my real forename: Raziel! My real name is Raziel Orpheus, blood-born son of the Clan of Nosgoth: I am a Daywalker with skills of the blade and elemental commands, both of which are at your command, my Crimson Prince."

"Nosgoth?" asked Harry, approaching the vampire Raziel before he allowed him to stand as he asked, "Where does Clan Nosgoth make its bearings?"

"Eastern Siberia, my lord," Raziel answered, then aware of Sanguini leaving the two young vampires to speak, "My Father is Azrael Shinato, Head of the Clan and emissary of Lord Morgenstern. The frigid cold of the Siberian wastelands allow for us to train our minds and bodies to become hardy, stern-willed survivors and warriors. When my Father heard that you would need some sort of advocate to aid you in your trials in the human world, it was Lord Morgenstern's wish that I be brought for your inspection and approval."

'So it seems that even though I rule them, the clan leaders have a tendency to act on instinct,' Harry thought, leading Raziel through to the lounge room of the Citadel as he frowned at the thought, 'It seems their freedom has been too well-known to them: if one of them decides to remove themselves from our kinsmen, then I'll need to deal with it.'

Taking a seat by the fireplace, Harry let his fingers drum on the arms of the chair before he asked, "And why should I even agree to this, Raziel? As I told Sire Morgenstern, I could be perfectly content doing the best that I can with what I have."

"I understand completely, my Prince," Raziel agreed, his blue eyes then holding an almost spiritual glow to them that made the hairs on the back of Harry's neck stand on end. There was something almost…spectral to this warrior with an air of power that reeked of darkness and death and yet, from what Sanguini had told him, the guy was no older than Harry.

"So?" asked Harry, igniting the fireplace with a snap of his fingers, "Why should I allow this?"

"I can understand that you may think me as new-blooded to this as you, Highness," Raziel replied, his voice tinged with an air of warmth and understanding as he spoke, "However, as I said, I was blood-born, which means that I am a pure-blooded vampire born to vampire parents and, despite my appearance and attitude, I am, in point of fact, fourteen years, seven months and fifteen days old. As with others of Nosgoth, I hold certain abilities that can be of use to you: for example, I have control over ice and shadows, which also allows me to wander the world between this realm and the realm of the dead: we call it the Spectral Plane."

"Okay."

"I also have experience in controlling the urge to feed even around the largest crowd of humans," Raziel continued, "As well as a strong affinity with the blade and the hex weapons of the world."

"I see."

"And finally," Raziel added, "Perhaps the most-important of all, like the rest of your servants, Master, I am prepared to _die_ to protect you and your secrets: I know you will need to pass for the human, Harry Potter, at your school and I can act friendly and pass for human as well as most vampires. I have an extensive archive of spells, charms, hexes and curses at my disposal and a full knowledge and understanding of the majority of Hogwarts subjects. All I ask is a chance, Master, and I promise you that I will not fail you."

"And," Harry asked, going for the biggest concern he had, "What about emotionally-speaking? There'll be those at Hogwarts that will try and test your resolve and question about just _how_ you know me and where we met? Can you safely say that you can keep your emotions in check and only let them out at the right moment?"

"Not only can I, my prince," Raziel answered, "I _will_ do so: humans are little more than prattling birds to me; their opinions of me do not matter. All that matters is that I succeed in my task…and my task is to watch out for you and ensure that the wrong sort of company do _not_ learn your secrets."

"Well then," Harry sighed, actually laughing at how simple this seemed, "I can't really think of any other arguments: congratulations, Raziel _Black_; it looks like you're going to Hogwarts."

Raziel bowed his head in acknowledgement of the information, before he smirked and, lifting his head, he added, "I look forwards to our first day back then…Harry."

Even Harry smiled at how easy the guy was with switching from noble-and-obedient to friendly and free-spirited…

_**Blood and Honour**_

Even though he was now a dark soul of blood and honour and hatred, Harry couldn't help but let himself feel like his old self as he set eyes on the scarlet steam engine that was the Hogwarts Express on September First. Dressed in his Hogwarts robes and with the glasses provided by Sirius from the World Cup hiding his eyes from the sun, Harry tried not to laugh at the sight of most of the girls of the school – and a few of the guys, which crept him out a little – looking at him with longing and attraction.

At his side, Raziel – also already dressed in his Hogwarts robes and with a pair of magical contacts that kept his eyes out of the sun and made them look slightly brighter than they were – pushed his trunk and a cage containing a brown-feathered Great Horned Owl onto the train, Harry following suit with his own things before both young vampires took their seats in their compartment.

As he sat down, Raziel managed a soft chuckle before he asked, "Are they always so star-struck?"

"Over here, I'm used to it," Harry reasoned, shedding his glasses as he drew his wand and, casting a quick sun-proofing charm on the window that he'd learned at Edoc'sil, he settled into his chair before he added, "Now remember, you're _not_ my servant here, but you're more than welcome to show your dark nature to certain people. We're friends and I trust you because of how you and Cassius helped protect me and Sirius…"

"And when Sirius discovered that I was an orphan, he adopted me as a way of saying thanks for keeping an eye on you," Raziel finished, memorising their cover story almost perfectly as he added, "And we've been friends and study partners ever since, working together and growing stronger."

"Just checking," Harry chuckled as the train shuddered and, after a few moments, their compartment was flooded with the sunlight from outside; however, thanks to the charm on their window – which made the window pane darken outside so no-one and nothing could look _in_, but those inside could look outside – the sun didn't bother the two young vampires.

After about ten minutes, Raziel straightened up as did Harry as, from the other side of the door, the two of them picked out a scent of vile treachery and things best left unsaid. At the same time, Harry fought to keep the smile from his face as a familiar voice asked, "Where _is_ he? We're supposed to keep an eye on him so that the Headmaster's plans can go ahead. After all the money we forked out for this year, we deserve some comeback."

"As long as he hasn't fallen for anyone, we'll be okay," a second voice, this one that of a familiar female, added, "Then I can go ahead and dose him with these potions and make him pine for me like the dog he is."

At that moment, the door opened and Harry adopted a look of surprise hinted by disgust as he saw Ron and Ginny standing outside, both of them shocked to see the new Harry along with the stranger in his compartment.

Fighting the growl that rose in his throat, Harry smirked before he asked, "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Harry!" gasped Ron, "You're…you're alive!"

"Evidently so," Harry reasoned, before his smirk turned into a smile as a couple more figures appeared behind the Gruesome Twosome, "Hermione, Neville…oh, and the lovely Miss Luna too, I see: come in, join us."

"Thanks, Harry!" Hermione sighed, squeezing past Ron and sitting down next to Raziel, Neville next to her while Luna parked herself on Harry's lap, much to the amusement of the vampire prince and the rage of the Scarlet Slut.

"Got a problem with chairs, Luna?" asked Harry, earning a giggle from Luna as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"You're _much_ comfier than a chair, Harry," Luna sniggered, earning laughs from Hermione and Neville while Raziel shook his head, the action then getting him noticed as Luna added, "Oh, hello Raziel: your Father said we'd be seeing you and Harry together: how was Lyon?"

"Miserable," Raziel grumbled, the play-along clear to Harry as some sort of 'Luna-test' that Raziel must have passed as he added, "The beaches were packed, the food was crap and, worse of all, Dad was busy working with Harry while you lot were recovering from that shock at the World Cup."

"Oh yeah!" laughed Ron, moving to the empty chair next to Harry, before he was _apparently_ shoved away by Luna – Harry had really TKd him as he sensed what Luna had planned – before he asked, "What the hell? We were just about to talk about the Cup and…"

"And we've got other thoughts on our minds than some fluff-brained wimp chasing a nut no bigger than your morning glory around," Harry hissed, his eyes drilling into Ron's skull as he added, "Besides, there were more important things than the broom riders at the Cup."

"Like what?" asked Ron, rubbing his backside where he'd fallen as he added, "For Merlin's sake, Harry: _Krum_ was there, you know?"

"And I'm sure Miss Bread and Mr Butter will miss him and his siblings," Luna chided, earning a glare from Ginny.

"Who's talking to you, _Loony?_" demanded Ron, unaware that he'd said the wrong thing as Harry rose, but so did Raziel, both of them standing protectively in front of Luna while Harry put his hand on the door.

"Leave Ron," Harry snarled, feeling the familiar bloodlust rise in him, "And don't come back until you can say our friend's name _properly_: on second thoughts, don't bother: you can't even keep a secret to yourself, so what hope does Luna have?"

"What are you…"

"Let me make it _really_ simple for you," Harry added, now leaning in so close that he could smell the Stilton-Cheese-worthy breath of Ron Weasley as well as the fear of the git for his plans failing. However, ignoring all these things, Harry then hissed coldly, "I…Heard…You…Talk…Ing…A…Bout Me…Last…Summer!"

"You…you didn't!"

"I-I-I-I did," Harry replied, mocking Ron's stammer as he added, "And you won't get a single _hair_ on what I have or anything else because, guess what, I don't fancy someone who looks like my Mum and I'm _certainly_ not swinging for the Campers, so you won't get a thing, Ron. As usual."

"You're wrong."

Harry just sniggered, his eyes boring into Ron's skull as he asked, "Am I? Funny how a lot of people seem to _say_ that, but none of them actually know what it means to me; now, be a good little Weasel-bee and bugger off: you're cloying our air with your stink. By all the Gods, Ronniekins, do you not even know what a shower or bath is for?"

With that, Harry wafted his hand over his face before he turned and returned to the compartment, sitting back down next to Luna who, to his shock, then moved to lay his head in her lap, gently stroking his black hair while Neville locked their compartment, Hermione looking both relieved and a little worried as she looked at her now-content friend.

"Be honest," she asked, looking from Raziel to Harry, "You _wanted_ to drink their blood, didn't you?"

"Drain them dry, Hermione," Raziel answered, his almost-hypnotic voice catching the attention of everyone in the compartment before Harry sniggered in agreement.

"Patience, Raziel," he muttered, letting out a soft moan of contentment as he added, "We've got _all_ year…and as for you, Luna: keep it up…and thanks."

"What are friends for, my liege?" asked Luna, continuing to stroke Harry's hairline as the train moved on to Hogwarts.

**Chapter 7 and Harry has shown his dark nature in revealing what he knows, but will his warning sway the idiot and his magpie-minded sister?**

**Plus, how will Raziel settle into Hogwarts and can he help keep our favourite dark prince from eating the school in a feeding frenzy?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: A hint to the year ahead is given with an announcement from Dumbledore as Harry hears about the TWT; plus, Raziel is sorted and Harry finds an unlikely ally in one whom follows the blood gangs;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: For those who are wondering, yes, I **_**did**_** have Raziel from 'Soul Reaver' in mind when I put this one in the story; in case anyone's also wondering, YES, I will be including a few more SR references in the story as well as his equal and opposite, Kain;**

**AN 2: Now, this may seem a bit awkward, but what would you say if I changed the pairing from Harry/OC to a Harry/Luna? Just remember that I **_**don't**_** do harems or multi-pairings, so what do you think?**


	8. The Prince's New Home

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**T4: Well it won't be Slytherin, I can promise you that;**

**Solving Puzzles: I had similar thoughts when considering how I was going to change the pairing;**

**WhiteElfElder: Hm, I don't recall saying that she wasn't going to be in the story regardless of the year;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: Let's just say that Harry's name out of the Goblet will bring the rain for fun, games and horror for all who turned on him;**

**DalekDavros: While that may be true, I haven't exactly introduced said OC either, so it didn't seem too late to make the change;**

**SinfulOne: Yeah I know: her as a vamp reminds me of someone from another fandom: now who could that be?**

**Le Diablo Blanc2: Of course he'll turn her: it wouldn't be as much fun if he didn't;**

**Shadowz101: No offence meant, but I could have that sort of fun with her anyway even though she's not paired with Harry;**

_Raziel," he muttered, letting out a soft moan of contentment as he added, "We've got all year…and as for you, Luna: keep it up…and thanks."_

"_What are friends for, my liege?" asked Luna, continuing to stroke Harry's hairline as the train moved on to Hogwarts._

Chapter 8: The Prince's New Home

It was raining quite heavily when the Hogwarts Express reached Hogsmeade Station;

Thanks to their command over the storm and a handy little charm that he remembered Hermione casting the year before, it was fairly easy for Harry and Raziel to keep their friends and allies dry while everyone else was soaked thoroughly. Travelling together in the carriages to the school, Hermione, Neville and Raziel then noticed how Harry also seemed to make sure that Luna wasn't only dry, but comfortable.

They had to laugh when they noticed that she wasn't too concerned about showing him how comfortable she was by leaning into his embrace and toying with his long black hair as he kept her dry.

When they reached the school, Harry and Raziel helped the others down before, as he noticed the looks he was getting from the others, Harry shrugged before he asked, "What?"

"Nothing," Hermione replied, smiling softly as she saw an old and familiar side to her friend that she'd never seen in weeks. It proved that, though he was now a spirit of blood and shadows, he was still Harry inside. In an attempt to hide this fact, Hermione then added, "It's just nice to see you get back to some old routines, Harry: it feels like forever since you were just able to relax."

"Well," Harry shrugged, cancelling the water-proofing charms on his friends as he added, "Despite the one or two exceptions to this place, I can't deny how much Hogwarts still feels like home to me, so there's not much to…"

"AHHH!"

As several heads turned in the direction of the scream that many saw to have come from a heavily-soaked Ron Weasley, Harry sniffed once before he finished, "Worry about…looks like Peeves is up to his usual tricks, so shall we just go in?"

As Professor McGonagall came out from the Hall to berate the resident poltergeist for his actions, the five friends slipped through the door and moved off towards the Gryffindor Table, though Harry did have Raziel remain standing for now as he needed to be sorted himself. However, given that Luna, a Ravenclaw by sorting, was sat with them, the vampire warrior got the impression that Harry would still need him to remain with the Lion's Den in due time.

When the rest of the students finally made their way into the Great Hall, Harry nodded once to his friend and ally, his eyes watching as Raziel moved off to wait for the other new students while Gryffindor House sat with the infamous trio of Lions and the guest Eagle amongst them.

However, as Ron slammed himself down into the seat opposite Harry, Hermione and Neville, he grunted once before he snapped, "Get to your proper seats, Loony: only Gryffindors welcome here."

"Then perhaps a Badger Brain like you should be where you belong," Harry suggested, earning a glare from Ron as he added, "Then again, maybe even Slytherin would welcome someone like you: let's face it, they welcomed Crabbe and Goyle, so you'd feel right at home."

"Was I talking to _you_, Potter?" asked Ron, Harry smirking with a hint of victory as he saw the true idiot beneath the former _best mate_ façade that he'd played for so long, "If you like Loony so much, then _you_ leave with her: no doubt those Eagles would welcome you and the Know-It-All there!"

"What a good idea," Harry sniggered, rising from his seat before he asked, "You coming to join us, Hermione? How about you, Neville?"

"Right behind you, Harry," Hermione huffed, moving with the vampire prince over to the Ravenclaw Table where, as the Eagles watched with disbelief, the so-called _Golden Boy of Gryffindor_ sat with one of their own accompanied by Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom.

"Potter, Granger, Longbottom!" snapped Professor Snape, giving Harry the thought of how it was only a matter of time before _he_ opened his mouth as well, "Detention for all three of you and I think 20 points _each_ from Gryffindor should teach you about staying on your own side of the hall."

"I am countering those deductions and revoking the detentions, Severus," Professor Flitwick remarked, much to Harry's surprise as the goblin-blood Professor added, "As it happens, I heard Mr Weasley threaten Mr Potter to leave with the young Miss Lovegood if, and I'm quoting directly here, he _liked Loony so much._ Now why one of the House of the Brave feels compelled to insult one of my Eagles like that, I don't know. However," here, he glared at each of the Eagles seated around Harry and his companions as he added, "I hope _none of my Ravenclaws_ have used such a degrading name for one of their own."

There were a few shakes of the head, but Harry, amidst his surprise at Professor Flitwick's assistance and explanation, knew that they were lying: after all, he _could_ read their minds and each one of them was expressing fear about Flitwick discovering that they _had_ used the bullying term towards Luna. In fact, some of them even found it funny to steal Luna's possessions, tell her the _wrong_ passwords and confuse her with where she was _meant_ to be as well as sabotaging her showers and learning materials.

As he waited for the other students to arrive, Harry lowered his voice so that the Ravenclaws could hear him, his tone edged by his typical vampiric hiss as he warned them, "Luna is _my_ friend and she's also Hermione's and Neville's: if I hear any of you have continued insulting her, you will discover the reason why you should remember that my Father _was_ one of the greatest pranksters in this school. As for her things being stolen, you're going to return each of them by the end of this week…or else."

"Or else what, Potter?" asked Marietta Edgecombe, the other members of the Eagles feeling mixed reactions to her question: some knew it was the _wrong_ thing to ask while some actually wanted to see what he'd do.

"She _did_ ask, Harry," Luna sighed, earning a nod of agreement from Harry as he looked up and, drawing his wand, he pointed it at Marietta's eyes, his voice low as he gave his answer.

"_Phobicio._"

A series of grey sparkles seemed to run over Marietta's eyes before a scream tore from the girl's lips as she rubbed her eyes and, looking at her hands, she saw what Harry meant by _or else_.

"Gross," she squealed, looking to the others with her raised hands, "Look at them: my nails are disgusting; and my skin…ew, the blotches, the scabs; how am I supposed to get Davies on my side when I look like a hag?"

Roger Davies suddenly turned green while Hermione, Neville, Luna and a few of the Ravenclaws laughed; Harry, meanwhile, heaved a sigh before casting the counter spell, his eyes boring into each of the Eagles' skulls as he told them, "I don't need to damage you physically to show how serious I am: in the end, there's a greater weapon out there than bloodshed and torment…and it's fear! I trust no-one else wants an example of what I can do if I turn the fear up to the next level?"

There were several shakes of the head from the Ravenclaws while, next to Harry, Professor Flitwick had suddenly appeared upon hearing Marietta's screams and, seeing the boy's nonchalant attitude, he sighed before he told Harry, "Five points from Gryffindor for using magic on another student, Mr Potter; however, I also give ten points to each of you for standing up for one of my Eagles."

"I apologise for my callous behaviour, Professor," Harry replied, inclining his head to the stout Professor as he explained, "However I was introduced to Luna over the summer and, when I heard of how she'd been seen as the outcast around the Ravenclaw Dorm, I felt compelled to help as I would do the same for all of my friends."

"Your Mother would be proud of that strength to you, Potter," Flitwick added, earning a soft smile from Harry before he returned to the High Table.

"That was…weird," Harry whispered once the man was gone, "First he defends me, then he punishes me and yet defends my reason for acting like I did."

"Maybe he sees your Mother in you, Harry," suggested Neville, shrugging ruefully as he added, "It's no secret that Lily Evans was his favourite student in her day."

"Or maybe it's more to do with his line," suggested Luna, earning a look from the others as she explained, "The warrior protects its own and its loyalty is not so easily acquired."

"You mean?" asked Harry, looking once to Flitwick before the doors opened, announcing the beginning of the Sorting, "Are you saying that he may have some sort of loyalty towards…my friends in high places?"

"That's it," Luna nodded, before she surprised the others as she brushed her lips against Harry's cheek, earning a gasp from the Eagles as she added, "And that's for showing them why even a broken Eagle has friends they shouldn't mess with, Harry: thank you."

"Err…you're welcome," Harry laughed, brushing his hand over his cheek before he laughed, "Luna, I've known you for all of a month or so and I _still_ don't understand you."

"And you never will," Luna agreed, before she adopted her usual dreamy stare as she muttered, "Hungry…I hope there's pudding."

Her comment got a laugh out of the others as Professor McGonagall began the sorting with none other than Raziel, who moved to the seat and, sitting down underneath it, seemed to whisper to the hat before it decreed, "RAVENCLAW!"

'And the surprises continue,' thought Harry as his faithful ally moved to the Eagle's Nest to join them while the Sorting continued…

_**Blood and Honour**_

After the Sorting, amongst the surprises and the introductions being made by the new students, Professor Dumbledore stood in the centre of the hall before he addressed the students, "Now that we're all settled in and sorted, I'd like to make an announcement."

'You're being committed to an insane asylum and being assisted in your death?' wondered Harry, his train of thought being picked up by Raziel as the other vampire sniggered to himself.

Ignorant of the death wish that Harry was sending him, Dumbledore continued, "This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see, Hogwarts has been chosen…"

He paused for a moment as Mr Filch moved towards the head of the hall and whispered something indistinctly, which Dumbledore then confirmed to the man before sending him back out as the headmaster continued, "So, as I was saying, Hogwarts has been chosen to host a _legendary_ event: the Triwizard Tournament."

"You are _kidding_ me," whispered Raziel, earning a look from Harry as the young vampire whispered, "My Father told me about the Tournament: he said it was outlawed over a century ago because of the death toll. If it's coming to Hogwarts…"

"It's no coincidence after the Dark Mark _and_ my being here," Harry agreed, listening as Dumbledore continued.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected, but let me be clear…" He seemed to examine the entire hall of interested faces and whispering rumours as the headmaster continued, "If chosen: you _stand_ alone…and trust me when I say that these contests are not for the faint-hearted, but more on that later. For now, please join me in welcoming the _lovely_ _ladies_ of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their Headmistress, Madame Maxime!"

As though it was upon his command, the doors to the Great Hall opened again and a crowd of young-looking girls in blue uniforms that reminded Harry of the daytime skies seemed to walk into the hall, stopping at certain moments to sigh dramatically. However, with each sigh, they released what appeared to be a magically-summoned flock of birds before the girls broke into a run, Harry shaking his head as he heard a few shocked whispers from how they ran.

When they reached the front, the girls released their magic once again before a flurry of birds flew around the room; at the same time, what had to be the _biggest_ woman that Harry had ever set eyes on walked in behind them.

His thoughts were echoed when, across on the Gryffindor Table, Seamus Finnegan muttered, "Blimey; that's one _big_ woman."

"I think Hagrid's in love," Hermione muttered, drawing Harry's attention to the High Table as Madame Maxime reached the front of the hall: sure enough, Hagrid looked like he'd seen an angel in human form…or giant form…but anyway, he was starstruck.

As Dumbledore placed a chaste kiss on the back of Madame Maxime's hand, he returned to the students before he continued, "And now our friends from the north: please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their High Master, Igor Karkaroff!"

"Karkaroff?" asked Neville, earning a look from Harry as the doors were opened once more and, like a well-practiced military parade, several tall, strong-looking wizards marched into the hall, slamming the butts of staffs onto the ground in succession in another display of magic.

"You know him, Neville?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Neville.

"Let's just say that he was accused of being…in the same business as your Vassal, Harry," Neville whispered, earning a glare from the Crimson Prince as Karkaroff made his entrance and, at his side, there was another figure that Harry recognised as did most of the students.

"It's Viktor Krum!" gasped Terry Boot, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"Just when I'd thought myself rid of that bon-bon brain!"

As Karkaroff and Dumbledore seemed to greet each other like old friends, much to Harry's chagrin as he saw the old man embrace an enemy, the Headmaster moved once more to the podium, this time accompanied by what looked like a large object that, with a gesture from Dumbledore's wand, seemed to melt away to form a rather ancient-looking goblet that, when it was exposed to the air, began to light up with blue flames at its tip.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore explained, "Anyone willing to submit their name into the Tournament need only do so on a slip of parchment and put it into the goblet by this time on Thursday Night. But I warn you that these tests are both morally and physically dangerous: it is for that reason that the Ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain it, allow me to introduce the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Mr Bartemius Crouch."

'Can this day get _any_ worse?' asked Harry as he saw the Hitler-lookalike move to the front of the crowd and, stopping before the crowded hall, he seemed to stammer for a moment before he was cut off as a particularly violet lightning bolt shook the skies overhead.

As students screamed and people looked up, Harry caught sight of a figure drawing his wand and pointing it at the skies, dissipating the lightning while he moved into view, exposing a scarred face, thick, rough-edged figure and a false leg. He also had one eye that seemed to look everywhere at once while focusing on a solitary target.

"My God," Neville gasped, earning a look from Harry as he explained, "It's Mad-Eye Moody."

"Alastor Moody?" asked Hermione, "The Auror?"

"The One and Only," Raziel whispered, leaning in close to Harry before he added, "But something's off with him: he _smells_ of darkness and power as you'd expect from one with his legendary status, but…there's something else: I can't quite place it."

"Then perhaps we should keep an eye on Mr Moody," Harry added, sniffing at the air as he saw Moody drink from a flask; as he drank, Harry's vampire senses had him clenching his fists to stop his claws showing themselves.

Raziel may not know the smell, but it was one that Harry himself had used:

Polyjuice Potion.

'So why would he need that?' wondered Harry as Crouch announced that the age restriction had been changed to seventeen, much to the three schools' combined chagrin, 'And who is he really?'

As Dumbledore put it shortly afterwards, the Triwizard Tournament had truly begun that night…but it wasn't the only thing.

_**Blood and Honour**_

After the feast, Harry rose with everyone else and made for the doors; however, as he reached the grand staircase, he pulled his hands out, stopping Neville, Hermione and Luna with a small piece of TK while Raziel, sensing his prince's mind-set, stopped as well.

"We're not going to Gryffindor Tower," Harry explained when they looked at him with bewilderment, "Or Eagle's Roost: given all the twists and turns of this year and, because quite frankly, I don't trust myself not to rip Ron's throat out in my sleep, we'll be taking up a new residence."

"Where?" asked Neville.

"The Chamber of Secrets," Harry answered, much to Hermione's shock; sensing her fear, he put her mind at ease as he explained, "I'm the only Parseltongue in the school, Hermione: and besides, the Basilisk _is_ dead and the Chamber is empty. A few spells and a little help from my Clan out in the Forest and we'd have quite the interim dorm until this year is done. After that…I don't know what we'll do."

"But what if people start asking questions?" asked Hermione.

"Let them," Harry answered, looking to the stunned faces of the others as he explained, "I'm only going to be here anyway because of whatever threat is out there: in the _highly_ unlikely event that the worst comes to the worst, then I'm leaving Hogwarts to rule as I'm destined to do. In any other event…well, I've actually got Cassius looking into some more…nightwalker-friendly schools where I can be who I really am without fear or prejudice."

"Always with a back-up plan," Luna smiled, earning a nod from Harry.

"That's me in a nutshell…so, shall we?"

_**Blood and Honour**_

With a summons to his Midnight Phoenix familiar, Harry was able to provide spare rooms and lodgings for his friends while he took his own area, which was really just a finer-crafted tent than the one they'd stayed in at the Quidditch World Cup. Because of the darkness of the Chamber, Harry also didn't need to sleep in a coffin – which he didn't mind doing, but you just couldn't beat your own bed – and so, as he lay in bed, his mind whirling with the revelations of the day, he found a smile coming onto his face.

"Whoever's impersonating Moody," he whispered to no-one in particular, "They must be tied to the attack at the World Cup: maybe I should call Eric and ask him more about why _exactly_ they were there."

"Maybe you should," a familiar light-hearted voice answered, earning a gasp from Harry as he looked down at the end of his bed to see Luna standing there, dressed in her own nightclothes, smiling at him.

"What are you doing in here?" asked Harry.

"Couldn't sleep," Luna answered, turning her head to the side as she asked, "Can…I mean, would you mind if we…if I…oh what am I saying? Harry, can I sleep with you tonight?"

"I _still_ don't get you, Luna-girl," Harry laughed, sitting upright before he pulled the covers back, letting the younger girl slide in next to him. When she was comfortable, Harry lowered his head and returned his attention to the ceiling, doing his best to ignore the growl of hunger that ripped through him at the scent of Luna's blood and the beating of her heart.

Next to him, Luna turned over and snaked her hand around his waist before she asked, "Am I making you hungry, Harry?"

"No," Harry lied, but Luna just laughed.

"I think I am," she giggled, before, to his surprise, she brushed her hair away from her neck and exposed it to him, "Go on…it's okay: I don't mind. Consider it my price for sharing your bed."

"I…I can't," Harry replied, but he could feel his fangs elongate at the willing offering he was being given, "You're my…my friend and…I could never…"

"Yes you could," Luna argued, tracing his chin with her fingers as she added, "You can always have me, Harry: why do you think I stay so close to you? Don't tell me you haven't figured it out yet, my sweet Crimson Prince?"

As Harry looked down at her, his eyes widened when he saw her blue eyes almost darken with a longing and a want that he'd never seen before in…_anyone_.

At the same time, he heard a voice whisper through his mind, a voice from his past reminding him of something:

…_when you become the Crimson Prince, you will also be drawn to the one who will sit at your side come the day: the Princess of Shadows. You may not know them, you may never have met them, but the pull will be there as will the need to be close together: she too will feel the same…_

"It…it can't be," Harry gasped, looking down at Luna before she smiled and nodded.

"Yes Harry," Luna smiled, letting her fingers slip into his mouth where they brushed over his elongated, blood-thirsty fangs, "_I_ am the Princess of Shadows…your other half…and your mate."

**Chapter 8 and, in typical fashion, it seems that Luna has revealed she knows more than she let on, but will Harry drink from his mate and make her what she's born to be?**

**Plus, just **_**how**_** did she know that she was the Princess when she'd never met Harry or known he was a vampire until the World Cup?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Luna offers herself to Harry: what will the backlash be from this? Also, with the Royal Family now complete, the vampire prince makes plans for the tasks ahead, but his plans are put on hold when destiny knocks him for six…and forces Harry to reveal his true self.**

**Please Read and Review;**

**OC Spell:**

_**Phobicio:**_** The Tormenting Fear Curse: Forces a victim to see their worst fear as though it was really there in front of them;**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who voted for Luna to be Harry's and not just some OC; I asked it because, when I came up with the idea, I had a certain female vampire in mind and, when I compared said vampire to Luna, it made me laugh: anyone who can figure out who I mean gets the next chapter dedicated to them.**

**AN 2: For those wondering when the 'war' element of Harry as a vampire will come into it – you know, the whole vamp/Lycan war – it will be the storyline behind 5****th**** year, so be patient;**


	9. The Crimson Shadows

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**BMS: And you'd be right: that's **_**exactly**_** the image I wish to portray;**

**StormyFireDragon: First Storm, he has to convince Harry not to have every member of Hogwarts for dinner, I think;**

**Comandas: Nope, but that's a good guess;**

**Aegis Dragon: Err…**_**what**_** was Arianna? I don't get what you're trying to say;**

**T4: Nah, it's not who I have in mind, but it is a nice comparison again: as for the blood bag comment, I'm sure Harry would rather feed on Ripper than either of them;**

**ALSO: This chapter, as promised, is dedicated to revanchist131 and BMS for correctly following my train of thought and seeing that the image I had in mind for Vampire Luna is Drusilla!**

"_It…it can't be," Harry gasped, looking down at Luna before she smiled and nodded._

"_Yes Harry," Luna smiled, letting her fingers slip into his mouth where they brushed over his elongated, blood-thirsty fangs, "I am the Princess of Shadows…your other half…and your mate."_

Chapter 9: The Crimson Shadows

Harry stared in shock as Luna remained where she was, her neck still exposed to him while her fingers now tapped themselves rhythmically against his chest.

"Did…did you just say…" asked Harry, breaking the silence with the only thing he could think of.

"Yes," Luna replied, cutting him off as she explained, "I did say it, Harry: I am the Shadow Princess: the one destined to be your right-hand within the vampire world. But, to release me from the ties that hold me to this mortal existence, you have to do what is in your nature…and drink from me. You've already confessed that I'm making your tummy rumble, so go on: I don't regret it and I won't fight it. Bite me, my Prince: feed from your Princess and make me yours."

Harry couldn't deny that he actually _did_ want to drink from Luna: he'd always sensed something about her since the Quidditch World Cup when they'd met; something that made him _hunger_ for her and lick his fangs at the thought of ripping into her, gulping her blood down and then, when she was close to death, he would make her a vampire too.

But now, faced with the reality of that dark fantasy, Harry felt only a sense of hesitant worry about what was happening now: a part of him was wondering why Luna was so calm about him taking her humanity and her freedom from her while another was asking how and when exactly _she_ knew she was the Princess of Shadows and his bride-to-be.

"The day of your coronation," Luna answered, earning a look from Harry as he remained there, almost hovering over her neck, his mind torn between sating his hunger and holding onto his friend. As though she sensed his dilemma, Luna continued, "I wasn't scared then and I'm not now: I knew you would be my friend, Harry, because even in the darkness, you have a light that can never be extinguished: the light you show to your friends. That was why I had Neville introduce us at the Cup, so you could get a taste, no pun intended, of what it was to me."

"Are you still reading my _aura?_" asked Harry, remembering the last time that the shocking young girl had anticipated his thoughts.

"No," Luna giggled, almost cupping his cheek in her hand as she sat up with him, "I _am_ actually hearing your thoughts: that's all of the power of the bond we have for now, my sweet. But with your immortal kiss, we can be free together: don't worry," she then added, almost growling playfully as she addressed him, "I belong to you and only you, Harry. When it happened, it was like a switch had been turned on in me: I want this, no matter what happens to me, I know I'll be able to say I was here for you."

To his surprise, Luna then placed another chaste kiss on his cheek before she seemed to become even more serious about what she was saying as she commanded, "Now, stop playing with your food, my dark royal: the longer we put it off, the hungrier you get. I won't scream and I won't beg you to stop: I'd sooner be your Dark Moon than Loony Lovegood anyway; bite me, Harry…I'm all yours."

Harry wanted to fight it…or at least, a part of him did, but, aside from the shock of Luna's revelation, he couldn't also help but feel gracious to whatever dark forces out there had given him such a willing meal and prodigy.

Letting his fangs reveal themselves, Harry growled hungrily while Luna giggled playfully, "There you are, my boy…now, eat your dinner. Can't deprive a growing boy of his food now, can we?"

With a smile that made him look even creepier with fangs, Harry moved around Luna's body, using his arms to hold her close against him before, with a soft lick of his tongue against her skin, he sank his fangs deep into her flesh. At the same time, Luna gasped with a mix of longing and awe while Harry's blood surged with energy and excitement.

He doubted that he would _ever_ taste blood that was anything close to the sweetness of Luna's: it was like liquid gold and every flavour of candy and sweetness out there all mashed together and combined with a magical fizz. While his hand was pressed tight against Luna's body, feeling the slowing pace of her heartbeat under his fingers, Harry continued drinking in the wonder of his mate's blood: he didn't want to stop taking it in, but, at the same time, he knew what he'd have to do to make Luna his queen.

With only the thought of having such a delectably-dark vampire by his side powering his will, Harry lifted his head from Luna's neck, licking at the dregs of blood on his lips before he moved around her once more, now looking into her eyes with his own blacked-out orbs, the sight of them making Luna smile as she nodded once.

"I've taken yours," Harry growled, opening his shirt before he traced one of his fingernails across his chest, his eyes glowing darkly as he looked at Luna, "Now take mine…and join me, my Princess."

Luna moved her head close to the bleeding wound on Harry's chest and, without any real hesitation, she latched her lips around the wound and began gulping down Harry's dark blood with passion and longing. Harry, meanwhile, felt his cold, dead heart suddenly come alive and, from the shadows around them, the darkness seemed to reach out and caress the two, forcing them together in the dark of the night.

More and more Luna drank from Harry before, with a seething hiss, she reared her head up, Harry's blood now trickling down her chin; however, the deed had been done as had the magical damage. As Harry watched, Luna's hair became whiter than ever, its image almost ghostly on her, but, to him, it was an enchanting, beautiful kind of ghostly.

Her skin became smooth and pale while her lips turned a deep shade of blood red, her blue eyes shining so brightly that they looked like the sky lit up in her orbs, though the sclera soon matched Harry as they became black as night, the blue almost like flames within the black – _imagine the hybrid eyes of Selene's daughter from Underworld_.

While her facial features changed to transform her into the new darker form that she was to become, Luna's body also changed: her muscular structure became leaner and more defined, giving her a sensually-attractive sleekness to her like a cat. Her nails extended from their tips as did her fangs as they slid out of their sheaths; her legs became longer and slender, giving Luna the appearance that she wasn't a year below Harry, but the exact same age as him.

Finally, as though the vampire magic in her had already gone to work, the savagely-ripped bite mark on her neck that Harry had given her closed up, leaving clean, unblemished skin with a few red stains where her blood had spattered out. At the same time, the wound on Harry's chest also closed up, leaving his skin also only marked by the red spatters where Luna had let his blood drizzle down onto his abdomen.

As for Harry's end of the transformation now that he had found his princess: all that he felt was a strong urge to keep her close and protect her no matter what while feeling that drawn-in passion that he'd been told about by Arianna and the Elders. He could see Luna's memories both through her blood and her bond with him and what he saw made him both angry and comforted that his Luna, his Dark Moon, was now safely in his embrace once and for all.

The Ravenclaws had indeed harmed her and made her feel insignificant because she'd always held a _dreamy_ state to her, but, as he saw the state of her through her memories, Harry didn't fault it: in fact, he found it rather cute, if not playful.

The perfect vampire princess if there ever was one.

He also saw how others had contributed to the bullying and isolation of his beautiful girl including Ron and, to his disgust, Ginny: he saw how she acted out potential weddings with _him_ as the groom and Luna was forced to play that role. There wasn't the typical giddiness of a friend playing with a friend between them: it was like the Scarlet Slut said jump and Luna had to ask how high.

The last thing that he saw from Luna was how she had felt on the day of his coronation: remarkably, she had been standing out underneath the blood red moon that had shone overhead while Harry had been resurrected from inside the Casket of Flames and the Ritual of Alucard. He saw how her shadow seemed to ripple while her eyes took on the colour that he now saw within her new vampiric eyes.

"I will wait for you, my prince," she whispered to the red moon, her words indicating the same willingness to accept this that she had shown before he'd bitten her.

Drawn out of her memories, Harry coughed once before he let out a small burp, feeling a hint of power rise in him as he looked over to Luna, who was now lying on her back, smiling dreamily as she seemed to stare into space.

"Are you feeling okay now, Luna-girl?" Harry asked, peering into Luna's bright blue eyes, which had now returned to the normal white sclera colouring that would allow them to pass for human.

"Sssh…" Luna whispered, placing a finger against Harry's lips as she whispered, "I'm watching a movie…it's a good one…"

'She's seeing _my_ memories,' Harry thought with a chuckle as he lay down next to her, his smile only widening when Luna moved onto his chest, toying with his long black hair as she had done on the train. Stroking his own hand over her white hair, Harry asked, "Enjoying the show, pet?"

"My Raven's been a bad boy," Luna muttered, looking up to Harry's eyes as she added, "Taking out his toys without me there: it spoils the game if everyone doesn't play."

"Not all my toys have been played with, Luna-girl," Harry replied, guessing that she was talking about his murder of Vernon and Dudley, "There's still a bad horse that needs to be broken: if you want her, you can have her."

"Can I kill her?" asked Luna, earning a laugh from Harry as he remembered how fun and enticing the lure to the darkness was for a new-born vampire.

"She's your toy, princess," Harry chuckled, toying with Luna's hair as he added, "Do what-_ever_ you want with her; for now, it's getting late, so maybe we should settle down for the night."

"Because the day is coming," Luna added, her once-musical voice now holding a slightly haunting edge to it that reminded Harry of a serpent, "They'll soon see it for themselves and then we can have new guests to the party."

'By the Dark Gods,' Harry thought, watching as Luna settled in her place on his chest, closing her eyes to go to sleep; with a gentle kiss to her brow, Harry added, 'I think I broke her…and yet I can't help but feel more attracted to her than ever.'

With that thought in his mind, Harry closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, a part of him wondering about Luna's last remark:

When, exactly, would the humans see for themselves and, more importantly, _what_ would they see when it happened?

_**Blood and Honour**_

When Harry awoke the next morning, he could still taste the lingering sweetness of Luna's blood on his tongue, but when he looked down at his chest, half-expecting to see his girl lying there, he was surprised to find her missing.

Sitting upright, Harry scratched at the spot where his princess had drunk his blood before he asked, "Luna, where are you hiding?"

"I'm being cleansed," Luna's voice replied, Harry then smiling as he heard her voice coming from the showers that he'd had put in the tent they slept in, "A new day has dawned and I've got my pretty new body to show off…unless my boy doesn't want to share!"

"No, Luna-girl," Harry laughed, changing into his own Hogwarts robes as he added, "You can show off anything you want…within reason, of course. We wouldn't want to frighten people _just_ yet: then we'd spoil our fun, wouldn't we?"

Seconds later, Luna emerged from the showers, completely nude to the elements and showing off her transformed body to her lover; with an impressed look on his face, Harry eyed her up and down before he told her, "Time to get dressed, Luna: we can have our fun later, but for now, we have images to hold."

As she went to get ready, Luna looked back to where Harry was watching before she asked, "Do you like it, my love? Do you like what you see?"

"You are a gem, Luna-girl," Harry replied, tying his long hair back as he always did to keep it as slick and straight as possible, "But while I admire and appreciate it, there are those who'd hurt my girl for seeing her like this."

Luna seemed to whine while Harry, hearing the sound, moved to her side and helped finish her dressing as he told her, "Don't you worry, my queen: I'll hurt anyone who even thinks about it."

"What about what you can't see?" asked Luna, earning a look from Harry that she could see as confusion, "Do you like my insides? The parts you can't see?"

"Eyeballs to entrails, my sweet," (1) Harry sighed, putting his arms around Luna's body as he told her, "And that's why, if anyone even tries to lay a finger on you or speak out of turn, I'll _rip_ their tongues out and feed them to the cat!"

"Because I belong to you," Luna giggled, easing into Harry's touch as the vampire prince kissed at her neck.

"Now and forever, my Moon," he whispered, feeling Luna kiss his cheek as he held her, "Now and forever."

_**Blood and Honour**_

Hermione and Neville could tell that something was different with their friends when they all met up in the Entrance Hall before breakfast: for one, they couldn't remember Luna's hair being so white nor her body so…pronounced. Then there was how she was arm-in-arm with the vampire prince, the two of them also accompanied by Raziel, who seemed to be smiling with a mix of success and victory, though he kept his distance from the two as they approached their friends.

"Morning," Harry smirked, earning nods of the head from both Gryffindors, "What's wrong, guys? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Given Luna's new hairstyle," Neville remarked, but before he could finish that statement, Luna began to laugh with a slightly childish sense of amusement to her.

"Our Nev wants to know our secret," she whispered, leaning into the crook of Harry's neck as she asked, "Can we tell them, Harry? Do they get to know our little secret?"

"I think they can figure it out for themselves," Harry reasoned, leading Luna into the Great Hall where, as he reached the door, he then turned before he added, "Just remember what I said: the old me is dead and gone forever."

Hermione seemed to get the hint before Neville did as the Crimson Couple vanished through the doors: with a glance to a still-confused Neville, she whispered the answer in his ear, "She's his now…just like _they_ warned him about."

"Great Merlin!" gasped Neville, but he didn't say anything more as they followed their friends into the Great Hall.

_**Blood and Honour**_

As Harry had expected, there were challenges on how close he and Luna had become as the days counting down to the official beginning of the Triwizard Tournament passed them by one-by-one. Firstly, Professor Snape tried _yet again_ to deduct points for Harry's choice to stay with the Eagles and keep an eye on his girl, only to be stopped again by Flitwick, who then decided that Harry was welcome as an honorary member of Ravenclaw.

While Harry's blood boiled at the prospect of Snape challenging him when the man owed Harry his life thanks to his Father's life-debt, the vampire prince felt a sense of comfort in the knowledge that he didn't need to cash it in to teach the man a lesson.

After all, many had compared the dungeon bat to a vampire on many different occasions: therefore, if Severus _really_ pushed Harry's buttons, then it would fall to the vampire prince to make that comparison a reality. And it was this thought – the thought of Snape forced to bow to Harry as he'd always stated the life of the boy to resemble – that kept Harry's darker side from rearing its head: time would tell whether that thought became a reality.

The next challenge that Harry experienced came from within his own House: ever since the guy had left Gryffindor for the Ravenclaw Table and the company of Neville and Luna as well as Hermione, Harry had found Ron to be growing more arrogant and more of an imbecile than ever. He actually started spreading rumours around Gryffindor that _Loony_ had used Dark Magic to sway Harry to their side just so Ravenclaw could sabotage Gryffindor.

When Neville told Harry of these _rumours_, Harry responded in kind by taking a certain owl from Ron and leaving nothing but a blood-soaked feather on the brat's pillow with a warning: _keep your forked tongue in check if you wish to see him again._

However, the worst came just two days before the drawing of the Champions in the Tournament: up until said moment, Luna had practically _begged_ with Harry to let her stay in her own year rather than join her lover in his. Deciding that it was fairly all right, Harry had managed to use the bond to keep a close eye on Luna and watch over her, which was gracious thinking on his part, especially on the day in question.

It happened just as Luna was leaving Transfiguration while Harry and the rest of the fourth-years had just gone through their first lesson with Alastor Moody: just as Harry was making a plan to slip out to the forest and check on any Intel from Edoc'sil, he stopped dead and his blood ran cold as a feeling of dread passed over the bond that he shared with Luna.

Doubling back, Harry turned on his heel and Flash-Veiled himself to the location of his princess, finding her down on her knees in a bathroom off the first-floor corridor, her robes torn and her lip busted, blood dripping down her chin.

Approaching her, Harry bent down before he held the shivering girl close, the feel of her prince's arms making Luna sigh deeply as she asked, "You felt it too, my pet?"

"I'd have felt it from space, my girl," Harry answered, using a small amount of his vampire magic to heal Luna while he asked, "Who did this to you?"

"The Scarlet Slut," Luna answered, earning a growl from Harry as she explained, "She says I'm a bad girl and a thief for taking my Raven from her: I wanted to show her the error of her ways, but she hit me with a jinx and left me to bleed here."

"Well," Harry growled, lifting Luna into his arms before he Flash-Veiled the two of them down to the Chamber where he set her down gently and, covering her with one of his cloaks, he added, "You rest here for now, Luna-girl: I'll deal with the Weaslette for what she's done to you."

"Have fun," Luna muttered, snuggling down into Harry's cloak while the vampire prince turned and, without any care for who saw him, he sped off through the chamber, up the tunnel, out of the bathroom and up five sets of stairs.

Once outside the entrance to Gryffindor Tower, a snarl escaped Harry as he hissed, "Balderdash!"

The Fat Lady couldn't open her portrait fast enough as Harry moved into the Common Room, immediately catching sight of his target sitting luxuriously in front of the fireplace.

As Harry stepped down into the Common Room, the rest of the House fell silent, some of them watching him while they noticed that he'd not only singled out the only female Weasley in their midst, but he was also deathly quiet. Each member of the Lion's Den that knew Harry personally knew that it would be a fool's errand to suggest that he was here on friendly terms.

"Harry!" Ginny remarked when she saw him approaching, her eyes only shining even brighter when she saw he was alone, "How…what can I do for…"

"Sit down," Harry growled, his words echoing off the walls of the Common Room while, at the same time, Ginny found herself thrown back into the seat by a force she couldn't see.

"Are you okay?" asked Ginny, looking around for any sort of help, "How can I make it better? Do you hurt? Is it Loony?"

"Luna!" snapped Harry, the flames in the fireplace of Gryffindor Tower suddenly shrinking in size as his dark nature reared its head, "Her name is Luna and, in case you forget, I told you once, Ginny: you will _never_ have even a _hair_ on my head, let alone have the right to call yourself mine! Now, before I _really_ lose my temper, I want you to tell me what was going through your head when you attacked my Luna-girl for no apparent reason!"

"Because she's corrupted you," a familiar voice argued, Harry looking over to see Ron enter the Common Room from the dorms.

"In what way?"

"You've defected to the bloody Know-It-All table," Ron exclaimed, earning a disbelieving smirk from Harry as he added, "You're not in Gryffindor Tower and, to make it worse, you've been compelled to believe that _Granger's_ your best friend."

"And that gives you the right to attack Luna?" asked Harry, looking back at Ginny as he asked, "Care to tell me what jinx you used on her?"

"She's a mongrel," Ginny remarked, unaware of the hot water she was putting herself in, "She deserves to be treated like one: it was just a little lashing jinx I learned: no-one like _her_ deserves to be so close to you, Harry."

"Lashing Jinx?" asked Harry, musing over the term as he added, "Not one I'm familiar with for Hogwarts: what is it? Dark Magic?"

"Grey," Ginny answered, "Used to tame animals."

"And Luna's an animal?"

"Yes!" chorused the Weasleys.

"_NO!_" Roared Harry, the shadows dancing around him as he hissed, "She's a…human being, Ginerva and _not_ your whipping girl: as for corrupting me, I'm afraid that honour belongs to the two of you when you thought you could actually _compel_ me to love someone who looks like my Mother and call the _laziest _son of a bitch I've _ever_ known my best mate…and considering that my cousin was the laziest before you, Ronald, you should be honoured. You _finally_ get some admiration."

"More than you deserve," Ron scowled.

"Maybe so," Harry agreed, a part of him wondering what the git meant by that before he added, "But let me make it _plainly_ clear to you two fluff-brained idiots and, don't worry, I'll use _small_ words. I…will…ne-ver…be…Mr…Ha-rry…Weas-ley…Pot-ter and I never will be yours: Luna is my friend and Her-my-own-knee is my best friend whether you like it or not."

"Lies!" snapped Ron, drawing his wand before Harry summoned it from his hand, holding it proudly in his own hand as he looked at the red-headed prat.

"You were actually going to challenge the guy that can send a full horde of Dementors running?" he asked incredulously, dropping the wand onto the ground before he added, "You both get _one_ more warning: if either of you do _anything_ to jeopardise Luna's safety or my friendship with my _real_ friends again, you'll find yourselves sleeping with the lights on for the rest of your lives! Also…"

Here, he turned to Ginny and, releasing a small piece of his vampire aura, he darkened the room and summoned an icy breeze that made a few people shiver as he hissed icily. "Need I remind _you_, Miss Crazy Horse that you _still_ owe me your life? Because I warn you: I'm not afraid of cashing it in and I _do_ know that I can make you do _anything_ I say or declare just by invoking the debt. So, unless you want to die, I suggest you get some help."

Ginny was left as white as a sheet as Harry turned on his heel and left the Common Room without another word, leaving a stunned, sickened and shocked Gryffindor Tower to look upon the two red-heads.

All the while, in one corner of the room, Fred and George Weasley felt repulsed that they were even related to these two sickos, though they were both thankful that they'd had enough sense to tell Harry that their loyalty belonged to him no matter what.

After all, who'd be brainless enough to try and piss of the future Vampire King?

_Besides_ Ron and Ginny, that is…

_**Blood and Honour**_

There was a feeling of excitement and anticipation in the air as the three schools gathered in the Great Hall for the drawing of the Champions who would represent their respected schools in the Triwizard Tournament.

In one corner of the hall, Harry, Neville, Hermione, Raziel and Luna were gathered together, the new vampire princess leaning comfortably against her boyfriend's abdomen while she sat between his legs, smiling with her usual dreamy look. It didn't really bother any of them who represented Hogwarts, Durmstrang _or_ Beauxbatons because, at the end of the day, none of them could hold a candle to the power of the Crimson Prince.

As Dumbledore darkened the Great Hall, Harry heard Luna giggle with an air of anticipation as she muttered, "The phoenix is rising…and the day shall fall on them."

"Do you sense something, pet?" asked Harry, looking down at Luna, who just put a finger to his lips before she kissed him gently.

"Hush, my Raven," she muttered, "Mustn't spoil the surprise as it will be for both of them."

Harry just looked up with a semi-confused look on his face as Dumbledore took his spot in front of the three schools, his hands held out towards the Goblet of Fire, which suddenly shone with red flames and, seconds later, it spat out a single parchment from which Dumbledore read, "The champion for Durmstrang is…Viktor Krum!"

'Only because Karkaroff probably threatened the rest of them with Crucios if they dared enter,' thought Harry as the Bulgarian bon-bon-brain made his way to the front of the hall and, after shaking hands with Dumbledore, disappeared into a side room.

When the Goblet flared up for a second time, Harry saw Dumbledore glance around warily before he took the parchment and exclaimed, "The Hogwarts Champion: Cedric Diggory!"

'What is this? A Tournament or a catwalk parade for feminine-minded males?' wondered Harry as Diggory made his way to the front of the hall amidst the loudest cheers Harry had ever heard from the school.

Finally, the Goblet flared a third time and Dumbledore, seizing the parchment, read, "The champion for Beauxbatons…is Fleur Delacour!"

'Well at least there's _some_ talent,' Harry thought, remembering how he'd overheard one of his fellow Gryffindors make a remark about Fleur being a Veela.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore exclaimed, turning to the students around him as he told them, "We now have our three champions, but in the end, only one will emerge victorious: only one will earn the right to bear…this chalice of champions; this vessel of victory: the Triwizard Cup!"

Gesturing to a plinth behind the Goblet, Dumbledore's magic revealed a glimmering silver trophy that was engraved with the words _Triwizard Champion_ in white letters.

However, as everyone applauded the sight of the cup, there were a few murmurs of worry as the Goblet had suddenly flared up for a _fourth_ time: as Dumbledore approached the Goblet, Harry heard Luna giggling again before she muttered, "Here it comes…"

"Oh boy…" Harry muttered, taking a guess as to where this was going: sure enough, like day into night, Dumbledore caught a-hold of a fourth parchment and, looking at it, he read the name to the assembled students and staff:

"Harry Potter?"

"No," Harry replied, standing up from where he was sitting, Luna now watching him with a dark sense of glee while others looked at him with darker glares than he could remember.

"Harry…" Dumbledore began, but Harry cut him off with another declaration.

"No."

"You have no choice, boy," Crouch argued, earning a snarl from Harry.

"_Don't_ you ever call me boy, Crouch," snarled Harry, now stepping up to meet the Goblet before he asked, "Why? What will happen if I say no? if I _defy_ the Goblet?"

"You will lose your magic," Crouch answered.

With an incredulous laugh, Harry asked, "Is that it? Oh, I'm so scared: well, I'm sorry, Crouch, but I still say _no:_ I, Harry James Potter, defy the ruling of the Goblet of Fire and say that I _refuse_ to be any part of this Tournament! I never _have_ put my name willingly into the Goblet, I never _will_ be your little lapdog and I never _shall be_ your scapegoat Champion: I…_refuse!_"

A clap of thunder boomed overhead as Harry turned to leave the Hall; at the same time, the Goblet of Fire spat out _green_ flames that shot towards Harry, consuming him in its embrace, much to the horror of the observers, including those who'd looked at him with hatred and loathing. Even as the green flames consumed him, Harry's voice could be heard from within, "Is that _all_ you've got?"

Then, to the horror of the onlookers, the flames began to spin and gyrate inwards, compressing into a much smaller shape that Harry, now revealed from within the flames, held over his hand in a sphere of flames.

"But…but _how?_" asked Crouch, "By defying the contract, you should be _dead!_ You forfeited everything to the Goblet: how is this possible?"

"Let me give you a clue," Harry grinned, flashing his fangs to the horror and disbelief of the staff and students as he asked, "How do you kill something that's already dead? And with such _weak, pathetic_ human magic?"

Crushing the flames with his Shadow Manipulation, Harry sighed before he added, "And here I was hoping to have a _normal_ year with normal living arrangements and the like; ah well, that's life…or I guess it's _after_-life in my case."

Several wands were in several hands as Harry looked around, but, before a single spell could be fired, the shadows around the Great Hall rippled and, from within them, much to Harry's disbelief, but relief, Sanguini, Elrond, Viktor, Cassius, Eric and Sirius all emerged, the vampire Lords snarling dangerously at the humans around them.

"If you even _think_ of releasing a spell on him," Viktor growled, his eyes glowing with a similar blue light to Luna's new eyes as he hissed, "You will open the seven circles of hell upon your kind!"

"What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry, before he sighed as he added, "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but…"

"We're here to stand by you, Harry," a new voice explained, much to the horror of Albus Dumbledore as, from within the group, Lady Arianna Dumbledore revealed herself, her eyes flashing dangerously while she also held a wand that was pointed right at her _human_ relative before she added, "Hello again, Albus: nice to see you again."

"S…S…Sister?" asked Dumbledore.

"Now," Sirius remarked, cutting off any tension as only he could as he addressed the hall, "Anyone want to tell me what the _hell_ is going on around here?"

**Chapter 9 and it seems that Harry's secret is out: but what will the backlash be now that the world sees their Vampire Hero for what he really is?**

**Plus, with his choices made, will Harry decide to test human mettle against vampire in the Tournament?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Further reactions and Harry makes a shocking revelation courtesy of one of the Council: plus, worried about backlash, Harry learns of a weapon he can use against the Ministry and gathers allies to help him in the TWT...**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I hope you all liked the new and improved Luna: it was a case of combining her with the image I had in mind for her vampire self, which, as not-so-many of you guessed, was similar to Drusilla from BtVS;**

**AN (1): This was used in a BtVS episode between Drusilla and Spike and seemed to be just right for Harry and Luna: all rights to the original creators;**


	10. A Shocking Revelation

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**Sugarbabies: Erm…NO!**

**Guest: Well, considering that, up to this point, they're meant to be doing their best to hide their secret, there wasn't much Luna could do, was there?**

**BMS: You know, that Snape idea's not a bad one and it may be one that I keep around for a while;**

**Zenlightning78: I doubt she'd live that long: one 'hem hem' and she'd be without a few essential pieces…such as her **_**head**_**! (Ooh, don't tempt me…)**

**Winged Seer Wolf: It was something I don't think has been done before and a nice way to get onto the real fun around here: also, I was meaning to ask: when you mentioned Raziel as probably coming from TMI, I should have said that was where I got Elrond and Sanguini's family from…but it was kind of obvious, huh?**

**DialACow: Yeah, it was a nice one to play around with;**

**StormyFireDragon: He's just testing the waters for now, Storm: the real trouble comes when he lets our prince's enemies think they can just march onto the school grounds and demand things of him;**

**T4: Now old friend, what fun would **_**that**_** be?**

**Dinodude7: As I said at the end of a few chapters back, I'm not doing anything wolf-based until the 5****th**** year storyline, but I'll keep that in mind;**

**Reishin Amara: And I thought **_**MY **_**imagination was scary…**

**WhiteElfElder: Luna's sort of in-between with her sanity: she's dark like that certain vampire, but in due time, she'll actually gain similarities to a certain Death Eater to boot: Merlin help their enemies when they **_**meet**_**!**

"_What are you lot doing here?" asked Harry, before he sighed as he added, "Not that I'm not grateful or anything, but…"_

"_We're here to stand by you, Harry," a new voice explained, much to the horror of Albus Dumbledore as, from within the group, Lady Arianna Dumbledore revealed herself, her eyes flashing dangerously while she also held a wand that was pointed right at her human relative before she added, "Hello again, Albus: nice to see you again."_

"_S…S…Sister?" asked Dumbledore._

"_Now," Sirius remarked, cutting off any tension as only he could as he addressed the hall, "Anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on around here?"_

Chapter 10: A Shocking Revelation

At the moment, Harry wasn't sure which was more surprising for his _esteemed_ headmaster with the events of the Tournament's drawing;

The fact that Harry Potter, the supposed Saviour of the wizarding world and their only hope for the future, was a vampire.

The fact that this _same_ Harry had friends and allies in high places that could bring everything crashing down around the humans.

Or, quite possibly, it was the revelation that his own kid-sister, Arianna Dumbledore, was alive and well…so to speak.

Whichever was the bigger shock for the headmaster, he seemed to hide it rather well as he looked at Harry and his band of allies before he asked, "Harry, would you perhaps be…so kind as to introduce us to your…company?"

"I would," Harry replied, knowing that this would get a _big_ one up on the old man and his plans; turning to face the three schools, he cleared his throat before he announced, "Students of Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons; honoured guests, ladies and gentlemen and Ministry sheep," here he glanced to Crouch before he continued, "As you may have guessed by now, _yes_, I am Harry James Potter, Vampire and warrior of the Clans, but I am also _so_ much more than that. My friends here are some you may recognise and others…not so much: first, we have the last remaining man who can claim the mantle of Master of Disaster in my godfather, Lord Sirius Orion Black."

Sirius smirked with a knowing air as he saw the faces of a certain red-haired duo turn as white as death itself while Harry continued, "Next, we have my Sire and a man who is _easily_ my greatest mentor and ally, Cassius Deneuve!"

There were a few worried looks from the staff as Harry pronounced Cassius as his greatest mentor: sensing their confusion, Harry shrugged before he asked, "Well, compared to a Lycan, a fraud, a possessed teacher and a dungeon bat who'd probably rather set my parents' graves on fire than honour them, who exactly can compare to that?"

"I beg your pardon?" asked Professor McGonagall, but Harry saw Snape's lips tighten with disdain: it was almost similar to how Petunia used to look whenever Harry asked a question.

"No offence meant to you, of course, Professor McGonagall," Harry added, "Or you, Professors Flitwick, Sprout, Sinistra and even you, Hagrid: I always safely say I enjoy your lessons. But Cassius teaches me _real_ magic, real defensive prowess and _real_ power: Quirrell taught us that stammering is bad and why you _don't_ ever remove a guy's turban; Lockhart taught us easy tips on winning a beauty pageant before forgetting everything and being _impaled on his own sword_ as our esteemed head put it and now, well we come to Lupin: a diseased individual who hid from the true power of the dark inside him and, if he saw me now, he'd want to rip me a few new holes. As for Moody, while he has taught me about the curse that claimed my parents, I don't really have anything to learn from a paranoid ex-Auror who'd sooner bark about Constant Vigilance than actually teach."

With a dramatic sigh, Harry turned his attention back to his stunned headmaster as he asked, "Where _do_ you find them, Dumbledore? Teachers' Garage Sales?"

The Muggle-borns and half-bloods amongst the students sniggered at the reference before Harry added, "Then again, where Snivellus Snape is concerned, he was probably _free to anyone desperate enough!_"

"Be _silent,_ Potter!" snarled Snape, but before he could draw his wand, Harry had crossed the room and held Snape's wrist in his hand, his eyes turning into their Crimson Prince shade of black as he looked into the man's eyes.

"Remus may hesitate to bite you," he hissed, "But _I _won't: vampire or not, I still hold your life debt under my command: speak out of turn again, _dog_, and you will find yourself begging for _my_ mercy, never mind my Father's."

As Severus relaxed his hand, Harry let his bloodlust fade away before he turned and, leaping over the desk, he stood once more before the three schools as he asked, "Where was I? Oh yes; as I was saying, next we have a well-known vampire figure in magical Britain: the honourable Sanguini Morgenstern, as well as his half-brother and one of the three Vampire Elders: Elrond Morgenstern."

"Why are we still sitting here?" demanded Ron Weasley, standing from where he'd been watching as he asked, "Is anyone actually going to _kill_ this dark creature?"

"If you'd like to try, Weasel-bee, go right ahead," Draco Malfoy added, earning a smirk from Harry before, for the first time since they'd met one another, Harry gave Draco a curt nod of thanks.

"How to _shut him up?_" asked Harry, before he smirked again and, with a snap of his fingers, he summoned a tendril of shadows, which wrapped around Ron and suspended him in the air, the shadows then clamping down over his lips.

"Ahh, memories," Sirius sighed dramatically, looking to a frightened Severus as he asked, "Doesn't it just remind you of some enchanted evenings, Snivy?"

"Sirius," Dumbledore began, but he was cut off when Harry turned to face him.

"Hold on, Dumbledore, I'm not done," the Crimson Prince laughed, indicating the group as he added, "Next we have the other two members of the Vampire Council of Elders: Viktor Corvinus and, someone _you_ should know, Dumbledore: your own sister, Arianna. Doesn't she look rather nice for a girl hitting one hundred?"

"Flirt," Arianna laughed as Harry continued.

"Next we have another of my non-vampire allies, but that could change, my good friend and ally, Eric Northman," Harry remarked, earning a look from Eric before he added, "What he's doing here with the Council, I don't know, but I'd say that's everyone…oh, except my mate: where are you, pet?"

In seconds, Luna was at his side, her hand in his while she glared at the students around them, her voice as eerie as a ghostly wail as she told them, "My sweet Harry thought he could play nice with our friends and neighbours, but your bad magic stopped him: now we can really play."

"Loony bitch," snarled Ginny, but she soon joined her brother on the high ceiling while Neville, Hermione, Raziel, Fred and George all joined the small band of vampires and humans at the front of the Great Hall.

"Now that we've handled the introductions," Harry then added, licking his fangs as he looked back at Dumbledore, "I'll leave you to handle the fallout, Dumbledore. Oh, and since my secret's out, you'll be happy to know I've changed my mind: I'll play your little games, but I warn you: any of you _humans_…" he snarled at Karkaroff, Dumbledore and even Madame Maxime as he warned them, "Get in my way, I'll have you for lunch…_literally._"

With that, Harry led his group out of Hogwarts while, behind them, the Crimson Prince's shadow manipulation powers finally cancelled themselves, leaving Ron and Ginny to fall to the floor where they crashed down on top of two unfortunate Durmstrang students.

That very next day, the Hospital Wing had two new arrivals…

_**Blood and Honour**_

Three times ever since he had started at Hogwarts, Harry had walked into the midst of the Forbidden Forest and, each time, the young wizard had felt a sense of intimidation, fear and seeing the unknown within its midst.

Now, however, with vampire blood coursing through his veins, the night wrapping around him like a loyal pet protecting its master and with companions that were more than willing to kill to protect him from anything out there, Harry didn't fear the forest. In fact, he both respected its darkness and admired the magical feel in the air: the trees were like nests of shadow that held the unknown, ready and waiting for Harry to command it while the skies above shrouded them by the forest's canopy level.

The creatures that skittered around weren't worrisome or fearful: in fact, some of them made him feel like he could go for a _bite_ to eat while, as he skirted around the edge of the Acromantula territory, Harry also felt like paying _dear Aragog_ back for his kind hospitality from two years back. He could also feel the mystical, but slightly unnerving magic of the centaurs and their star-gazing ways before, at long last, they emerged into an open clearing.

The clearing seemed to be like a large make-shift campsite that reminded Harry of the World Cup: however, at the centre of the camp, there was a large marquee-like tent decorated with many runes – some of which, Harry noticed on other tents – and a crest. A red and a black rose crossed over one another, the meeting point of the cross forming a V-shape, the entire thing surrounded by a black Chinese-style dragon.

As Harry observed the crest and its wonder, he was then aware of movement amongst the shadows: baring his fangs and releasing his vampire's aura to the night, Harry snarled demonically, "Show yourselves or be dust!"

"Calm yourself, my Prince," Cassius replied, stepping up next to Harry before he called, "It's all right, Ravess: it's us!"

From within the shadows, a tall, dark-skinned woman emerged, her body covered in black battle armour, the crest that adorned the tents also on one of her breastplates. Her hair was like the colour of elm and tied back in a long braid that almost mirrored the appearance of a whip; as she emerged from the shadows, the woman also revealed mercury-silver eyes that shone with wonder and recognition as she saw the group before her.

Mostly, she saw Harry and the Elders: when she did so, the vampire warrior lowered herself down, baring her throat to them before she spoke, her accent hinting at a Russian lineage, "My Liege: my Lords and Lady of Vampyr: we are honoured to receive a visit from you at long last. My name is Ravess Xyone and I am the Clan Head of the Forbidden Forest Clans, otherwise known as Clan Rosario, the _Thorny Rose_!"

"Then we are well met, Lady Xyone," Harry replied, drawing in his vampire aura before he added, "Our apologies for the unannounced arrival, but time and challenges have sprung up, forcing me to move ahead with my plans. I will require trainers, researchers and allies in the days ahead: can I count on the Rosario Clans to oblige me of this?"

"But of course, my King," Ravess nodded, bowing low as she asked, "What assistance would you need from my sons and daughters?"

"I have been unwillingly entered into the Triwizard Tournament," Harry explained, the mention of the tournament earning a snarl from Ravess as he continued, "While I will be staying in my own chambers within Hogwarts, I will need assistance in preparing for the tasks, including notices on what they could actually involve: I also need to keep my powers at their peak as does my princess, so mentors, sparring partners and any assistance on that front would also be welcome."

"And…what of the humans?" asked Ravess, snarling as she saw Hermione, Fred, George, Neville and Sirius with them, "What are they? Offerings for my services?"

"You _dare_ ask me for a price?" asked Harry, snarling furiously at the insinuation, "These humans are _not_ to be harmed in any way: they are part of my elite force, the Blood Templars, and if any vampire _dares_ harm them, I will break them in two: do I make myself clear?"

Feeling his power spike throughout the camp, Ravess shuddered before she bowed even lower, "Of course, my Kaiser: my apologies for speaking out of turn. I will provide you with whatever you ask and ensure you have victory in this little Tournament of yours."

"See that you do," Harry growled, before he turned on his heel and, facing Cassius, he added, "Stay with them: act as my envoy between the two while I stay with Raziel and everyone else in the Chamber: also, be prepared for trouble. If I know the feeble-minded Ministry shit-heads, they won't accept a vampire as a student of Hogwarts."

"They may not have a choice," Elrond reasoned, earning a glance from the others while Harry began walking back towards the Chamber.

"And why's that?" asked Luna, her eyes staring dreamily at the dark wonder that her lover had revealed himself to be thanks to the humans' fickle minds and actions.

"Let's get to the Chamber," Arianna suggested, "We'll explain everything there…and don't worry," she added, addressing Hermione and the others, "You're friends of the Crimson Prince and Shadow Princess: so trust me when I say that you'll be protected."

"Thank you, Lady Dumbledore," Hermione replied, before Arianna laughed as she looked on in confusion.

"I disowned my name of Dumbledore long ago, Miss Granger," Arianna explained, looking to Harry as she added, "Now I go by the name of the one who sired me and gave his life to protect me: Darius Evans!"

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to face Arianna Evans, his eyes widened as he asked, "You're…you're joking?"

"Why?" asked Harry, watching as Sirius looked around before he answered his godson's question.

"Darius Evans was the name of Lily's grandfather…but she never said anything about him being a…one of you, pup."

"Maybe she didn't know," Harry reasoned, a little surprised at this family revelation of his own:

Was it this vampire DNA in him that made him so eligible to inherit the throne of the Crimson Prince?

_**Blood and Honour**_

"Such a magnificent place: this place must have some real power behind it."

"You have _no_ idea," Harry replied as he watched Viktor and Elrond investigate the Chamber, the rest of them gathered around the centre of their own little residential sleeping areas as Harry added, "There was a Basilisk corpse down here, but I sent it away for pricing and claimed my right to the full amount while we were down here. We should be hearing the end result any day now. Anyway," here, he looked back to Arianna before he asked, "Before we get started with the whole Ministry thing, I…that is…there's something I'd like to ask."

"I know what it is," Arianna replied, before she nodded as she added, "And it's yes to both questions, little one: Darius Evans, your great-grandfather and your Mother's grandfather, was a Muggle turned into a vampire and, when he found me, I was at death's door, but he offered me an out and, over time, we fell in love. I gave birth to a son and a daughter, but only my son inherited our human traits while our daughter was, sadly, lost to us by those who wouldn't accept vampire offspring."

"So…what about my Mum?"

"The gene regressed by the time Lily was born," Arianna explained, her voice soft as she addressed Harry, "She was born as a powerful witch thanks to her Father's magic, but after she was born, she was stolen away: by whom, I never found out, but I couldn't face her and tell her that I was her grandmother. I look old enough to be her sister."

"Be thankful you're _not,_" Harry growled, before he asked, "So she was raised by Muggles: couldn't you have turned her?"

"It would have been too complicated," Arianna replied, "But then I met you, Harry, and I saw her spirit burning brightly in you: I knew you'd probably never believe what I had to tell you, but…well, now that's all different. I knew you were angry at my brother for his actions, so I kept quiet: now though…it's up to you. My loyalty belongs to you, little prince, and it always will: I can be the family figure you want too, but you don't have to change anything."

"And…" asked Harry, faltering for a moment as he felt a hint of the familial love and respect he'd always wished for, "What do I call you?"

"Just continue to call me Arianna," she suggested, looking to Luna as she then added, "And I'm counting on you to be there for him too, Princess: he's my superior, but he's your equal."

"My Raven's going to soar so high," Luna told Arianna, leaning in close to Harry's side as she explained, "And I'll be there to be his wings: they won't knock him down this time."

"So," Harry then added, looking over to Elrond while he put an arm around Luna to keep her close to him, "What about the Ministry then? What's stopping them from declaring all-out-war and hatred towards me?"

"A truce," Viktor answered, taking his own seat while Raziel offered each of his elders a glass of fresh blood, the humans of the group taking just normal drinks while Viktor explained, "One that has been in force for nearly 300 years: you see, Harry, once, we were exactly what humans fear us to be. Murderous monsters that hunted, killed and waged all-out-war against humans, not caring about who we killed or for what purpose other than to feed! Then, during one of their own many wars against so-called Dark Wizards, a human _Minister_ as I believe you call him, approached us and asked for our aid."

"In return, we would be given select territories and the right to take humans as slaves or familiars to give them a more modern term. When we agreed to this, as I was one of the Elders on the Council with one of your predecessors at the time, it was made an iron-clad truce that we would only drink from offered sources or from those who had wronged us, which was why there wasn't any backlash from your murder of the Muggles you lived with."

"Sounds about right," Harry reasoned, looking over to his friends as he asked, "Have any of you ever heard anything about this?"

"I have," Sirius answered, taking a drink from his mug of coffee as he explained, "At the time, a woman by the name of Miriam Wintersea was the Minister of Magic for Great Britain and, when Count Viktor was offered the deal, they were given a child to turn into a vampire willingly as a sign of their oath of devotion to the vampire kingdom."

"That child was _me,_" Elrond explained, earning a nod from Sanguini as he continued, "My brother was turned two years afterwards by me and named as the Head of our Clan, but Viktor trained me himself to be the proud Lord and Regent I am today."

"So if the Ministry comes after me…" Harry began, earning a nod from Viktor as he finished the prince's statement.

"The truce would be over and we would be eligible to hunt and slaughter once more," he explained, then aware of a gasp of horror from Hermione before he added, "300 years may have passed, Miss Granger, but our ways still remain the same: however, I would personally ensure that none who were friends or allies or families of friends of the Prince and Princess would be harmed."

"I'd _kill_ anyone who dared hunt down your families," Harry snarled, earning a giggle from Luna before he added, "But at least I have a weapon to use if and when the Ministry come after me. So has the truce ever been threatened over the years by anyone _other_ than the Ministry?"

"Voldemort and Grindelwald," Arianna explained, snarling herself as she hissed, "That cowardly Nazi-wannabe learned I was still alive and actually tried to blackmail me into joining his army if I didn't want my brother to learn that I was alive. When I refused him, he laughed and stated how serious he was about his threat before he told me that, despite Albus' claims of him being a Dark Lord, they were still in touch: all it would take is one owl."

"What happened?" asked Harry, his words earning an almost wolfish grin from Arianna.

"They never actually state officially _which_ Dumbledore killed him in 1945, do they?" she asked, earning a whistle from Sirius while Harry felt both impressed and a little unnerved at how things could so easily be destroyed.

"So you killed him?"

"I _broke_ him and made him beg for death," Arianna replied, "Then I left him for my dipshit brother to find and claim the glory…as always."

"Yeah well…" Harry sniggered, his eyes filled with a sense of dark hatred as he hissed, "Not this time, Arianna: I can promise you that!"

**Chapter 10 and I used this as an answer to most people who were continuously persistent about me putting Arianna and Harry together; now there's a reason I'm saying no, but I think it fits too;**

**Anyway, with the Tournament underway and a weapon in hand, will Harry be able to keep the peace and win the Tournament?**

**Also, what did he mean by **_**not this time**_** and how will he ensure that he's the one known for the victory?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The Ministry gets involved, but Harry has backup: plus, Sirius speaks with his godson about the Tournament and possible candidates for the **_**whodunit**_** surrounding Harry's forced entry; also, a certain toad and tart make their debuts, but Harry's not so easily intimidated as he proves to them both…**

**Please Read and Review;**


	11. The Tournament Begins

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**BMS: Yeah, I needed a reason to show others why I hadn't done it as Harry/Arianna and provide a bit of fun at the same time;**

**T4: Never get **_**Arianna**_** mad? Are you forgetting who even this wild-hearted vampire bends her knee to? Thanks for your kind words, though;**

**Aria Daughter of Chaos: I may just do that, but perhaps not yet;**

**StormyFireDragon: You might just love this chapter then, Storm: it shows off more of Harry's new power;**

**Reishin Amara: Interesting, but if you don't mind me asking: why do you think I need a prophecy? I appreciate your imagination and time to come up with them, but…what's the point?**

**Winged Seer Wolf: You'll love what's about to happen, old friend: there's a power shown in this chapter that you may like to use for your story, in which case, you're more than welcome to;**

**ALSO: Thanks to everyone who has continued to support this story: we're now at 250 reviews and counting up! The fun's only just begun, though, so I hope you enjoy…**

"_They never actually state officially which Dumbledore killed him in 1945, do they?" she asked, earning a whistle from Sirius while Harry felt both impressed and a little unnerved at how things could so easily be destroyed._

"_So you killed him?"_

"_I broke him and made him beg for death," Arianna replied, "Then I left him for my dipshit brother to find and claim the glory…as always."_

"_Yeah well…" Harry sniggered, his eyes filled with a sense of dark hatred as he hissed, "Not this time, Arianna: I can promise you that!"_

Chapter 11: The Tournament Begins

Just like Harry and the Elders had guessed, it was in the morning of the third day after Harry's revelation that the usual calm demeanour of the morning feast was interrupted by a pounding series of thuds on the doors to the Great Hall and, seconds later, the doors were opened to reveal a small squad of robed wizards led by a _horrible_-looking woman in a pink cardigan as well as the familiar form of Cornelius Fudge by her side. To Harry's surprise, he also noticed Lucius Malfoy amongst the numbers, but, unlike the pink woman and Fudge, Malfoy looked somewhat reluctant to be here right now.

'Wonder why that could be,' Harry thought to himself, watching as both parties glanced at him before the woman sneered and addressed Dumbledore.

"Hem, hem," She remarked, falsely clearing her throat with such emphasis that it made Harry's blood boil: as if being out in broad daylight wasn't bad enough for him. As he looked with the rest of his party – who'd been provided their own table by Dumbledore to reduce any inter-species hatreds from other Houses – the pink woman addressed Dumbledore, "Albus Dumbledore, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, I am here with a summons for the…half-breed known as Harry James Potter to surrender himself for questioning of the use of Dark Magic and illegally being in this country under false pretences."

"If you're going to accuse me of something," Harry growled, rising from the table flanked by Raziel and Cassius, the Elders moving behind him as he asked, "Then why don't you speak to me directly, Miss?"

"The Ministry does not answer to _filthy _half-breeds and monsters," sneered the woman, the words being the wrong choice she could have made as Harry summoned a tendril of shadows and, in a manner similar to the aftermath of his revelation, he left the woman hanging from the ceiling, wrapping her mouth with the shadows while he addressed the Minister.

"Cornelius Fudge," he hissed, showing his darker side as his fangs revealed themselves to a suddenly-frightened Minister, "You would do well to tame your _mongrel_ before I make a meal out of her! Also, as should be _pretty _common knowledge by now, I am here as an unwilling participant in the Triwizard Tournament, representing the vampire community of Edoc'sil and the Vampyr Council, both of which are protected from _any_ persecution by the truce made between our races over 300 years ago!"

"And what would some _boy_ know of our business?" asked one of the robed figures, his choice of words coming back to haunt him as he joined Umbridge on the roof of Hogwarts while Harry continued.

"All because your _precious_ Boy-Who-Lived now sides with one of the most prominent forces in history, you decide to threaten the safety of your own community!" He shook his head as he then sniggered before he added, "Then again, I can name a few more examples where you've taken the words of liars, fools and traitors over an innocent person's claims: two words, Fudge: Sirius…Black!"

"Yes Harry?" asked Sirius, earning a shake of the head from Harry while there were a few sniggers from the group.

Looking up to the dangling form of his Senior Undersecretary, who was now rotating on her shadowy noose like the world's _ugliest_ piñata, Fudge lowered his head back to Harry before he asked, "Harry, perhaps we could discuss business in…calmer areas?"

"Seems calm enough," Harry argued, "Now what are these claims of Dark Magic, Fudge? And while we're on topic, who is this Pepto Bismal bitch of a human who thinks she can tell _me_ what to do?"

"The claims are tied to your place in the Triwizard Tournament, Lord Potter," Lucius replied, again surprising Harry not only with his formality, but how sincere and cooperative he sounded as he continued, "Since there are no signs of any other explanation other than your role in fooling an ancient artefact into naming you as a fourth champion."

"Then perhaps the Ministry should get its head out of its bosses' arses and actually _do_ something," Harry growled, shocking a few of the students and the Aurors with their words, "Because everyone here _saw_ the Goblet of Fire try to strike me down for defying its decision _and_, as an added piece of information, I ask you this; why would _I_ feel a need to show off for Hogwarts' sake when one Cedric Diggory is already named as our representative in the Tournament?"

"I must confess that you make a good point, Harry," Fudge sputtered, before he looked up again as he added, "And the name of the woman you so…crudely named is Dolores Umbridge, my Senior Undersecretary and one who heard of your…newfound status from an anonymous source here at the school."

"Really?" asked Harry, practically staring a glare at the Gryffindor Table that reminded a certain few of the reflection they'd seen in mirrors and cameras two years back, "I wonder who could have been behind _that?_ In any case," he continued, turning back to Fudge, "If you think you can just extradite me on false claims and the lies of fools, then you're sorely mistaken. Not only do I have the support of the Vampyr Council of Elders, one of whom was _there_ when the truce was made, but it may interest you to know that I hold more power over our little ceasefire than you may think."

"And…why is that?" asked Lucius.

Glaring in the direction of the known Death Eater, Harry let out a rippling growl before he opened his mind to the man and warned him, '_Should a certain _master_ of yours learn of this, _you_ will feel my fangs, Malfoy!_'

Lucius seemed to nod his head with an air of understanding before Harry continued, "Tell me: does the mantle, _Crimson Prince_, ring a bell?"

"The one true Vampire King?" asked another of the Aurors, this one hinted with a slight Jamaican-style accent as he asked, "You are he, Lord Potter?"

"Recognised by our own ways and traditions," answered Viktor, now stepping across the room before he lifted his hand and, cancelling Harry's control over the shadows, he lowered both Umbridge and the Auror that had spoken out of turn to the ground before he added, "And, since your _human_ magic forced my liege to reveal himself, we of the Council found it only appropriate that we join him here to aid him in this Tournament: under the terms of the truce sworn in by former Minister Lady Wintersea of the Wizengamot Council of 1619, we cannot be charged with any crimes while on British soil and, in return, we do _not_ choose to hunt or drink from any witch or wizard _without_ consent. Are you _actually_ standing here before me, Cornelius Oswald Fudge, and telling me that you let this…this…_creature_ threaten that truce?"

Fudge seemed to shrink under Viktor's icy glare while, at his side, Umbridge opened her mouth to speak before she was silenced by Lucius putting his hand over her mouth.

Even from where he was standing, Harry heard Lucius hiss at her, "Unless you desire the deaths of _every_ witch and wizard here, you will be silent, Dolores!"

"Good advice," Harry snarled, watching as Viktor waited on a response from Fudge, the Minister still trembling as he seemed to understand that there was no way for him to avoid getting his head – or neck – on the chopping block if he gave the wrong words.

"Well?" asked Viktor.

"I…I apologise, on behalf of the Ministry of Magic, for the misunderstanding here, Lord Corvinus," Fudge remarked, speaking through his fear as he added, "Rest assured that we _welcome_ you and your kinsmen here for this…spectacular event and recognise Prince Potter's claims to be who he truly is."

"But Cornelius!" argued Dolores, somehow managing to speak despite Lucius' iron-hard grip.

"Be silent, wench!" snapped Viktor, stepping back to Harry's side as he added, "And don't think she's just going to walk away, Cornelius: through her actions, she has offended the throne and Royal Household of Racalud: an example _needs_ to be made."

"And _shall_ be," Harry added, before, to the shock of the Ministry members and the assembled members of the Tournament's guests and members, the vampire prince released a burst of green energy from his hands that struck at Umbridge, leaving the cardigan-wearing witch to scream in a mix of pain and horror.

As they watched, the green light seemed to creep out over her skin, changing into what looked like a cross between diamonds and emeralds before it shrank down, forming a small gemstone no bigger than Harry's fist.

With a cold smile, Harry bent down, picking up the gemstone in his hand before he held it out to Fudge, "Look at it: look into it!"

The members of the Ministry peered closer and, as they looked, their hearts turned ice-cold as they saw Umbridge in so much pain that she may as well have been on the receiving end of a _thousand_ Cruciatus Curses. She was holding her head in pain while the world around her seemed to distort and echo, bringing her banshee-level screams back on her.

Looking up from the crystal prison that his Senior Undersecretary was trapped in, Fudge paled with horror as he asked, "What…what have you done to… to her, Harry?"

"Firstly," Harry snarled, his voice distorted by the beast beneath his skin as he told Fudge, "It's _Prince_ Potter or Lord Racalud to you: second, this is a power that I have gained through my place as Vampire King and Crimson Prince: it's called Zoning. A Dark Vampire Art, I grant you, but a necessary one: only _my_ power can break her out of there and, if you want her back, Fudge, then I want something in return: an Unbreakable Vow from this _human_ that she will _never_ challenge me again and then, once I have that, you and I are going to discuss terms to ensure I choose not to be tempted to break our truce: do we have an agreement?"

"Yes!" Fudge exclaimed, knowing that, with his power and his armies behind him, Harry Potter could very well bring not only the Ministry, but the entire magical community of Great Britain and Ireland to its knees.

"Yes…what?"

"Yes, Lord Racalud," answered Fudge, looking to the crystal prison as he asked, "How will Dolores swear her oath? Won't she die in there?"

"Regrettably not," Harry replied, his fangs showing again as he hissed, "Zoning only locks my prey in a prison that forces them to a state where, if I left them there long enough, they're left _begging_ for death. As for _how_ she does it: that's up to her. Now, let's get her out of there, shall we?"

Turning to the door, Harry threw the crystalline prison against the hardened doors of the Great Hall, a few of the students ducking their heads as the crystal shattered, releasing a pale and terrified Umbridge from her cell.

"Want to go back, Um_bitch?_" asked Harry.

"I…I'll s-s-s-see you d-d-d-dusted for this," gasped the pink witch, before she cried out as Harry pulled her forwards, shredding that _horrible _cardigan of hers as she slid along the stone floor of the hall.

Once Umbridge was in front of Harry and his company, the vampire prince asked, "How about _now?_ Swear your vow…or else next time, I might just allow myself to taste just how _disgusting_ you really are!"

"Never!"

"Dolores!" exclaimed Fudge, "Swear your vow: are you actually trying to aggravate a war?"

"Never!"

"Then…you leave me no choice," sighed Fudge, looking to Harry as he explained, "Under the terms of our truce, Lord Racalud, I _give_ her to you as a slave to the vampire nation: she is no longer a free citizen of our community."

Umbridge's scream didn't terrify the members of the three schools as much as Harry's shark-tooth smile as he turned to Cassius and, with a gesture of his hand, he told the vampire, "Take her to the Rosario Encampment: let Lady Xyone deal with her for a little while."

"Yes Master," Cassius replied, dragging the screaming witch off towards the Forest while Harry then turned back and, stepping through the Aurors, he addressed another target.

"Know this, Dumbledore," he hissed to the startled headmaster, "If I discover who her source was, then I will consider it an act of aggression against my people and they _will_ forfeit their lives to _me!_ As Chief Warlock of your human Wizengamot, I hope you understand that I will _not_ be as merciful to those who betrayed my sense of fairness as I was to Umbitch!"

"I…I understand," Dumbledore replied, Harry smirking as he _knew_ Dumbledore was in a panic with the Dark Art that the Vampire King had just demonstrated.

"As for you lot," Harry then added, addressing the Aurors with Fudge, "Since this Tournament is a _Ministry event_ as you so claim, I'd like two of you to stay here as protective detail to ensure that toad-faced traitor doesn't try again: is that agreeable, Cornelius?"

"Of…of course, Lord Racalud," Fudge replied, looking to the squad as he asked, "Who…who would you like?"

"Lucius Malfoy for one," Harry explained, almost chuckling as he confessed, "I never thought I'd say _that_ or this, but he's earned my respect for what he's done today. As for the other one, I choose…you," he added to the dark-skinned Jamaican-accent Auror from before as he asked, "May I know your name, sir?"

"Kingsley," answered the Auror, "Kingsley Shacklebolt, Your Highness."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance, Mr Shacklebolt," Harry nodded, shaking the man's hand before he added, "And as for our terms, Fudge, we shall meet once this Tournament is over and talk then. Until then, choose your next attack against my honour more carefully: else it will be the last mistake you _ever_ make. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Highness," Fudge answered, before he led the remaining Aurors out of the Great Hall.

Heaving a deep sigh, Harry then turned to face Viktor as he asked, "Mind if we skip breakfast? I suddenly feel a bit drained and would suggest a more _liquid_ diet for my meal."

"Let's go," Viktor replied, leading Harry and the Edoc'sil party out of the Great Hall;

Leaving behind a terrified student body of Hogwarts as they all wondered who could have been so _stupid_ that they'd risk the necks of _every_ witch and wizard in Britain for the sake of getting one up on the Crimson Prince.

Even as the question was asked with glances and pale faces, a few heads then turned towards a truly terrified red-headed couple on the Gryffindor Table while, over on the Slytherin Table, a certain blonde-haired Ice Prince wondered why the vampire king had asked for his Father's support in the days ahead.

It was certainly one of the more life-changing and year-changing feasts in Hogwarts history, that was for sure…

_**Blood and Honour**_

After the terrifying events of the feast and the revelations of how Harry Potter was more than just your average vampire, the student bodies of the three schools had many different opinions regarding his entry into the Tournament. Though some kept the thoughts to themselves about how he must have cheated somehow and made himself a champion, others had a different train of thought that was more directed at the perpetrator of the crime.

Whoever they were, they must have had one monster of a death wish…

As for said Vampire King, he spent the majority of his time out of lessons, away from the bright sunlight and, instead, chose to spend his time honing his abilities and knowledge for whatever lay ahead. With Viktor, Elrond, Arianna and Cassius as mentors, Harry's magical repertoire began to grow while each of the Elders made it known how proud they were of how Harry had controlled one of the darkest Vampire Arts with ease.

He also questioned Eric about any potential hints or advice that could lead to the revelation of who had put his name in the Goblet, but the only thing that the ex-Death Eater could come up with was a tie to the figure they'd seen at the Quidditch World Cup.

As for the rest of their party, life continued in a manner that showed others how things had become truly abnormal with the entry of their friend and leader in the Tournament. After the Scarlet Slut's attack on Luna, Raziel did his best to keep his Princess safe, even going as far as having her join the rest of them in their lessons. For the two vampire students, it was a task not to go all out and discover who could have betrayed Harry so well, but that was mostly because they both had good ideas.

As for Hermione, Neville and the Twins, they spent their time helping Harry with his training when they weren't in lesson and, when they were, the two Gryffindor fourth-years spent their time making notes for Harry while joining Raziel and Luna in trying to find the source of their betrayals. The Twins, meanwhile, also spent time talking with Sirius about the dissention of the Marauders since Harry's vampire side and Remus' wolf side would clash when next they met. Although Sirius hadn't contacted Remus about the changes yet, there was no doubt in his mind that his former friend and trusted brother-in-all-but-blood would hear about it soon.

That thought was only intensified when, almost a fortnight after the events in the Great Hall, Harry was called away from training by a message saying that the other judge in the Tournament, Ludo Bagman, had called him to the sixth floor for Ministry business.

With Sirius and Cassius acting as his symbolised mentors – with Dumbledore working with Diggory while Krum was aided by Karkaroff and Delacour by Madame Maxime – Harry made his way up to the sixth floor classroom that he'd been told to meet them in; when he arrived, he was mildly surprised to find not only Bagman and the respected mentors of the champions, but Mr Ollivander, who gave Harry a courteous smile, as well as a Ministry photographer and a woman who, if such a thing were possible, looked even more horrid than Umbridge.

She had curly blonde hair and glasses that looked _way_ too big for her face; she was dressed in a coat that made her look like some sort of cow with its colouring and had a green-feather quill in her hand.

"You _must_ be joking," Sirius growled when he saw the woman, "What in Merlin's name is _she_ doing here?"

"I see you know her, Lord Black," Mr Bagman replied, though there was a hint of sarcasm towards Sirius' title as he explained, "Miss Rita Skeeter is here as a Ministry-recognised representative for the media relations surrounding the Tournament."

"Like _hell_ she is," Sirius hissed, Harry then sensing the hatred and loathing from his godfather, "I know what she's like and she'll most likely turn this into some sort of _hate_ campaign against my godson."

"Now see here," Bagman began, but Harry stopped them both as he held a hand up and, stepping forwards, he approached the horrid woman.

Adopting a courteous look on his face, Harry drew on his vampire power of mesmerisation and addressed the woman in front of him as he asked, "Miss Skeeter, be honest with me for a moment, would you?"

"Of course, Lord Racalud," Rita answered, unknowingly answering all of Harry's questions just by how she addressed him.

"Why are you _really_ here and do you have any…secrets that we should be aware of?"

"I am an unregistered Animagus," Rita answered, earning a gasp from the other members of the room as she added, "My plan was to get the dirt and then spin it so that you became the pariah and underdog in the eyes of our community."

"I see," Harry sighed, before he asked, "And, out of curiosity, who asked you to do this?"

"D…" Rita began, before she clutched at her heart and fell to the floor with a cry; her eyes were wide with terror and, as Harry looked at her, he then turned to Bagman, who was somewhere between terrified and stunned by what had happened.

"D?" Asked Harry, now looking to Cedric as he asked, "D for Dumbledore, perhaps?"

"I would _never…_" began Dumbledore, but Harry shook his head.

"We both know you would," he sneered, before he added, "But not in this instance: no, I suspect a different kind of D: Dolores Umbridge!"

"That's it: I'm going to kill her," Cassius growled, but Harry flared his vampire's aura, silencing his sire while he shook his head again.

"Death should be a release, not a punishment, Cassius," he told his ally, earning a nod of agreement from the elder vampire as he added, "No: _I'll_ deal with her; I could use a sparring dummy for practicing some of my new magic on. Anyway, Mr Bagman, it seems you need a new _Ministry-recognised _representative for media relations. And, thankfully, I know one."

"You do?" asked Sirius, "Who?"

"My Father-in-law," Harry answered, earning a roar of laughter from Sirius while Harry then commanded, "Cassius, could you go down to Snivellus' lesson and _tell_ him that Luna's coming up here: if he argues…tie him to the ceiling: he'll like that."

Sirius' laughter was almost truly barking as he imagined the sort of reaction that Harry would get.

As for Harry, he then turned back to Bagman before he asked, "Now, while we wait and before I suddenly get peckish: how about we skip the BS and you just _tell_ us what the first task will involve? And trust me, Ludo, I'll _know_ if you're lying!"

Bagman hung his head in defeat: so much for the malleable Boy-Who-Lived he'd heard so much about; with a reluctant sigh, he looked to the other champions, each of whom were listening with intent ears, before he explained the first task:

"You will each need skills, survival and strategy to survive this: the First Task is to retrieve a golden egg from the nest of a Mother Dragon!"

**Chapter 11 and what a strike on Harry's part: Umbridge as his slave and Skeeter long dead before she causes trouble, but now that he knows of the First Task, can he overpower a fully-grown dragon?**

**Plus, why did Lucius stand up for Harry and what does the Crimson Prince plan on telling Fudge to keep the truce in effect?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The First Task and Harry meets his Father-in-law for the first time: plus, in a demonstration of his real power, Harry discovers a particularly interesting effect to taking on a dragon; also, as the aftermath fades, there's an announcement from McGonagall and Neville approaches Harry with a question…concerning a certain brunette;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I hope you enjoyed my Ministry-dealing-with scene: the zoning power is from CBBC's series Young Dracula; all rights to the original creators;**

**AN 2: Do you think I should turn Neville and Hermione or leave them as human allies of the Vampire King?**


	12. Flying On Demons Wings

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DarkLelouch3221: I'm saving adding the Malfoys to the ranks for when Tom returns, but they WILL be a part of Harry's army;**

**BMS: Yeah, Umbridge is yet to get her comeuppance, but she will and I promise you, it **_**will**_** hurt;**

**StormyFireDragon: I daresay things are about to go above that level, Storm: enjoy;**

**Aegis Dragon: Come on, would I **_**REALLY**_** allow things to be that easy?**

**Ninja bat master: Don't worry, the Malfoys will be turned, but not for a while yet;**

**T4: An interesting battle deserves a nail-biting finale and I daresay I have one;**

**ALSO: Thanks to everyone who voiced their opinions on Neville and Hermione: my final decision – and the deciding vote – is to turn them, but it won't be yet: I may do a mass turning where all Harry's allies pledge themselves to him or I may wait for some nail-biting, do-it-or-she-dies moment: I haven't decided…and I don't want anyone else to do it for me. In the meantime, enjoy…**

"_You will each need skills, survival and strategy to survive this: the First Task is to retrieve a golden egg from the nest of a Mother Dragon!"_

Chapter 12: Flying On Demons Wings

In the run-up to the First Task, Harry spent his time deciding which of his many different ideas would satisfy his thirst for violence while also proving himself to be more than the feeble-minded wizards believed him to be. On one hand, he had planned to just go all out and use Vampire Magic and a bit of Shadow Manipulation to work his will against the great beast, but that had been stopped when Harry also considered how easy it would be to enjoy the moment and relish the fear of the humans around them.

This brought about the thought of the other hand, which involved toying with the dragon and treating it like nothing more than his puppy-dog while taking on the challenge of reclaiming the golden egg.

In an attempt to distract him from the Tournament's tasks, Luna took her time to introduce her new lover to her Father, Lord Xenophilius Lovegood and, while the man wasn't all that welcoming with the fact that his daughter had been turned by her own consent and _not_ his, he was satisfied to see how Harry loved and cherished Luna. She wasn't just a one-bite stand for the Crimson Prince: they were together forever and that made Xeno happy as he considered the future that they would have for one another.

For now, Harry asked a favour of his new Father-in-law to cover the Tournament's media relations and pass _everything_ through both Sirius and Cassius before he printed it.

After the first interviews with the other Champions, Harry also knew that he would have his work cut out for him: Diggory, as their confrontation in the previous year's Quidditch match had told him, was more than a pretty face and he had three years on Harry's fourteen years of age and knowledge.

Delacour had a way with magic that was inspiring and interesting, though her greatest strength came from her mind, which made her another interesting competitor.

As for Krum, he was someone who gave new meaning to the old fashioned way of doing things: shoot first and ask questions later.

It was a strategy that he seemed to believe would work, even over the _Nosferatu_ as he began to call Harry, but the Crimson Prince shot that down when he reminded the others of what he'd done to Umbitch in the Great Hall and added, "That was just the appetiser: in this Tournament, I'll be sure to give you the main course."

Indeed, it was a case of may the best man/woman win for the Triwizard Champions…

_**Blood and Honour**_

On the night before the First Task, Harry was just returning from a feed in the Rosario Encampment when he was a little surprised to find Neville waiting on him in his own campground. Cleaning himself up from the dregs of blood that he'd splattered over his face, Harry wiped his face with a towel before he asked, "Everything all right, Neville? I kind of need to get my sleep for tomorrow."

"I know and I'm sorry for coming to you before a big event," Neville told him, speaking with a strength to him that Harry had only just recently began to see in his Gryffindor friend and ally, "But I need to ask your opinion on something and, if you don't mind, I kind of want you to answer me like Harry the boy and not the vampire."

"Being coronated stripped me of my human nature," Harry reasoned, shedding his cloak and robe to reveal his pale chest as he changed into his nightclothes, "But I'll do what I can to talk with you as the Harry you call your friend, Neville: what's on your mind?"

"Hermione."

Hiding a smile at the response, Harry asked casually, "What about her?"

"I know how she feels for you," Neville explained, unaware of the smile that was threatening to show itself on the face of the Crimson Prince as he added, "And I understand how you care about her even though she's human and you're not anymore. But, the thing is, when we thought you were…lost to us, Hermione came to me willingly and helped me turn myself into the warrior wizard you've all seen lately."

"Uh huh," Harry muttered, rotating his shoulders as he buttoned up his nightshirt, purposely taking a long time as he asked, "What does that have to do with me?"

"Well…" Neville seemed to hesitate with his response and, to Harry, his heart was racing at a million beats a minute as he added, "I…I've started having these…thoughts about her and, though I'm more worried about what _she's_ going to say, I kind of want to ask her out."

"And again, what does that have to do with me?"

"You're her best friend," Neville explained, his heart still racing as he added, "You're like a brother to her, Harry: now that you're…well, what you are, I wanted to ask _your_ permission to go with my instincts and ask her out. Cause I don't see her as a bossy know-it-all or anything else: I see her as my friend, but I know how much you care about her and, given what you said about Weasley and his sister, I didn't want you thinking I was using her."

"Neville…" Harry heaved a sigh before he turned and, with a slightly awkward-sounding chuckle, he explained, "I _know_ how you feel for Hermione: I have ever since I came out of the coffin and revealed myself for what I really am. You wanted to protect her, but you don't want to endanger our friendship or her unity to us, right?"

Neville nodded.

"Then just buck up that Gryffindor courage of yours and ask her," Harry added, almost laughing as he explained, "End of the day, the worst that she can do is say no, but don't feel disheartened if that happens: it just means she doesn't see you in that way…do you, Hermione?"

Neville suddenly stiffened before he turned to face the entrance to the tent and, sure enough, there at the entrance stood Hermione, her eyes wide with shock while her hand covered her mouth in an expression of awed disbelief.

"How…how long have you…" Neville began, before he was cut off as he felt a soft push from behind that moved him closer to Harry, who just smirked as he indicated the two human friends of his.

"You two have some talking to do, but if it's all right, I _do_ need to get some sleep."

"O-Okay," Neville nodded in agreement, before he felt his heart stop as Hermione took his hand and led him out of the tent, leaving Harry to move off towards his own bed where, as he turned down the light, a soft laugh escaped the Crimson Prince as he looked to the outer area of the Chamber.

"If Hermione says no, I'll eat a whole garlic bread!"

_**Blood and Honour**_

Tensions were running high from the moment that the new dawn broke through the windows of Hogwarts the next morning;

Sitting in the shadows of his classes and at his meals, Harry took his time watching the other Champions for any signs of betraying emotions while he also concentrated on his plan for the trial ahead. By his side, the Crimson Prince was thankful to notice that he didn't need to eat a whole garlic bread as Neville and Hermione now openly walked about hand-in-hand and, when he looked to Harry, Neville sent him a thought-spoken expression of thanks that the prince just shrugged off.

As the afternoon drew around, Harry made his way down to the stadium where he and the other Champions would battle the dragons, though he _did_ pause once to kiss Luna and promise her that he would return, to which she replied in her cryptic way, "You have fun with your toys, my sweet Raven: it's playtime and the guests are coming for a party."

Leaving her with Raziel and under the watchful gazes of Elrond and Sanguini – the lesser having stayed as representative of the Vampyr Council while Viktor and Arianna returned to Bludhaven – Harry made his way into the large area where the other Champions were already gathered with Ludo Bagman and the heads of their respected schools, Harry's representation made clear by Cassius, Sirius and, to his surprise, Eric.

"Are you certain of your plan, Highness?" asked the Blood Vassal as Harry waited for the task to begin.

"One way or another, the humans won't soon forget that I am truly their Boy-Who-Lived, no more!" Harry exclaimed, letting his bloodlust rise while his bestial nature showed itself in his black-sclera eyes and the cold rush that suddenly passed over the stadium.

After a short speech by Dumbledore and Bagman, the four Champions were asked to draw out one of four miniature forms of the dragons chosen for the Task: the others got a Welsh Green, a Swedish Short-Snout and a Chinese Fireball while, when it was Harry's turn, the Crimson Prince received a few worrying looks as he drew out the Hungarian Horntail.

'One of the most vicious species of dragon in the world _and_ a Mother Dragon to boot,' Harry thought to himself, now drawing on even more of his darkness as he added to himself, 'This may be a little tougher than I thought.'

Waiting in the wings for the start of his entry into the First Task was like watching paint dry, but it gave Harry a chance to re-evaluate his options and decide on the best way to take on the Horntail. Running through each possible scenario, the Vampire Prince decided on one clear-cut decision with finality to him: if the Horntail pushed his buttons too much, he'd embrace his predatory nature and _kill_ her.

'It'll be interesting to see what dragon's blood tastes like,' Harry thought as a loud cannon reverberated through the arena, signalling his entry to the First Task at long last.

Donning a cloak that he'd taken the liberty of protecting with several charms to minimise the damage to his body, Harry entered the arena and, almost immediately, he felt like even his sharp vampire hearing would hear a feather drop to the floor in the silence that greeted him. A few of the spectators watched with interested gazes while some others seemed to have a look in their eyes like they wanted blood.

Lifting his eyes to the sky, Harry smirked as he saw the almost-clear skyline overhead: drawing on his power over the elements, the Prince twisted several of the clouds and the currents of the air and, as the students watched, a lightning storm suddenly filled the sky, blocking out the sun completely and allowing Harry full reign over his powers.

"Come on then," he hissed, looking around the makeshift arena where the Horntail would strike at him, "I already _know_ you're here: show yourself, you ugly great nag!"

An ear-piercing roar shook the arena and, at the same time that a clap of thunder and a bolt of lightning shook the earth, Harry leapt out of the way with inhuman agility as a spiked tail smashed clean through the rocks, the tail connecting to a beautiful, but dangerous-looking black-scaled body and spiked head.

"Oh look at you, you beautiful, but brainless beast," Harry mused, sniggering as he used his telekinetic abilities to distract the dragon while using Flash Veiling to pass through the blocks between him and the nest, "Unfortunately, you're standing in the way of my victory, so if you don't mind: move it!"

With a heightened TK push, Harry sent the Horntail sprawling onto its side, the agility of the Prince moving him towards the nest: however, as he landed on the edge, his sharp eyes scanning the nest, a snarl escaped him as he saw something that brought his bloodlust to the surface once more.

The nest was here as were the _real_ baby dragon eggs, but there was _no_ golden egg.

"Where is it?" growled Harry, turning to face the dragon before he caught sight of something that _really_ made his blood boil:

The golden egg was indeed there, but some wise-minded fool had decided it would be more fun for Harry to try and acquire it…_from around the Horntail's neck_!

"You think this will stop me?" asked the Crimson Prince, addressing the crowd as he asked, "You think turning up the challenge-o-meter to very high will stop me?"

"What's wrong, _freak?_" snarled one of the Hufflepuffs, much to the chagrin of the Vampyr Council members, "Scared of a little competition?"

"Perhaps it should be _you_ who feels the fear, Mr Smith," Harry replied, now showing his full vampiric nature with his claws and fangs in full view as he added, "Because you've only made me mad…and where this dragon's concerned, that's not something you want to happen!"

"And you can take 10 points from Hufflepuff for insulting a nobleman of another House," added Professor Sprout, earning a smirk from Harry as he moved back towards the dragon.

"So I have to get the egg from around your neck, eh Fido?" A cold grin spread over Harry's face as he splayed his fingers, summoning the shadows around him in the form of several whips that flailed about his person like the tentacles of an octopus. As though it sensed a challenge, the Horntail lifted its head and released a plume of flames towards Harry, who rolled out of the way while using his pyrokinetic abilities to try and shield himself from the assault.

Coming to a stop away from the nest and the dragon, it was then that a strong smell of burning touched Harry's nostrils; looking down at his clothes, the Prince gave an icy hiss as he saw the edges of his cloak smouldering and slowly being eaten away by the flames.

"Okay," Harry snarled, his eyes now on full black-out mode as he removed his cloak with a showman's flourish and let it flap away in the stormy winds, "_Now_ you've pissed me off: that was my favourite cloak!"

As though sensing the return of the challenge, the Horntail gave an ear-splitting roar before it released another plume of fire; this time, however, Harry gathered the shadows under him and used their power to levitate him into the air, earning a few screams from the onlookers as, to those in the know, he resembled the flying patterns of a certain Dark Lord.

"So the big lizard wants to play _rough_, huh?" asked Harry, summoning more of his power to face the predator, "Well I don't back down so easily!"

Gathering his energy into his hands, the vampire prince returned to basic darkness as he threw several of his Zoning auras at the giant claws of the dragon, the three schools and their guests watching with awe as the crystal prisons covered the legs of the beast, but nothing else.

Splaying the shadows around him like actual wings, Harry then dived down, using another burst of Zoning energy on the dragon's maw as it prepared to release another burst of flame onto him. As the crystal covered its jaws, the Crimson Prince righted himself and, with precise aim, he landed on the dragon's back, the neck muscles now flexing under his touch as he reached for the chain that held the golden egg.

"He's a dead man."

"Again."

"Never had a chance."

"Who does he think he is? Merlin?"

These were just a few of the jeering taunts that Harry heard as the Horntail, using all of her own strength, reared up before she moved to crush him under his girth; swinging himself around to the side of the dragon's body, Harry suddenly found himself right on the collarbone of the creature, the fierce claws coming up to meet him.

'Oh well,' Harry thought as he used his vampire speed to dodge the claws before he found himself dangling from the chain holding the egg, 'I actually hoped I _wouldn't_ have to do this, but…'

"You try to bite me?" he asked the dragon, looking at its eyes as he ripped a scale from the neck of the dragon, "Let me return the favour!"

Then, before anyone could make a guess as to what he was about to do, Harry bared his fangs and sank them deep into the dragon's exposed skin, warm _black_ dragon's blood flowing from the wound like a burst pipe while Harry drank heartily. As he did, however, thunder rumbled once more overhead and, as everyone watched, a bolt of _black_ lightning suddenly struck both Harry and the dragon.

"What the hell was _that?_" asked Sirius, watching from the side with the rest of the Council and the vampires.

"No," Cassius whispered, looking to Raziel, who seemed to nod in unspoken agreement, "He couldn't be…could he?"

Before Raziel could answer, a second ear-piercing, blood-chilling roar split from the shadows brought up by the black lightning and, as everyone watched, they saw an incredible sight before them.

A draconian figure rose from the smoke, but it no longer looked like the Horntail: its girth and body structure was more streamlined and almost serpentine, the claws and tail spikes now looking more like razor-sharp bones while the scales and head also looked skeletal, save for the fact that they were surrounded by black flesh.

However, on the back of this strange creature, much to the shock of the assembled students, Harry James Potter was rising into the air, the golden egg in his hand and, behind his back, two large _black_ leathery wings stretched upwards to the stormy heavens like the wings of the Tri-Star logo.

"He's done it," Cassius whispered.

"The Blessing of Kain," added Raziel, looking to Cassius as he added, "With that power, the Sword will be his too: when should we tell him?"

"Immediately," Cassius answered, watching as both Harry and the dragon-creature settled back onto the ground, the wings of the Crimson Prince vanishing in two wisps of black shadow as they returned to the body of the vampire ruler.

Silence was all that greeted Harry as he returned to the tent;

As for the dragon: it seemed to be swallowed up by the shadows and left to vanish in a manner that was similar to Flash-Veiling.

Not one human could explain it, but there were several vampires that could.

_**Blood and Honour**_

"He broke the rules! For the murder of the dragon, he should be expelled!"

"What would you have me do, Barty?" asked Ludo as they talked about the end result of the first task, "You know what it would mean for us to cross swords with the Vampire Nation! Fudge himself has threatened any who dare to do so with immediate slavery to the vampires: no, I'm afraid that we have to allow Lord Racalud to continue."

"Albus, say something!" insisted Crouch, but Dumbledore raised his hands in defence.

"Harry is not one of my students in the Tournament, Barty," the Headmaster argued, though he felt a modicum of horror at the memory of what had happened to Harry _and_ the Dragon in the aftermath, "I cannot touch him or speak with him: if you have problems, then you would do well to direct them to Lord Morgenstern or to Harry himself."

While Crouch raved some more, Dumbledore felt trapped: the Tournament had meant to ease Harry's need for the spotlight and help return him to the malleable little servant that he was, but when Arianna had been revealed and Harry had come to claim his true place as Crimson Prince, it was the last straw for Dumbledore. Especially since the boy had done what even Tom had never dared to do and threaten his students if there was so much as a _hint_ of repercussion!

Albus knew that he would have to be careful with his next attempt to regain control over his pawn.

Or else, for the Greater Good, Harry would _have_ to be destroyed!

**Chapter 12 and Harry seems to have reached the zenith of his power, but what were Cassius and Raziel talking about with this **_**Blessing**_**?**

**Also, now that their feelings are out in the open, how will Neville and Hermione change the future for them and for our favourite ruler?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Harry has talks with the Council about the Blessing and learns of his newest weapon; plus, when McGonagall announces the Yule Ball, there's a surprise announcement from Harry concerning an added guest to the party; also, in an attempt to regain control of his pawn, Dumbledore makes the **_**worst**_** decision ever when an old friend-turned-enemy returns to Hogwarts and confronts Harry and Sirius…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: Well, I'm sorry for the wait between updates, but I needed something big for the First Task and I needed to think about how I could go on from there: the mention of Kain **_**is**_** a Soul Reaver reference, so there may be those who can guess what 'sword' Harry is about to gain, but I thought it would be great for a final level of power for the Crimson Prince; oh, and to picture Harry's wings, go and look at Raziel's in the opening scene of the Soul Reaver game.**


	13. A Surprise Announcement

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**DarkLelouch3221: It disappeared into the shadows after being turned by Harry's bite: more will be revealed later about it;**

**Aslan Leon: Draconian-style armour? Hm…maybe…**

**BikerSHAM: Sorry, but that's not going to happen;**

**WhiteElfElder: Soul Reaver – Kain's blade;**

**Winged Seer Wolf: I know, it was a bit annoying when it changed it;**

**StormyFireDragon: An interesting outcome, but I've got plans in mind, Storm: you of all people should know that;**

**Aegis Dragon: Maybe, but they won't be revealed for some time yet;**

"_He's done it," Cassius whispered._

"_The Blessing of Kain," added Raziel, looking to Cassius as he added, "With that power, the Sword will be his too: when should we tell him?"_

"_Immediately," Cassius answered, watching as both Harry and the dragon-creature settled back onto the ground, the wings of the Crimson Prince vanishing in two wisps of black shadow as they returned to the body of the vampire ruler._

_Silence was all that greeted Harry as he returned to the tent;_

Chapter 13: A Surprise Announcement

After redirecting the events of the First Task through Xeno and with assistance from Sirius and his Lord's guard member, Lucius Malfoy, Cassius returned to the Chamber where he was surprised to find Sirius standing outside his godson's quarters, a look of pure embarrassment on his face. Next to him, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger and the disguise-named Raziel Black were also looking a little red in the face, which for a vampire was certainly rare in Raziel's case.

"You don't want to go in there just yet, Cass," Sirius reasoned, almost sniggering at the confused look on the vampire elder's face before the screen leading to Harry's chambers parted and revealed the Crimson Prince, his torso naked to the elements while a pair of skin-hugging jeans covered his lower body. Judging by the many scars that dotted his shoulders, neck and around his chest area, Cassius could wager what it was that Sirius had seen.

Sure enough, seconds later, Luna emerged, licking her lips while she tenderly brushed her fingers against a pair of recently-bitten marks on her neckline; seeing Cassius standing there, the Shadow Princess giggled before she told him, "Our apologies, Cass: my sweet Harry deserved a reward for playing the game so well."

"_WAY_ Too Much Information," Neville laughed, watching as Harry took his seat in a high-backed chair that had been acquired for him since they'd moved down here. As always, Luna seemed content to stand behind him, her arms snaking around his shoulders while Harry stared out at the others, the younger members of their group now losing their redness, though Sirius was still breathless.

"I told you, Sirius," Harry mused, almost as though he'd read the man's thoughts, "When my Luna wishes me all to herself, it's better for everyone _not_ to disturb me. Anyway," he then added, licking at his own lips as he explained, "I needed something to get the taste of dragon's blood out of my mouth and my Queen willingly volunteered to…"

"Harry!" exclaimed Hermione, earning a maniacal cackle from Luna that reminded Sirius of his cousin before the young Prince held a hand up.

"One day you'll learn the truth of it too, Hermione," Harry chuckled, before he grew serious as he looked to Cassius before he asked, "Now, although it would be better for me to go hunting for a human to feed on, I was asked by Sanguini to meet you here, Cassius: care to explain why?"

"I asked him to send for you, Your Highness," answered the slick voice of Elrond, the vampire elder appearing from the shadows with a black-lined book in his hands, his brother by his side as he explained, "For you see, your actions in the Triwizard Tournament have elevated your powers to new and improved levels. I would even go as far as to say that you have reached your zenith."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry, looking from the Vampyr Elder to his maker as he asked, "I thought it wasn't a common occurrence for vampires to create hell-creatures with their bite?"

"It's not that, my King," Cassius answered, lowering his head before Harry as he explained, "But it is what happened when you bit the dragon that has called our attention to you: you see, sire, when you bit the dragon, you sprouted wings much like those of the ancient vampires of Raziel's clan: Nosgoth."

"Really?" asked Harry, earning a nod from Raziel as he rose and, approaching Harry, he bowed low before, to the amazement of the vampire ruler, the young vampire also revealed a pair of pale-grey leathery wings, the skin of the wings marked by strange runes that looked both ancient and powerful.

"As I am a child of my Father's line," Raziel explained, lowering his wings before he folded them in homage to his king, "I was born with the wings rather than having to go through the rites of passage expected of members of Clan Nosgoth: however, unlike my wings, my liege, yours came from the very darkness of a vampire's soul, which is why you were different to any other vampire. In time, your powers will become stronger and you will also find yourself in receipt of an ancient vampiric artefact: the Reaver Blade!"

"What's that?" asked Hermione, while Harry linked his fingers together, a look of interest in his eyes as he listened to Raziel explain the point he was making.

"It's an old vampire weapon that was later tied to the coronation of the Crimson Prince," explained Raziel, watching as Elrond handed the book that was in his hand to Harry, who took it from him, but did not open it. Instead, he just listened as Raziel continued, "Forged in the darkest materials by the founder of our clan, the Vampire Lord Kain, it was given as a sign of permanent fealty between Clan Nosgoth and the throne of Racalud: however, after four generations of Crimson Princes, there had been many attempts to steal and usurp the power of the sword to acquire its ability to be recognised as the one true Vampire King. Therefore, nearly six centuries back, during the time of the Ceasefire between humans and vampires, my great-great-great grandfather, Alucard Shinato, used the Blackest of Magic to send the sword into what we call the Spectral Realm, a place of infinite power where time, life and even death have no sway."

"What happened to the sword?" asked Harry, turning his head to the side as Luna had begun to massage his shoulders.

"It remains there," Raziel explained, "Until the day where the one announced as the Crimson Prince comes along and comes into his higher power: the wings are but the first sign. If my guess is correct, then the book that Lord Elrond has just presented you with explains your powers in greater detail and gives a more in-depth history and power behind the Reaver Blade. When you finally manage to summon the sword from this realm, I know that it will serve you well."

"I see," muttered Harry, dismissing the book into his chamber with a wave of his hand before he added, "For now, I think I'll focus on the power I have before going anywhere near that blade: thank you for bringing this to my attention, Raziel."

"I live to serve the king," Raziel bowed as Harry rose and, with Luna following in his stead, the king made for the exit.

"Where are you going, pup?" asked Sirius, using his title as Harry's Blood Templar Commander to keep a close eye on his godson and liege-lord.

"Hunting," Harry answered, the one-worded answer not needing any further explanation as he Flash-Veiled out of the Chamber;

Leaving behind a silent, surprised congregation of friends and allies…

_**Blood and Honour**_

One week later, an announcement was sent to Harry from Professor McGonagall that a mandatory student meeting was to be arranged in one of the larger classrooms. As a student of Gryffindor – though he was representing the Council and his kingdom – Harry had to attend, though when he did, he had Luna, Raziel and Cassius attend with him.

The House seemed to have been split into two sides with boys on one side and girls on the other, save for Luna, who sat at Harry's feet while he stroked her hair like a kitten. As he soothed her curious looks and expressions with his touch, Harry smirked as he took a leap of faith about what this meeting concerned.

However, when Ron and Ginny walked into the classroom and moved to their respected sides, the happiness and contentment fell from within Harry as he saw Ron glare at him while Ginny gave new meaning to the term _if looks could kill_.

Curling his upper lip, Harry revealed one of his fangs, which seemed to do the job as he saw Ron's face pale while Ginny practically flew to her seat, just as McGonagall entered the classroom with Mr Filch behind her and what looked like an olden-days record player.

"Prepare for some fun and games, love," Harry whispered, earning an excited giggle from Luna while a few others suddenly looked nervous.

While Mr Filch struggled to set up the record player, McGonagall addressed the House with a magically-amplified voice, "The Yule Ball has been a tradition of the Triwizard Tournament since its inception. On Christmas Eve night, we and our guests gather in the Great Hall for a night of well-mannered frivolity. As representatives of the host school, I expect each and every one of you to put your best foot forward, and I mean this literally, because the Yule Ball is first and foremost... a dance."

There were a few worried and distressed murmurs from both sides, though most of the girls looked more excited than the boys did…save for Harry, who held Luna's hand and smiled at her, their set-up for the night already taken care of.

"Silence!" Minerva exclaimed, silencing the room before she continued, "The house of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the wizard world for nearly ten centuries. I will not have you, in the course of a single evening, besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling, bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster," Fred whispered to his brother, both of them attempting to do just that while Minerva continued.

"Now, to dance is to let the body breathe. Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers, longing to burst forth and take flight."

Ron, as usual, was trying to be disruptive as he muttered, "Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen, but I don't think it's a swan."

There were sniggers from the others, but thankfully, Minerva seemed to have the perfect payback as she glared in Ron's direction, "Inside every boy, a lordly lion prepared to prance. Mr Weasley…"

"Yes?"

"Will you join me, please?"

"Hmm." Ron's groan drew a few laughs from the others while Harry suddenly caught sight of a sly grin being shared between the Twins.

"Now, place your right hand on my waist." Minerva instructed, which brought an even bigger laugh from the others.

"Where?" Asked Ron, almost horrified.

"My waist," Minerva repeated, earning Ron a wolf-whistle that actually came from Harry and the Twins, all of them laughing at his misfortune. "Now bend your arm. Mr Filch, if you please... One, two, three; one, two, three; one, two, three... "

With a clumsy effort, Minerva began to _dance_ with the red-headed poisoner, Harry's amusement only heightening when he caught sight of Fred and George mocking their unfortunate brother. "Oi!"

The two bent down while Harry, still smiling, asked them, "Never going to let him forget this, are you?"

"Never…" they promised, Fred then making a pose like he was snapping a camera, before Minerva called out to the room.

"Everybody come together. Boys, on your feet."

One by one, boys and girls went to move, Harry and Luna being amongst the first, though Neville and Hermione soon joined them and, pretty soon, most of the boys and girls were practicing dances. As part of his role as the king of a nation, Harry had thankfully been instructed in the arts by Arianna, which suddenly gave him an idea.

Parting from Luna, Harry beckoned to Raziel, who was at his side in seconds, both of them approaching Professor McGonagall, who looked like she had seen a ghost as she saw the vampire prince approach her with regalia and nobility. Even his dancing looked like he'd been taught at some Viennese palace or somewhere just as grand.

"Can…can I help you, Lord Racalud?" she asked, remembering his earlier decree to the schools and the Ministry about how to address the Crimson Prince.

"I was wondering if I might allow some of my people to come here as chaperones for the Ball, Professor," Harry answered calmly, indicating Raziel as he explained, "My friend, Mr Black, here has no actual date for the ball and I realise we're a month away, but if you can allow it, I'd be most grateful."

"I will speak with…your Elders about this," she told him, a part of her actually regretting how she was about to say that she'd speak to Albus about it.

If that happened, there'd be a bloodbath.

"Thank you, Professor," Harry replied, giving the woman a curt nod before he turned on his heel and returned to Luna, whom he then allowed to dance with Raziel.

Later on, after the lesson, Raziel caught up with Harry as he asked him, "Are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

"You're about the same age," Harry answered, smirking with knowing as he added, "And besides, like I said, they'd be here as chaperones: not my fault if one of them were to become somebody's date."

"But…why me?" asked Raziel, earning a scoff from Harry.

"You think I'd have someone like Arianna attend with just anybody? You're nobility, Raziel…and apart from that, you're also my friend."

Raziel actually felt pride well up inside him at the mention of being a friend to his king;

He didn't say anything more in argument about Harry's choice after that night…

_**Blood and Honour**_

How had he let this happen?

This was the thought that ran through Dumbledore's mind at the information he'd just been handed by Harry's _guards_ from the Ministry: on the night of the Yule Ball, Elder Morgenstern and Lord Deneuve would be attending the ball as chaperones, but, to make things worse, Arianna was also attending as a date to one of Harry's vampire allies.

There was no doubt that this was some sort of play on Harry's part to remind people that he was no longer human, but what made it worse was that the more Dumbledore gave allowances for this, the more he lost a hold over Harry.

He _had_ to change that.

And, if Harry could hire his own chaperones for the Ball, then so would the _headmaster_ of the school.

Now he just had to check on the night in question:

'Does it coincide with another event?'

_**Blood and Honour**_

In the run up to Christmas Eve night, there were tensions and worries in the air for most of the schools as the order of the day was to find a date for the Ball.

In the Crimson Encampment, the worries weren't so desperate as everyone had signed up as soon as possible and found close matches: Harry with Luna, Raziel with Arianna – although the Nosgoth Heir was surprised she'd said yes, Neville with Hermione and, for added protection, much to Harry's surprise, Lucius convinced Draco to drop whatever loathings he had for the vampire king and get himself a date, which he later revealed to be the young Daphne Greengrass.

One week before the Yule Ball, Harry decided to wait no longer for his answers: ever since they'd first crossed paths back at the Quidditch World Cup, Lucius had been different to him and Harry wanted to know why. Sending a message for Draco to meet them as well, Harry had Sirius in attendance to act in accordance with his place as a Templar, though he had Lucius there in his stead as Harry's guard as well as answering questions.

One of the last members to this little gathering was Eric, whom Harry had been watching very closely and had decided inside his black heart that the time was approaching where his Blood Vassal would become a fully-fledged vampire. However, the Vassal was also there to answer a little dilemma and niggling thought that Harry had held about the Malfoy Lord.

Meeting the group in one of the abandoned classrooms, Harry watched as Sirius sealed the room before the vampire king addressed his two blonde-haired guests, "All right, Malfoys: while I've enjoyed the lack of hatred and disrespect that I would normally accept from you two, I think it's time for the truth. So, let's start with you, Lucius: first you acknowledge my place at the Quidditch World Cup, then you protect the honour of our people against Umbridge and Fudge and now you're my guard, you're also doing everything to ensure my safety. Care to explain why that is?"

Lucius, looking to Sirius with a hint of self-loathing about him, glanced back to Harry before he explained, "Lord Racalud, ever since I first met you, I have always felt that you were destined for more: what happened when we met in the corridors near here two years back, I regret each and every day. When you became vampire, though I did not know it at the time, I saw the new and improved you and felt that you were worthy of my respect. Then the Ministry targeted you here at Hogwarts simply for being one of the Nightwalkers and I felt betrayed: as a surrogate member of House Black, I am more than aware of our nation's history with Dark Creatures such as the Vampire and the Werewolf and, unlike my fellow witches and wizards of the Ministry, I am more than content to ensure the fealty and peace between our races continues."

"And this has nothing to do with the creator of that mark on your arm?" asked Harry, using Telekinesis to rip at Lucius' arm sleeve, exposing an almost fully-black Dark Mark.

"I confess," Lucius answered, "I have felt the signs of the return of the Dark Lord, but I do not wish to endanger my kind's ceasefire with the Vampires by believing I can turn you to his side. I also know that you are now the one and only ruler of vampires and, when I heard the mantle of Crimson Prince, I felt honoured: I do not know what I will do if and when _He_ returns, but for now, I am Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, your guard, your ally and your humble servant for as long as you have need of my services in this Tournament."

"Interesting," Harry mused, then indicating Eric as he asked, "Do you recognise him, Lucius?"

"I do not," Lucius answered, looking at Eric before he added, "I am, however, aware of his close affiliation with your kind: may I know his name, Majesty?"

"Eric Northman," answered Eric, his voice calm as he explained, "I was one of Voldemort's pawns sent to incite chaos at the Quidditch World Cup: when I met the power of the Crimson Prince, I fell to my knees and pledged myself to him."

"Though not before feeding me his blood and becoming mine," Harry added, earning a nod from Eric before he continued, "So you don't recognise him from the ranks, Lucius?"

"I don't believe so," Lucius answered, looking again to Eric as he added, "Northman: not a name I believe I'm familiar with."

"Never mind that for now," Harry continued, drawing on his vampire power as he looked into Lucius' eyes, his mesmerisation power moving through the elder sorcerer as he added, "I don't really want to believe that you will betray my trust, Malfoy, but for now, know this: if Voldemort comes after any of my people, I will hunt you down and drain you dry. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Lucius answered in an apathetic voice.

Releasing the man from the Mesmer, Harry turned his attention to Draco before he asked, "And how about you, Draco? What's your game with being so civil to me and keeping out of my way?"

"I was taught to respect those in power," Draco answered, shrugging ruefully as he added, "Just because that happens to be you doesn't mean I change that ruling: I've seen how Weasley and the other Gryffindors act around you and, though I've never gone with my instinct, I kind of wanted to approach you and say that…well, I'm sorry…for what happened between us, you know, before?"

"You can apologise later," Harry remarked, "Once the Tournament's over and I'm able to go back to the life I'm destined to lead as the vampire king. I just wanted to know and now that I do, I hope you understand that my threat to my Father extends to you: do anything to endanger _any_ of my party, be they human or vampire, and I will drain you dry."

"Then allow me to save you the trouble," Draco replied.

Raising a questioning eyebrow, Harry asked, "What do you mean?"

Without even glancing to his Father, Draco stepped forwards and dropped to one knee, baring his throat to Harry as he spoke:

"Prince Racalud, in the name of my fealty to you, I, Draco Alexander Malfoy, willingly offer you my blood…and surrender to you my humanity to join your ranks as one of your kind."

Harry was, in a word, speechless…

**Chapter 13 and there's a surprise: Draco respects Harry's power and wishes to end their feud…by pledging his life to Harry's army: will the Crimson Prince accept?**

**Also, what is Dumbledore planning with the Yule Ball and will the outcome ruin what should be a young man/woman's best night?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: The Yule Ball and Dumbledore makes the **_**worst**_** decision ever when an old friend-turned-enemy returns to Hogwarts and confronts Harry and Sirius; plus, in defence of the Crimson Prince, **_**someone**_** earns their fangs as the rest of the Blood Templars learn of Harry's plans after the Tournament is done…**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: I apologise for the wait in updates: all I'll say is my inspirations are running thin with this one, but not so that I've lost track of my ideas altogether: I decided to use the Malfoys in this scene after so many asked me to turn them: the question isn't will **_**I**_**; the question is…will Harry?**

**AN 2: Oh, and expect some big surprises coming up, particularly with Tom's return as that's where everything canon gets turned on its head;**


	14. Death of the Marauders

Blood and Honour

**Disclaimer: **SEE FIRST CHAPTER

**Plot: **Response to Belgrath's 'Harry Potter, the vampire prince' Challenge: When the immortal kiss of a Vampire gives Harry a new fate and future, he now seeks to rule his people and shed – or perhaps drink – the blood of those who've betrayed him.

**Author's Note: **Well, here it is: you asked for it and I decided to give it to you: after reposting my other Supernaturally-Powered-Harry story – you know it as 'Hungry Like The Wolf' – I seem to have entered the dark realms of my imagination once more, so…here we go; this story will feature some fairly dark moments involving some of our favourite characters and some OOC moments of some of MY favourite characters;

What that means is, well, need it be said? _**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, THEN DON'T READ IT!**_

**Dedication: **I'd like to dedicate this to everyone who continues to read and enjoy my stories; my recommended reads for this adventure are _Twisted Fate_ by moonfeather58 and _Armed With Lightning_ by Dis Lexic;

**Added Dedication: **I'd also like to dedicate this to Winged Seer Wolf for taking up one of my 'Den' ideas and making it into his own story: the story is called _Prince of Blood_ and is another recommended read for this story;

**Key Pairings: **Harry/Luna; Neville/Hermione;

Normal Speech

'Thought'

'_Telepathy_'

/_Beast Speech_/

**Review Answers:**

**T4: You'll find the answer in this chapter;**

**Shivankm: This is like the 'tipping point' between Harry's humanity-darkness and vampire-darkness;**

**WhiteElfElder: I think the mistake might just cost Dumbledore more than he can afford;**

**DarkLelouch3221: Don't worry, this story isn't going anywhere in a hurry: I promise;**

**StormyFireDragon: It'll come, Storm, but now I'm about to do something your stories are infamous for;**

**Moonfeather58: I'm grateful to you for your review as your story was inspiration to me;**

"_Prince Racalud, in the name of my fealty to you, I, Draco Alexander Malfoy, willingly offer you my blood…and surrender to you my humanity to join your ranks as one of your kind."_

_Harry was, in a word, speechless…_

Chapter 14: Death of the Marauders

Ever since he'd become the Crimson Prince, Harry had grown accustomed to surprises, but he'd _never_ expected something like this to happen:

It was now Christmas Eve and, even as he tried to prepare himself for the festivities of the night ahead, Harry's mind still flashed back to his meeting with the Malfoys and the shocking offer made by a boy that had once been his enemy. While Draco had been on his knees before the young man that he wished to call his liege-lord, Harry had glanced to Lucius and, using his Telepathy, he'd looked to see if there were any deceptions going on here.

Finding none, Harry had laid down the law for Draco as he'd told him, "I accept your fealty, Malfoy, but I will not turn you _yet_: like your Father, you will wait for this Tournament to end and, depending on his choice may depend on whether or not I bring you into our ranks."

Draco had actually agreed with that reasoning, though he'd told Harry that, in the meantime, he wanted to be seen just like Eric: as a Blood Vassal and therefore eligible to earn his fangs and the trust of his future lord and master. Agreeing to that, Harry had placed Draco under the first Vassal's tutelage so that he could separate facts from fictions where the magical world's outlook on vampires was concerned and also so that he had someone to direct any questions to concerning what was to come.

Taking a long, hot shower to help ease some of his questions about the Malfoy Heir's offer and future fealty to him, Harry returned to his chamber and, as he opened the door that led from the outside in, he was dumbstruck by what he saw standing in front of him.

Luna, his beautiful Dark Queen and Vampire Mistress, was dressed in a flowing midnight-blue gown that billowed around her lithe frame like the wings of the night, her pure-white hair tied back in a sort of bushy-styled ponytail while she also wore a choker around her neck baring a blood-red rose at the clasp.

Seeing her lover enter, Luna giggled before she turned and asked, "Do you like it, pet? My boy's naughty for peeking at his present for tonight, but I forgive him."

"You look spectacular, my angel," Harry replied, moving to change into his own clothes for the night: a jet-black set of dress robes with a silver trim and the crest of the Vampyr Council on his lapel as well as a pair of sleek black dress trousers and a blood-red shirt that seemed to swallow him up into the darkness.

"And you're a pretty boy, aren't you?" asked Luna, snaking her arms around Harry's waist as he buttoned up his shirt, "My boy wants his party to be fun and I know it…it…ooh…"

Rounding at the sound of his girl in pain, Harry's eyes widened when he saw Luna practically hugging the ground, her eyes staring blankly at the sky; crouching down next to her, Harry stroked his hand through her white hair before he asked her, "What is it, my love? What do you see?"

"The air," Luna moaned, linking her fingers with her lover while she looked to the sky, "It hurts…someone…an old enemy…they're coming to try and destroy our lovely home…because of _him,_ the harlequin!"

"Dumbledore," growled Harry, picking Luna up before he carried her to their bed and, setting her down, he told her, "Close it out, Luna-girl: soon the air won't hurt anymore…soon it'll sing for you."

"I like to sing," Luna giggled, going from moaning to content humming as she toyed with her lover's dark hair.

"And I like to hear you sing," Harry replied, placing a chaste kiss against Luna's neck and fingers while, at the same time, he tried to figure out what the old fool could be planning to try and take Harry out.

Whatever it was, the Crimson Prince had to be ready…

_**Blood and Honour**_

There was a feeling of excitement meets tension in the air as Harry stood with his friends and fellow champions in the Entrance Hall, each of them waiting on the moment where they would enter the Great Hall. At his side, a now-calm Luna hugged herself against Harry's arm, still humming every so often as she examined the others and their surroundings.

At the same time, Harry had his mind linked to Elrond, Sanguini, Cassius and Arianna, all of whom were in the Great Hall already with their respected date or in their place as chaperone for the evening. Because of the impending threat that was foresaw by his queen, Harry also had Sirius and Eric by his side in the black-robe-like attire of the Blood Templars, their wands on them and their protections under the laws of Edoc'sil and the Vampyr Council assured.

As McGonagall led the champions into the hall for the first dance, Harry let a smile cross his face as he saw Neville and Hermione waiting with their fellow students: she was dressed in a rose-coloured gown with her hair done up while he wore a high-collared green and blue set of dress robes with a pair of white gloves, black trousers and even a white rose through his lapel.

Raziel was standing with the Vampyr Elder, both of them also dressed in the customary black-and-blue coloured dress robes of their respected clans while he also caught sight of Draco and Daphne watching him with a hint of warmth and celebration about them.

"Everyone's on time for the party," Luna muttered by Harry's side, before she sniggered as she asked, "But where are the party favours? I was looking forwards to showing my prize off to that _witch_ for what she did to me and I know you love playing with your weasel, my love."

"They were caught plotting to use some anti-vampire knowledge to coax an assault out of Elrond and Cassius," Harry explained, smirking to himself as he remembered the idiocy of the Scarlet Slut and her brother to forget how sharp a vampire's sense of hearing was. "Kingsley reported them to McGonagall and they were banned from tonight for trying to sabotage a Champion's entourage. So there's nothing that could ruin the night for you, my Princess."

"Chickens and hatched, pet," Luna replied, her tone almost sing-song as she stopped with Harry in front of the entire school, the music from the orchestra springing into life.

After a while, they were joined by their fellow classmates and friends and the Yule Ball was in full swing: Harry didn't just dance with Luna, but also offered his hand in dance to Hermione, Arianna, Daphne and even her sister, Astoria, who was a _little_ nervous about dancing with a vampire before Harry joked, "If your sister can dance with Draco Malfoy, then anything's possible."

As the evening wore on, Harry felt a small hiccup of hunger gnaw at his stomach: it had been nearly three days since he'd fed and, given the time of year – with the longest night having just left them behind – the Vampire King knew that he and his kin had to sate their thirsts if they wanted to last through the New Year.

Excusing himself from his current dance with none other than Fleur Delacour, who had attended with none other than Cedric Diggory, Harry made his way over to where Elrond was casually drinking from a glass of wine. Seeing his liege-lord approach, the Elder steeled himself before he asked casually, "Are you enjoying the night's festivities, my liege?"

"I am," Harry answered, looking to where Luna was now dancing with none other than Cassius, who shrugged in Harry's direction when he caught his eye as the young king added, "However, I was wondering if you would keep an eye on things for me while I return to Edoc'sil."

"Is there a problem, sire?" asked Elrond, earning a shake of the head from Harry.

"No," answered the Vampire King, "I could just use a fresh kill to drain so that I don't hunger over the New Year's dawn: would you…"

As he was about to request the Elder for a task, a sudden cold snap had Elrond, Harry and Arianna all stopping dead, Cassius now bringing Luna to her king's side where, as she reached him, the Shadow Queen hugged him, almost sobbing into his shoulder as she whispered, "It's time: he's come."

"Who?" asked Cassius, but his words were cut off as the doors to the Great Hall opened and, from the other side, Harry's eyes widened with a mix of rage, loathing and disbelief as he saw Remus Lupin standing in the doorway.

Almost immediately, things ground themselves to a halt while Dumbledore, watching from his spot at the head of the hall, hid a smile of victory as he exclaimed, "Ah, Remus: there you are! I was afraid that you had not gotten my invitation."

"Oh I got it," Remus growled, watching as Harry moved into clear view, the three schools all backing away as they saw the shadows around the Crimson Prince rippling with power. Facing the boy he'd once called cub, Remus let out another snarl as he asked, "How could you, Harry? Selling out your humanity like this? Tell me _now_: why did you do it?"

"I don't owe you anything, _Lycan,_" snarled Harry, his eyes turning black as he faced Remus, though he amplified his voice as he asked, "What were you hoping to gain from this, _mortal_ headmaster? Perhaps wishing that the other kind's hatred for me would return me to the side of good? Or maybe you were just hoping that your pawn didn't come into the full power available to him?"

"Harry…" Dumbledore began, but he was soon silenced as he found Arianna right in his face, her hand wrapped tight around his throat while her fangs were bared with rage.

"Don't even think of selling him your Greater Good bullshit, _little brother,_" she hissed, earning a few gasps from the assembled students as she added, "You did this on purpose and, whatever happens now, I want you to remember always that, much like your _lover_ and my near-death experience, _you_ caused this!"

"Arianna, let him go!" Harry commanded, his authority as the Crimson Prince forcing the Elder to obey him before she moved to Harry's side, the other members of the Blood Templars now joining them including, to Remus' horror, Sirius.

"Padfoot!" exclaimed Remus, earning a few looks from a certain duo as he asked, "What are you doing? Why are you with him? Don't you see that our pup has been consumed by this…this _freak?_"

"Freak?" asked Harry, summoning a flame from one of the torches before he threw it at Remus, who dodged it with incredible speed; at the same time, sensing a battle on the horizon, Sirius, Eric and Lucius all whipped out their wands and cast powerful shields to protect everyone else from what was coming.

Harry, meanwhile, let his _full_ vampire nature show as he revealed his fangs, his claws, his wings and, for added emphasis, he even went as far as letting the darkness in him consume him completely, turning his eyes jet-black while he faced Remus, "You of _all_ people should know the consequences of calling me _that_ name, Remus Lupin!"

"Don't talk to me, bloodsucker," snapped Remus, Harry then noticing how the man's eyes were turning gold with his rage.

"So you seem to have finally embraced your inner self? Bravo," Harry remarked, summoning the shadows before he lashed out at Remus, who dodged them again before he leapt at Harry, drawing what appeared to be a shiny silvery dagger at the same time.

Though he was slightly fatigued and a little hungry, Harry still had enough strength to dodge the assault while, seeing the blade, Harry gave a laugh before he asked, "Do I look like one of _you,_ Remus? Silver doesn't hurt me, but all I have to do is grab it and I'll use it to tear you apart!"

"This is Consecrated Silver, _fanger,_" snarled Remus, earning a gasp from Cassius while the wolf sniggered, "A Holy Artefact blessed by Light Magic and burnished by Living Flame: harmless to me, but to a dead-risen like you, it's _poison!_"

"Then try to take me down," Harry roared, his bloodlust showing through as he hissed, "Because I've been waiting for this since the moment I first became a vampire: I know of the Lunar Feud between Vampire and Lycan and how we hunt one another like a predator hunting prey for dominion of the night. And, personally-speaking, Moony, I'm looking forwards to embracing my vampire nature once I'm done with this feeble human ploy they call a Tournament!"

"Not if you die first," Remus exclaimed, lifting his wand before he commanded, "_Fyrea Angelicorum!_"

"SHIT!" Exclaimed Cassius, the exclamation mirrored by Harry as white flames flew from Remus' wand and surrounded the Crimson Prince, who snarled at the barrier with disdain.

"No way out now, Harry," Remus argued, "I don't want to do this, but every fibre of my wolf being is screaming at me to: if you just renounce your crown and let us help you, then I won't be forced to listen."

"Except you don't want to help me," Harry argued, using his power of Pyrokinesis to part the flames, but not extinguish them, "Your little _mortal_ over there wants me dead because he can't stand it when someone else has more power than he does, isn't that right, Dumbledore?"

"I only have your best interests at heart, Harry," Dumbledore insisted, but that exclamation was met with roars of laughter from Harry and Arianna, both of whom glared at Dumbledore while Harry stepped out of the flames, his low-on-blood state sending the flames back into line _just_ as Harry was through.

"Then maybe you should tell them about the other whose best interests you had," Arianna suggested, turning to the schools as she asked, "Has anyone ever wondered how dear Albie actually defeated Grindelwald, a man he loved and wanted to change the world with by himself?"

"Arianna!" exclaimed Dumbledore, repeating the words spoken by Remus; time itself seemed to slow down as Harry went to move, but his body seemed to freeze up from the lack of blood and, as he watched, a single growl ripped out of his mouth.

However, that was nothing compared to the cry that echoed around the hall, "NO!"

With speed that should have been impossible for a human, Harry watched as Arianna was protected from the flames…by Eric, the white fire burning away at his spine, the Blood Vassal screaming in pain as he shielded his Elder mistress.

Harry saw red!

"You did this," he snarled, turning to face Remus while, at the same time, a crack of thunder echoed through the sky, a single bolt of black lightning flying down into Harry's clenched hands where, as it cleared, it revealed a sword of dark magic and appearance.

Silver-and-black in the blade's design, it seemed to resemble a giant lightning bolt with a skull-head at the crossguard, the hilt of the blade holding a blood ruby that, as Harry held the sword, seemed to glow, sending a pulse of red magic into the Crimson Prince.

"The Reaver!" whispered Raziel, watching as Harry raised the sword against Remus, the werewolf now cowering back from the magic radiating off of the sword while Raziel added, "He _is_ the King!"

"I was hoping to have a normal year before leaving this world forever," Harry snarled, the blade in his hand now being covered by Shadow Magic as he hissed, "But it's people like _you_ who keep me held back: well I'm sick of it! If you want a sword-fight, Remus Lupin, then I say…_en garde!_"

Charging forwards as though with renewed strength, Harry slashed the blade down towards Remus, who dodged the assault while returning fire with his smaller blade, the two supernaturally-powered weapons colliding with a loud, shrill ringing; deflecting the assault, Harry went for a shot at Remus' head only to have his former mentor roll out of the way, moving for the door in the process.

"Go on then, Lycan!" snarled Harry, lifting the sword to the sky where another bolt of black lightning struck at it, "Run back to your pack, but remember this: your cub is dead, your pack is gone…the Marauders are _finished!_"

Then, as though he sought to emphasise the point, Harry slashed the Reaver across the space where it would most-likely decapitate someone, the lightning summoned by the sword slashing out in an arc that sliced through Remus' shoulder, earning a howl of pain from the werewolf as he vanished from sight.

Lowering the Reaver, Harry turned before he walked over to where Elrond and Sanguini were restraining Dumbledore, both of them showing their fangs while Dumbledore struggled in their grip.

Pressing the Reaver underneath Dumbledore's chin, Harry gave a predatory growl before he hissed, "I should kill you for what you've done here today: not only have you wounded an associate of the Edoc'sil Community, you have also threatened the Ceasefire between your Ministry and the Vampires."

"Then do it," Dumbledore snarled, "Kill me, Harry: show them what you really are."

"Oh I shall," Harry agreed, before he startled Dumbledore as he took the hand that had fired the curse and, with what strength he had left, the Crimson Prince _ripped_ the limb right from the wrist, wand and all. As he took the wand in hand, Harry's eyes shone with magic while Dumbledore's filled with horror as a dark-golden aura surrounded Harry, seemingly adding to his magical repertoire.

Tossing the discarded hand aside, Harry turned to face Hogwarts, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons before he addressed them, "What you saw today, I guarantee, shall _not_ be seen again should any member of this country cross my people. To whomsoever entered me into the Tournament in the first place, I tell you this now: your life belongs to _me_ now! So whoever you are, I would find a safe place to hide because I _will_ hunt you down and find you: if you happen to work for a certain Dark Fraud I know and loathe, then know this: if he and I meet again, I will drain him dry, rip out his heart and use it for tennis practice!"

With a cold spell passing through the Great Hall, Harry turned before he continued, "As for _you_, Headmaster, consider this my resignation from being a student of Hogwarts: and before you spout off some ridiculous notion about _having_ to compete, let me remind you that your Goblet of Fire already revealed that your _mortal_ magic has no effect on me! I am out of here and, to those I've called friends and allies, I offer you sanctuary, but only _if_ your allegiance is with me and _not_ these feeble-minded mortals."

His eyes then went to a certain blonde Slytherin before he added, "As for those who have revealed themselves as my allies, you have a choice now: follow me and become stronger than you ever will at Hogwarts or remain and run the risk of being my next meal: your choice."

With that, Harry tucked the blade of the Reaver through a loop in his trousers before he turned and left, the entire circle of Blood Templars escorting him, as did Lucius and Draco, Arianna, Elrond, Sanguini and Cassius, the latter left carrying an unconscious Eric in his arms.

And, with an almost emphasised slam of the doors of the Great Hall, Harry Potter, Crimson Prince, left Hogwarts once and for all…

**Chapter 14 and Harry has laid down the law for his enemies: who will listen and who will choose to ignore his warning?**

**Plus, will Eric's sacrifice reap any rewards and how will the Templars adjust to a new life under Vampire protections?**

**Keep Reading to Find Out…**

**Next Chapter: Eric earns his reward and Harry talks with him about the possible identity of his would-be saboteur; plus, the rest of the Templars consider other places to study while there are some backlashes for certain members;**

**Please Read and Review;**

**AN: And there we go: Harry has said farewell to Hogwarts and now seeks to become the true Lord of the Night: I hope you liked my introduction of the Reaver and how Harry combined magic with the blade;**

**OC SPELL:**

_**Fyrea Angelicorum: **_**The Living Fire Hex: Summons a burst of white flames that is like poison and can be fatal to Nether-Creatures;**


End file.
